


Din's Curse

by Riascelia



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Acceptance, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Cursed, Demonic Possession, F/F, Falling In Love, General, Hidden Talents, Honor, Last Stand, Link's sister, Love Confessions, Love cures all, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Queen Zelda, Rebuild Hyrule, Self-Sacrifice, Sorry Not Sorry, Talking Link, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Wretched truth, kingdom above all, wow so original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riascelia/pseuds/Riascelia
Summary: Yeah so remember when BotW's trailer first came out and everyone was like wow what if long hair Link = female????? Well didn't happen but it's okay cause BotW Link is adorable(so is everyone else omg). No salt here but this stemmed from the thought of what if there was a canon way of introducing a female character and it quickly spiraled out of control into an actual story. Anyways story rundown: Hyrule being rebuilt with everyones help, Zelda a queen gurl, Yiga clan still out and about, Link saves his sister who was a royal guard from the spring of courage(it's all in the story), Riju the chieftain now and much taller, monsters still around but things are much more peaceful. There's a feast coming up in celebration and security's gotta be tight and everything has to be perfect.





	1. Uneasy Peace

I glanced at the city rising in the distance and sighed, shifting the heavy weight from one shoulder to the other. I had not ever traveled to the golden sands of the Gerudo which I'm sure is why my brother so easily gave me the task. It had been nearly a year and a half since my brother, link, had saved the world from calamity Ganon and reinstated Zelda as the new queen of Hyrule. A year and a half since he found me, unconscious in the spring of power. 

I focused on the task at hand and checked the sun as it dipped lower in the sky. I would just make it to the city before dark. The tall guards let me in without a second look and I located the inn. The palace wouldn't be open at this hour. I got my room and set my pack down before admiring my black garb courtesy of a traveling gerudo merchant. I smirked a little after remembering how my brother had to wear the same costume to sneak in. 

I approached the inn owner and got directions to a bathhouse and I found it easily enough though I meandered a little as I admired the town and its people. More than once I found myself a little embarrassed by the lack of clothes on both me and the tall, dark skinned, and muscular women. They were beautiful to say the least but I persisted and eventually found myself alone and soaking in the warm waters of the bathhouse.

The next morning I slung my bag across my back and entered the plaza where women of all types mingled amid the shops and shade. There were more guards out then seemed normal so I ducked into an accessory shop and pretended to be absorbed in a pair of topaz earrings when I heard a soldier shout outside, “Find the hylian vai in the black clothing. Don't let her escape!”

  
I eyed the gemsmith and watched as the realization hit her. I skipped before she could do anything and I bolted through the crowd. The soldiers caught on once I leapt between 2 through a doorway and soon the whole town was hunting me through the streets until I found myself cornered in an alley. I spun on my pursuers and reached for my weapon, silently cursing when I remembered who I was. The tall gerudo guards leveled their spears at me and approached closer.

  
I kept my voice level and firm, “Why are you chasing me? I have done no wrong.”

  
Gruff responses echoed back, “The chief has ordered your capture. That is that.”

  
How to get out of this without making this worse, “The chief? I need to meet with her urgently.”

  
“Likely story vai, you will come with us to the dungeon first.”

  
Time to make it worse. I turned and leapt for the wall, grabbing a window ledge to propel me upwards. The women grabbed for me but I had already doubled their height and reached the top of the sandstone wall. I cleared the top and landed ankle deep in cool clear water, the aqueduct.  
I splashed through the cold water and headed for the palace at the center, raised up above the town. I hopped from roof to roof until I landed on the balcony where a sharp surprise met me. An arrow found my thigh just before another found my shoulder. I ignored them and slid down the sandy steps and into the dark throne room. I spotted the rock chair, dressed in silk and ornaments. I slowed my pace and pulled my bag off and undid the straps when I heard a voice behind me.  
“So come to me have you?”

  
I spun to see a wall of guards enter through the door and flank a small girl with a commanding aura. She looked remarkably like Urbosa, “I've come for a mission and nothing more.”

  
“I see. Well then you can spare some time to talk to me right?”

  
I glance at the guards from beneath my veil and grimace, “I was instructed to return with haste so I will have to leave.”

  
I dump my bag down the steps and my precious cargo clattered to the floor. A dazzling gem studded shield, a silver engraved scimitar, and a golden helmet with red rubies in rows lay at the feet of the young chief who lifted the helmet and stared at her reflection, “These are…?”

  
I backed away slowly as the row of golden spears closed in, looking for a way out, “Gifts from hyrule, to be given to the chief of the gerudo. Link instructed me personally.”

  
She clips the helmet to her belt and folds her arms, stepping up the stairs towards me, “Did he really? I had lent the helmet to him but these others were stolen just this year.”

  
I refused to make eye contact as I backed away past the throne, “We recovered them. Now that my business has concluded I will take my leave.”

  
The chief started to say something, reaching towards me, but I was already out into the desert through the high windows behind me with a sandstorm to cover my tracks.

Three years had passed and I sighed as I adjusted the royal white and gold armor of the Hyrule royal guard. In the long years since my dear twin brother, Link, destroyed calamity ganon little has been more important than the rebuilding of the kingdom and even I am surprised by how fast that is being accomplished. A massive group effort of Hylian, Zora, Goron, and Gerudo along with some mechanized assistance from the Sheikah and their newly recaptured machines has ascended hyrule castle and castle town back to their former glory. With Queen Zelda at the head, flanked by her advisors and her knight champion, Link, they quickly ushered the return of the scarred land to its previous glory.

  
They wished to make me an advisor too but I refused, asking for the role of Guard Commander instead. It was all I really knew after all and I must say that I believe I’ve done my father proud. I recruited soldiers from all over the land and trained them for a year now. New armor and weapons were constantly being forged to fill our armories and the sounds of hammers, workers, and picks filled the air all day and night. More and more came to join the Hyrule guard and I screened each one before turning them over to some of my skilled sergeants and taskmasters for their training. I straightened my red cape and shifted my personal blade to my hip before leaving the room. I nodded to a cart of food and the chefs pushing it along before hurrying down the hall.

  
A great feast was scheduled for that night to celebrate the return of the kingdom of Hyrule and the continued era of healing. There was much to do. I had to issue guard details, secure watches, and send cavalry to meet the great tribes on their way. Our enemy has been greatly diminished but they still lurk in the darkness and where eyes cannot see within the ancient mountains and deep rivers. The recent disturbing news has stated that many are withdrawing to the far reaches of Hyrule and creating tribes of sort, making them far more dangerous to remove though the odd Lizalfos or Bokoblin raiding party will attack a village. Thanks to my patrols though, not a single civilian has been lost to them. Even the last Lynel attack was stopped swiftly. I shuddered and shook my head. Right...the last Lynel attack. A single red Lynel who had charged a caravan by dueling peaks. It was I who had stopped that one.

  
“Good morning Commander!”

  
I came to and nodded to the young woman saluting me, “Morning Tala. How goes the preparations?”

  
She joined me as I walked down the stone halls laid with red carpet, “Nearly complete. We’ll be ready to ride out to meet the tribes within the hour.”

  
“Good...you’re going with the group to the Gerudo correct?”

  
“Yes ma'am.”

  
“Take a scout with you. One of the new ones.”

  
“Of course but may I ask why?”

  
“If you recall the Yiga used to have their hideout in the Gerudo highlands so call me paranoid but in case of trouble I’d like to be able to send help if things get rough.”

  
“Aye I’ll do that.”

  
Another soldier saluted and joined me on the other side, “Mornin Commander.”

  
“Good morning Orik, anything to report?”

  
“A lynel was sighted off the Manhal bridge but otherwise quiet.”

  
“Manhala? That’s close to the Salidan park right?”

  
“S’right ma’am.”

  
“Any idea what type?”

  
“White haired.”

  
“Well damned.”

  
“Aye, I’ve sent scouts to keep an eye out for movement.”

  
“Good enough will have to do eh? With the feast coming up we can’t afford for Lynels or Yiga clan tomfoolery. Is that understood?”

  
They stopped and saluted, “Yes ma’am!”

  
“Good, come find me if anything else transpires. Dismissed.”

  
The two soldiers took separate stairs to my right and left and I carried on towards the royal wings of the castle. I nodded to the two royal guards on duty and knocked once and waited. Soon the door opened to reveal a stunning blonde woman with a gentle face and kind green eyes. She smiled when she saw me and threw her arms around me in what would have been a warm hug if not for my armor.

  
“How are you feeling prin-Queen Zelda.”

  
She smiled, “Just like you to make that mistake Shara. I’ll let it slide just this once.”

  
Once released from the hug I made a dramatic courtesy, “You are ever wise and kind my lady.”

  
She smacked my shoulder, “Oh stop it. As for how I’m feeling I’m a nervous wreck!”

  
“And why is that?”

  
“The feast tonight! Have you not heard? And stop saying my lady. At least when we’re alone call me Zelda.”

  
“Very well Zelda, I have heard rumor of the feast but I see no reason to be nervous. It is a joyous event. A celebration of Hylia, the champions sacrifice, Link’s triumph, the reconstruction of Hyrule, and you.”

  
I smirked as a red tinge touched her cheeks, “Me? This has nothing to do with me!”

  
I shrugged and walked to the window and looked out over the green fields and the new castle town where merchants and artisans were already moving in, “Yes of course. Without Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule we’d have King Link or maybe Prince Link and Princess Shara. Or maybe Grand regent Impa. Actually that doesn’t sound have b-”

  
“Okay I get it but why me? King Link ugh.”

  
I laugh a little, “You helped seal Ganon away remember? That along with the fact that you’re ruling this kingdom is enough means for celebration.”

  
I saw her frown and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me, “Let people be happy. After 100 years that’s all they want to do. Okay? Chin up and smile. Laugh a little. By the way where is my brother? I expected to see him asleep against the door.”

  
She grinned, “That was only like twice. He said he had some business to attend to in castle town and I was still panicking so I didn’t ask.”

  
“Yeah he never was much for comforting when we were growing up. Strong silent types right?”

  
Before Zelda could say a word there was a metal bang at the door and I turned to see a knight, halberd in hand, “Your majesty! Lord Commander!”

  
“At ease knight what is it?”

  
“Preparations are done for the escorts. They are ready to leave on your orders.”

  
“Good, I’ll be down to see them off immediately. Excuse me princess.”

  
“Of course. Wish them my best.”

  
“Aye. I’ll do that. Lead the way knight.”

 

“You know what is at stake here honorable knights and soldiers. If there was ever a time for our enemies to strike then today would be the day. Each of your parties has a scout. Do not hesitate to use them. If there’s any hint of trouble then send them to the nearest outpost for help. The lives of our allies may be in our hands and we cannot betray that trust. Understood?”

  
The soldiers all nodded and clapped their weapons against their armor, “Good, safe journeys and good luck from the Queen. Now go and bring them back safely.”

  
They mounted their horses and separated into four groups to head out towards the meeting places for the four tribes. I had argued against a full company for the Rito but they said they would rest their wings and walk the final distance so that was settled.

  
I left for the stables and found my way to my two personal horses. The first, Dusk, an all black mare whom was the spitting image of my old horse named Twilight. I found her out by the Akala citadel where I had fallen in battle over 100 years prior. I was almost certain that she was the descendent of Twilight but who really knows. I drew out an apple for her and she happily took it from me.

  
A loud snort drew my attention to my other horse and I looked up at the monstrous horse dwarfing Dusk. Two large green eyes looked down on me and I grabbed another apple and tossed it in the air. The horse snapped it mid air and swallowed it. I had found the horse some months ago, wandering the road in a thunderstorm. The horse still had saddle and bridle attached so someone had owned the massive stallion but there was no rider to come and claim him despite how long I waited at the nearest stable who said they’d never seen such a distinct and massive horse. He was jet black with dark crimson hair and I would be lying if I said I didn’t grow fond of the guy. An engraved tag on the saddle identified the horse's name as Malice. He was happy enough to join me when I led him back to the castle and he nearly ate the entire stock of apples and carrots before sleeping for the night. He was by far the strongest and most fearless horse I had ever known and I decided to care for him instead of releasing him as many had suggested. He certainly enjoyed terrifying the stable boys and girls. After making sure they were ready and happy I headed down to the town below and more specifically to the blacksmithing district.

With the hustle and bustle of New Hyrule, Castle town was so similar to the one I had known it almost hurt. People of all types walked the lanes, bartering, arguing, laughing, and talking. Builders threw rock and lumber around like they were loaves of bread, singing and making jokes. The darkness had truly lifted over Hyrule. I nodded to the soldiers who saluted me, brave men and women who had rushed to our call for soldiers. I made my way to the river wharfs and walked down the broad ancient cobble path towards a heavy stone building with smoke pouring from a chimney.

“Ah mornin to ya lass. What can I do ya for?”

  
“Morning Rute, I’m here to pick up my helmet.”

  
“Ah righto I’ll be back in a second Shara.”

  
The goron hurried into the back of his shop and came back with a package covered in oilcloth, “Here you are missie. You paid in advance so you can take it. Full warranty on that so if it breaks just haul it on back and I’ll make it right as rain.”

  
I smiled and pulled the cloth off before admiring the helmet. It was gold and black metal with a red plume from the top that hung down a foot past the bottom of the helmet. A double mask was crafted in so that if I felt the need I could cover my whole face. A metal mask could be pulled down to shield my eyes while as separate veil made of chainlinks and blue cloth could cover my nose and mouth. I smiled brightly as I felt how light it was in my hands and nodded to the master smith as I tucked it under my arm and headed back towards the castle to direct soldiers, training, and probably calm the Queen down some more.

“Commander! Where’s the Commander? Find her quickly!”

  
I was startled awake and shook my head before leaping out of my hammock I used for when I was tired and was wearing armor and threw open the door, “What’s wrong? Who needs me and why?”

  
A scout stood before me, breathless, and I felt fear well up within me but luckily I didn’t recognize him as any of the soldiers I had sent out, “A lynel ma’am...it-”  
“The one by Manhala?”

  
“Yes it-”

  
“Where? Come with me.”

  
The scout explained as I dragged him down to the barracks and stables, “It crossed the Gleebok bridge and is making it’s way towards the Field garrison.”  
“How many soldiers are at the garrison?”

  
“Not many.”

  
“So not enough.”

  
“That’s the jist.”

  
“Damn the luck. Where was the Gerudo party?”

  
“Passing behind the colosseum I believe. That was an hour ago though so-”

  
“Put the castle on alert and alert Orik to expand the patrols. Got it?”

  
“Yesir but where are you going? The Lynel is still-”

  
“I’m going after the Lynel and that’s that. Don’t tell the Queen and there won’t be any problems.”

  
The young man nodded and rushed off to find the guard captain as I kicked the doors open to the stable and yelled at two stable workers to prepare Dusk. Within minutes I was racing out the front gates on my black steed towards the Field garrison, calculating when I’d arrive as I’d done this ride so many times in the past. I should arrive in time to stop the Lynel before it engages the soldiers of either the garrison or the escort.

The towers rose around me as I flew through the gates, startling the guards as I thundered past. None of them were wounded or anything so the Lynel must be further away. I charged out the opposite gates and towards where the Lynel was reported. I pulled up on the reins when Dusk reared suddenly and I noticed the destroyed trees and deep hoof prints marking a destructive path to my left. Towards the road where the Gerudo group would be traveling. I turned and kicked Dusk into a gallop, not wanting to be too late. I have no doubt my soldiers could handle the beast but not before suffering casualties or more of our enemies arrive.

  
I lose the trail and break out unto the road and race down the ancient paved stones until a large group of horses appears around a bend and not only that but also the form of a Lynel, laying in wait in the shadows of a fallen elder tree, invisible to them. The group is traveling slowly, proceeding carefully but they won't be able to react in time if the Lynel gets the drop on them. The knights at the front signal everyone to a stop at my approach but they probably can’t make me out over the evening sun. For all they know I could be an enemy. I pull my legs from the stirrups and crouch on Dusk’s back and whisper to her.

  
The knight’s voice rings clearly in the silence, “Halt! Slow and present yourself!”

  
Damn it Tala! I see the Lynel begin to get up as it noticed the company stop so it must’ve thought it was found out. I aim Dusk and we thunder towards the beast who had just leapt towards the unsuspecting knights.

  
We made contact with the great beast and I leapt from the saddle and soared over his head. Mid air I draw my sword and catch it on the Lynels spear, slicing the brutal weapon from the stave and rendering it useless. The beast screams into the air and draws a bladed shield and equally brutal sword from it’s belt. I dropped into a fighting stance and yelled at the group.

  
“Tala get the group moving! It’s not safe outside the castle!”

  
“Shar-?”

  
“Go!”

  
She took the hint and flicked her reins and lead the entire escort into a gallop away towards the garrison where they’d be safe from Lynel attacks. I turned my attention to the beast and grit my teeth when I spotted the purple stripes marking its fur, revealing it to be one of the strongest of the species. The Lynel lunged at me and I parried his attacks, feeling the terrifying strength of the beast in every strike that glances off my blade or my shield. It doesn’t let up and I can't even get a hit in as it lunges and swings the blade nearly as tall as me. I duck under one of the wild swings and plant a solid blow on its chest, causing it to retreat away for a second when we both freeze. A child's scream in the twilight.

  
I spun and immediately understood what had happened. In the rush to leave, a gerudo child between five and ten had fallen off a horse or had even been walking along with the group as there was no urgency until I arrived. Their tan skin shown in the setting sun and her red hair hung loosely at her shoulders as she held a hand over her mouth and tried to back away from the fight. She too realized the gravity of what she had done as I whirled around and tried to cut off the centaur from reaching the girl but I was too late. The silver lynel had leapt over me, renewed with bloodlust and I yelled in anger. There was nothing I could do. The child would die. That was all there was unless I could stop him and make him fight me instead. How though? Lynels weren’t stupid. You can't just taunt a lynel and expect it to focus on you alone. Or maybe I can…?  
I raised my left hand and focused on the beast, feeling surging power flow through my body and into every part of me as my palm glowed. My cape and hair began to float around me as I channeled the holy energy.

 

A month earlier a lynel had been harassing the local stable at Dueling peaks so I disguised myself as a traveler and set out on Malice to goad the lynel into a battle. We found it just as night set and the lynel leapt out for an ambush. Unfortunately I was more than a match for him and drove him deeper into the forests where he turned on me again and I dismounted Malice to fight him on my own. He charged me but I countered his attack, shattering his club with a piercing lunge from my blade. In response he had thrown his head back and flames poured from his jaws. I lifted my left hand to the air to shield my eyes from the light of the flames as I prepared the final strike but the beast stopped and froze and so too did I in surprise. The red maned creature backed away from the light shining from my left palm and dropped low to the ground. It took me a minute before I realized the beast was bowing to me. A strange exhilarating fear filled my body and I struck the monster down and leapt to Malice’s great back, the only witness to what I felt was some sort of crime, and fled from that dark forest.

 

The lynel froze, blade paused above the child, and turned to me. It’s eyes flared in rage and with a clatter of hooves the beast charged me. I clashed with the beast until we reached another impasse. Even though I’ve slain hundreds of monsters, here in the uneven terrain and coming darkness I was at the disadvantage. I focused on the muscular arms as they tensed for another assault.

  
“You can do it miss! I believe in you!”

  
The lynel rushed me and I guarded the attack and staggered it, landing several strikes from my blade at its chest as I whistled, “Take my horse child! She’ll take you straight to the castle!”

  
I heard my horse gallop to the horse and await her mounting, “What do you mean? Aren’t you going to come back?”

  
“I’ll be back. Tell them I’m on my wa-,” it attacks again and the clang of metal fills the air, “I’ll be there by the time the feast begins. Get on now or it’ll go after you again!”  
The clatter of hooves marked Dusk’s departure and left me and the monster to duel in the silence of the field. The battle lasted for what felt like another hour until he found an opening and over committed, managing to rid me of my helmet and plant a long bloody cut across my face just missing my eye. Now filled with rage I felt power fill me and I swung my leg and caught the monsters front leg, tripping it and bringing the beast's face level with mine. That’s when I let out one final battle cry and stabbed the Lynel in the neck, killing the creature instantly.

 

I arrived at the castle as the sun finally set thanks to a stable guard who had heard the battle and rushed to see what was wrong, bless him. I dismounted and waved to him in farewell as the soldiers saluted to me.

  
“Knight is the feast ongoing?”

  
“It should start any time no Commander.”

  
“G...good, tell me did my horse arrive with a gerudo girl?”

  
“Yes ma’am, we took your mare to the stable and the Gerudo chief took the girl. She didn't steal her did she?”

  
“No, I lent her my horse. I will report to the Queen now if anyone asks for me.”

  
“Good luck sir.”

  
I entered the castle and swiftly made my way to the barracks where I cleaned my blade and armor to remove the monster’s blood. I removed my helmet to see the wound and I washed it but decided against a bandage as the cut was too long and a bandage would obscure my vision. I put down my mask and fixed the veil and sheathed my blade. I exited the barracks and made my way towards the royal dining room, a quiet dread building within me as I walked down the stone halls towards the massive wooden and metal doors. The guards nodded and prepared to open the doors and I nodded.

  
They hauled the heavy doors open and I entered into a room as silence filled the space. The feast had not yet started but all the people, Hylians, Zora, Gorons, and Gerudo were seated with an upset Queen Zelda standing at the far side of the room, her angst and worry blatantly darkening her face. I walked in silence down the red carpeted corridor between the tables, feeling all eyes upon me, and walked up the stairs before kneeling before the throne. I cleared my throat.

  
“Forgive my tardiness your majesty, I have returned from patrol.”

  
She took a step down the steps, “Patrol? You say you went out on a patrol?”

  
“Yes your majesty. A Lynel was spotted and I wished to make sure it would not trouble us.”

  
“And did it?”

  
“No.”

  
She was now standing in front of me, “Why have you lied to me?”

  
“I don’t know what you speak of.”

  
“You expect me to believe that flimsy story? The Gerudo party and their escort reported what happened. How could you be so-so...so stupid!”

  
The room seemed to get a little colder and I was lost for words, “I...I saw what was necessary and acted upon it.”

  
“Why didn't you tell me or Link or take guards with you? You challenged a silver lynel on your own. You could have been killed!”

  
“Forgive me your highness, I didn't mean to cause you trouble.”

  
I was not looking at her but I could tell she was struggling to speak to me civilly, “You...you are forgiven. No one was hurt and the Gerudo made it safely to Hyrule castle. You even managed to save their apprentice from harm and gave her your own horse so she could escape. That and...you came back so I cannot be angry with you as you succeeded.”

  
“T-thank you your majesty.”

  
“Take off your helmet.”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“Your punishment. For not informing me that you were committing to such a dangerous task you will remove your helmet.”

  
I did not question her and removed my helmet, attaching it to my belt at my side as Zelda let out a small gasp, “You did get hurt?!”

  
I stood and stopped the Queen from rushing to me and gave her a slight wink, “It’s fine your highness. I believe it’s about time the feast began.”


	2. Thinly Veiled Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast goes of without a problem but a secret meeting is called behind the good Queen's back. Riju plans to extend her stay in the kingdom due to growing problems with Yiga assassins to the joy of Zelda and Link and annoyance of Shara. The Guard Commander continues her work behind and scenes and into the night to protect Hyrules future and train the next generation but gains an unwelcome eye in her daily life. Troubles are appearing on the horizon for the budding kingdom struggling to rebuild while monsters gather in the dark corners, untouched since Link's quest to save the kingdom only four years earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'm really sorry for some spelling mistakes regarding LoZ places, people, and names. I know most of them either off the top of my head or through a quick google but the program I write with really likes to auto correct certain things. So far I've caught most of them but writing this I see that Akkala is spelled different almost every time. I'm sorry if this bothers you.

The feast continued without a hitch late into the night when most guests had drank or eaten themselves into a drowsy state. I rallied some more soldiers to begin helping them to their rooms until very few remained. Zelda had finally dragged me to a bench and pulled my helmet off, washing out my wound with a cloth and a bowl of water. Link stuck around as a buffer to the Queen’s wrath.

 

“How could you be so stupid Shara? Honestly how you live this long doing this over and over again is ridiculous!”

 

I winced as she pressed the cloth to face, “Don’t be so hard on her Zelda. She is the fastest rider we have so I’m not sure anyone else could have reached them in time.”

 

She sulked, dunking the cloth in the basin, “My wound is cared for your highness, may I retire for tonight?”

 

“Fine Shara, don’t make a habit of this.”

 

Link snorted, “If this is a habit then I think she needs an intervention.”

 

I elbowed him in the ribs, “Why thank you for your input Grand Champion, I’ll take it into consideration next time I organize your guard detail or fix your equipment.”

 

“Alright I’m sorry let’s not be hasty.”

 

I smirk and bow, “Good night your majesty.”

 

I catch Link’s eye and adjust my shoulder guard, turning to leave as the guards open the doors.

 

 

Link catches me in a dark corridor lit by a few scarce torches, “We need to talk.”

 

He pulls me aside into an ancient corner where the dark stone drips with water far from the light and illuminates the room with the symbol on his wrist, “I told them but we have something to talk about first.”

 

“What?”

 

“What was Riju talking about? We don’t have any spies like that and I thought you-”

 

I hissed at him, drawing closer, “You won’t say a word more about it. I did nothing. I sent a Sheikah spy with black hair to return the artifacts and she ran into trouble. She is currently, as we have just discovered, gone on a follow up scout mission for Yiga clan activity in Akala.”

 

He understands, “How much trouble did...did this spy get into?”

 

“A great deal. She ran afoul of the guard and the chieftain who attempted to imprison her and she was forced to run. She returned the artifacts but took an arrow in the process.”

 

“An arrow-?”

 

“To the thigh yes. As I said the mission did not go as planned but she escaped and managed to complete her mission alive. She is currently on a self issued mission in Akalla. Are we understood brother?”

 

He nodded, “And the Queen has never met this spy.”

 

“Yes...thanks.”

 

We step back out and head down the corridor together towards the King’s study, “You’ve been there for me. About time I returned the favor.”

 

I nod to a guard at the entrance to the library, “What is family for right?”

 

  
  


Thanks to my brother, word was sent secretly to Impa, Purah, Robbie, Jerrin, and Granté who had been staying in the castle and had attended the feast. People who I could trust with a secret and also that they may have further knowledge of what I wish to speak of. The wind howled outside the king's study, the moon glinting off the metal decorations.

 

Robbie’s impatience was near palpable as my brother and I entered, “I was just about to fall asleep in my nice comfy bed when you came and got us so what’s up? Why is the princess not here?”

 

Before I could speak, the ancient wise Impa shushed him, “Shara wouldn’t gather us without reason and she must have chosen us very specifically so let’s hear her out first.”

 

I stepped up to the central table, a circular slab of stone with the map of Hyrule etched into it, “Thank you Impa, you’re too kind. I have a concern and it is one that I cannot deal with through physical means. This concern however I believe could threaten the entirety of Hyrule in due time.”

 

“What is it sister? We’ve sealed Ganon so what else could be so dangerous?”

 

I swallowed and pulled off my gauntlet, placing it on the table and revealed my hand. Robbie was just about to complain when my skin glowed and a golden triangle appeared and shone with a soft white light.

 

Purah, still the small child though she had grown a little, rushed forwards to inspect my hand, , “The triforce of power! So it’s finally chosen someone other than Ganondorf. This is cause for celebration for the entire kingdom! We must tell-.”

 

I gave her a look and Impa put up her hand, “Let her speak her piece. I’ve seen Shara in the libraries doing research so let us not waste it. Speak your mind. All of it and we will interpret it only then.”

 

I nodded, “The triforce of power, as Granté, Purah, or Impa can tell you, has not belonged to any other then Ganondorf for thousands of years. It was believed to be lost forever so long has it been misplaced but here it has returned. It first appeared on my hand a year ago but I thought little of it. The springs of power, wisdom, and courage used to have guardians that also had triforce marks appear to mark them and I didn't feel any different so I ignored it. However, recent months I have felt it’s power grow but I never chose to try to use or understand it. I didn’t need it. It was a month ago that I accidently used it. I was battling a lynel that had plagued Dueling Peaks when I used the power.”

 

Granté stroked his chin, “What happened? What did your power do?”

 

“It...it submitted to me.”

 

His eyebrow lifted, “The power?”

 

“No the lynel.”

 

Link cut in, “What?”

 

“Exactly. The light shone from my hand and the Lynel bowed to me and surrendered. I...I was afraid so I cut the beast down. And just today when I fought off the silver lynel I used it again. This time purposely and it worked flawlessly. Riju saw me but the lynel had leapt over me to attack Sufene and I used my power and the beast forgot her and returned to attacking me.”

 

“So it’s given you power over monsters.”

 

I nodded, “Well...that is certainly useful but it feels nefarious. Ganondorf was once renowned for being able to control the worst and darkest beasts and monsters.”

 

I pulled the gauntlet back on and the triangle vanished, “That is what I’m worried about.”

 

Impa placed a hand on my arm, “You aren’t Ganon though my dear. There is nothing to worry about. After Hylia brought you back she probably rewarded you with the triforce of power for your last stand at the citadel.”

 

I shook my head, “Well I don’t like it so I’ll be looking for a replacement for my position if things sour. Also I trust you all to keep this from the Queen’s ears along with anyone else's. I’d rather not cause any pain or stress. Meeting dismissed.”

 

 

Upon reaching my room I sighed and locked the door before beginning to undress, setting each piece of armor carefully on a stand by the window. When at last the slow process was complete I glared at my hand and the glowing triangles, the bottom two just outlines while the top was filled in. I then flipped my hand and practically let out a growl at the true nature of this power. A single black and reddish triangle shimmered on my palm, letting off a mirage like hum of power. I pulled on a leather glove, snuffing the infernal object. At least it didn’t seem powerful enough to show through armor or clothing. I still couldn’t take any chances.

 

I wrote in my journal before grabbing a pile of papers from a shelf near the door and turning to a table, much like the one in the king’s study, to remove a lynel coin from Manhala. I glanced through each paper, reading the scouts reports and adding or subtracting tokens from the map. When I got to the last one I pulled a Hinox coin from Akkala and added a rogue guardian to Lake Hylia before setting them aside and stepping back to look at it. The coins gathering near Mount Gustaf was troubling. Monsters fight with each other most of the time but they’ve been in the area for two weeks now with no reports of any fighting. No patrols get very close to Mount Gustaf and no locals reside in the area so it’s safe to assume it is currently safe.

 

I shook my head and massaged my temples, willing the headache to subside long enough for me to find relief in my bed. In my dreams I wa surrounded in purple flames high above the castle. I felt no fear.

 

 

I drew my blade and could feel the recruits cower before the black blade, “Alright, all of you’ve volunteered to join the army and we appreciate that a great deal but we cannot let just anyone in. Despite Hyrule’s position, I won’t let our ranks become swelled with brigands, bullies, or a mob of weak willed and poorly appreciative individuals who would rather harass then help a fellow soldier or citizen. Are any of you like that?”

 

The line of recruits milled about, most young and inexperienced, “Is that a yes? If so then you can leave right now. Go on, pack your things and leave.”

 

They were still silent and I sighed, sheathing my blade and turning away to see Zelda and someone else watching from the balcony above, “We’re done here then. Disappointing.”

 

“I’M NOT LIKE THAT!”

 

I turn, lifting an eyebrow, “Who said that?”

 

One kid stood before all the others, firmly grasping his training sword and standing with his head tall, “I WANT TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF HYRULE!”

 

I drew my blade again and returned to the center of the training yard, “You have spirit but what about skill. Come and test my blade. Land a hit and you are in as a squire right here and now.”

 

He hesitated but drew his blade, launching himself at me with a wild overhead swing. I easily deflected it and kicked him to the ground, knocking his blade away. I could see the fear hanging in his eyes, the fear of failure.

 

“Get up and try again. This isn’t something where you only get one chance.”

 

He did, scrambling to grab his blade and dropping into a combat stance, “There you go. Think about your attacks, your enemy, your strengths and weaknesses, the strengths of your enemy. What do you do?”

 

He narrowed his eyes, curls of brown hair drifting in the wind across his face. I could see the contractions in his muscles before he even attacked and I moved accordingly, ducking low to avoid the horizontal swing and sticking my blade where his foot would land, tripping him over my shoulder and sending him rolling. I spin my blade idly in my hand.

 

“Come on kid, put more concentration into it. I saw that coming a mile away and you still seemed to hold back.”

 

He grabbed his blade and dropped into another stance, “I...I don’t want to hurt you if I do hit.”

 

“Hurt me? No. In time you will learn how to effectively control your attacks but right now I’m asking you to fight me as an enemy. A soldier of Ganon. A Yiga assassin.”

 

“But you’re the general?”

 

“Not right now. Treat me like the enemy.”

 

“Who could we face as powerful as you?”

 

“Does it matter? If you can’t beat me then at least fight like you can.”

 

He attacks again and then three times more, each time getting tossed off into the dust like a bag of grain until he finally doesn’t get back up. He lowers his head, “I’m sorry general I-! I can’t defeat you. I am too weak.”

 

“Alone perhaps...but there is only one of me. Perhaps if only you had someone else to cover for you in battle.”

 

He looks up in confusement, “Battle is a group effort. Sure, personal skill is important, but the ability to effectively take down an enemy as a group is essential.”

 

“Come on Djarik, get up.”

 

A man steps up and offers him his hand, “We’re in this together now.”

 

He takes it and another recruit tosses him a sword and within a minute I’m surrounded by fifteen recruits and I smile, “Come on then. First person to land a hit becomes a squire.”

 

They attacked me at once, obviously expecting an easy victory as they bore down on me. I was almost sorry to crush their hopes and dreams by leaping up over their heads and kicking one away, parrying the three blades that were able to follow me. I smirked as the fight collapsed into a rowdy brawl as the recruits tried to get into position and battle me as I constantly shifted positions and disarmed them.

 

 

The thrill and adrenaline of battle had just subsided when I looked around at the weary bodies of the recruits. Not a single hit today. They will have other days to grow though they did start coordinating much better towards the end. It was shame that they were ultimately too tired and worn down to continue. A scratch of steel on stone and I turn to the kid from the beginning, Dejarik, who pulled himself up with help from his sword.

 

I shrugged and spun my blade, “I’m impressed by your spirit but that cannot win you every battle. I doubt you can even attack after all the times you’ve fallen.”

 

He rubs his bruised cheek and smirks, “I have to try...even if I can’t win right?”

 

Suddenly a blow to my back sends me spinning around to come face to face with a young girl, her skin dusty and purple with bruises, a training sword in her hand, “Got you.”

 

My stunned amazement turns to a laugh, “To think after all that I’d lose to a trick as old as that. Well you’ve won recruit. Are you ready to become a squire in the Knight Order of Hyrule?”

 

She smiles but it fades fast as she looks over at Dejarik who had collapsed into a sitting slump, “Just...me? Nobody else?”

 

“That was the deal.”

 

“They fought much better than me. If not for them I wouldn’t have hit you.”

 

“You hit me though meaning you win. You can either accept or decline.”

 

Worry crosses her face, “I...I can’t.”

 

I snort and put my arm around her shoulder, “Sorry about all of this then but you weren’t going to be picked anyway.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nobody gets picked. You all become squires.”

 

Cheering and congratulations rose from the exhausted conscious ex recruits and I ruffled Dejarik’s hair, “Nice job boy, see you at the ceremony. Keep up that attitude and you’ll go far.”

 

In pairs, the recruits kneeled before me and accepted the vows of squiredom. Due to circumstances, most conscious were paired with the unconscious. I sheathed my blade as soldiers came to help them to the barracks for rest and care when I heard clapping and looked above to the balcony.

 

“Shara could you come up here? That was amazing!”

 

 

I exited and took the spiral staircase to the overview, bowing to the Queen after removing my helm and offering a nod to Riju, her fellow onlooker, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a display like that Shara.”

 

“That’s probably why her majesty took you to see it. It usually is like this but this is the first time I’ve lost on the first bout.”

 

“First bout?”

 

“Groups of recruits fight together against me until they win. Without teamwork there is no hope that they could defeat me.”

 

“Zelda wasn’t kidding about your swordsmanship. It really is the stuff of legends.”

 

Zelda turned to her, “I told you Shara was the best swordmaster in Hyrule. Still is.”

 

“Better than Link?”

 

Zelda seemed to pause, “I used to hold a record for most duels undefeated but Link broke that spree on the day the triforce of courage chose him. Since then there hasn’t been much time to reaffirm who is the best.”

 

“Maybe you should hold a tournament or something! Gather people together from across Hyrule!”

 

I frown and tilt my head, “I’m not much for tournaments or big events anymore. Besides, I had beaten my brother before that many times though it was usually close so I’ll just say we’re too close to count.”

 

A woman had appeared at the door in white robes and Zelda clapped a hand to her chest, “Oh my-! I had forgotten all about the ritual! I really must go prepare I’m already late.”

 

Zelda rushed out, leaving Riju and I on the balcony. Riju sighed and leaned on the railing.

 

“Sometimes I think it would be nice to be Queen and then I remember all the...stuff.”

 

“It is indeed a complete package. I wouldn’t give anything to be Queen of Hyrule. I’m not cut for it.”

 

“I think you’d do great as a Queen. You have that regal aura and people listen to you.”

 

“Perhaps but Zelda holds the triforce of wisdom. Whether she chooses to use its power or not, she is gifted with a better understanding of what is right and wrong to do for most situations.”

 

She giggles quietly, barely noticeable over the breeze, “You have lots of respect for her?”

 

I approach the fireplace, staring at an old portrait of the king and his daughter with her mom, a short lived grouping, “She was Royalty then and still is.”

 

“More than just duty no?”

 

“We were friends. My father served as a knight and my mother was handmaiden to the Queen. We used to play together.”

 

“Did Link also play?”

 

“My father had a great deal of expectations for him, us both really, and rarely gave us the chance to all play or really become friends. Zelda hated him for most of her life up until the tragedy.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah but don’t tell her that. She wanted me to be her champion instead of Link but the King refused.”

 

“Why? Did he not like you?”

 

I snorted, “No he wanted me to be his guard,” after judging her reaction I shook my head, “No I was already through to becoming the youngest Royal Guard ever but Link was chosen by the master sword as holder of the triforce of courage. I never said much, except in comfort to Zelda, because Link was capable and perhaps a more dogged protector then I would have been.”

 

She joined me looking at the portrait, “What happened during the calamity? Link has refused to really tell me anything and most books and eyewitnesses are gone. I know Ganon defeated Hyrule but what happened in the middle.”

 

My mood sullied, “There are books in the library but I can be your tutor for history for at least this bit. Not now though as I do not want to think on the past so early in the day. Pick a time.”

“Uhhh….tonight?”

 

“Alright I’ll clear my schedule...where?”

 

“Wait your schedule? I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Where shall we have your history lesson?”

 

“I uhhhh...the library Atrium?”

 

“I’ll be there then. If you do not show then I will find you.”

 

“I’ll be there okay!”

 

 

Wearing my non combat related attire consisting of a modified version of the ancient Royal Guard uniform. I had removed the thigh boots and arm gloves as they were frankly ridiculous and the designer had obviously never tried wearing them and doing anything other then standing still. Just using your arms and legs for daily functions was downright painful if you hadn’t worn in your outfit yet or if some shnook of a noble decided that your boots were too worn and had your whole outfit redistributed, ruining all the wearing in I had done. Instead I wore black leather gloves and normal dark leather boots. The remaining garb was dyed in purple with the regular red underlayer. The whole thing was of course covered in golden symbols and embroidery for Hyrule, the goddesses, and the Triforce. I hadn’t bothered with my hair and, after checking my reflection in a decoration shield on the wall, realized I probably should have.

 

I entered the library and ascended the steps, finding my first guard on duty. There should be four in the library alone, “Excuse me guard?”

 

The soldier saluted, “Lord commander!”

 

Part of me wanted to sigh. Every guard seemed to have their own take on my position though I can’t blame them. I fulfill a lot of roles and never made my real position really clear, “Has the Gerudo Chieftain arrived?”

 

“Yes sir, she proceeded to the atrium.”

 

“Very good, carry on.”

 

I found the spiral staircase, rebuilt since the calamity to allow access to the most enjoyable, from my point of view, part of the library. From here you could watch everyone. It was also where I used to wait when the king was in his secret study.

 

 

Cresting the last of the stairs revealed the red haired woman, staring out the window. She sat at a small table set into the wall, a semicircular cushioned chair. Typically there would be books scattered around but there were none these days. She turned and smiled as I sat across from her.

 

“Greetings Shara, I like your hair.”

 

Ignoring that, “As to you Riju. Are you ready?”

 

She leans on one arm, swinging her hair over her shoulder, “Of course, I’ve always been big on history lessons.”

 

I pull a map out of my pocket, spreading it on the table, “Mind the sarcasm, you wanted to know so I’m telling you.”

 

“Then teach me.”

 

 

I pointed to a location close to castle town on the plains, “This was where Link and I lived. It used to be a large fort but it’s...it’s all gone now.”

 

She reaches to touch my hand but I casually shift my hand, giving her a meaningful look, “We’re over it. It’s being rebuilt. Most of the people there survived and escaped into the Hateno region over here.”

 

“You’ve gone over the prophecy, the guardians, Zelda’s role, and the history leading up to the conflict but what happened? How did you end up in Akkal over here?”

 

I tapped on a spot, “There’s an arch here. Apparently that’s where Link, Zelda, and the champions were when Hyrule castle fell. I already told you about the beasts so all the champions headed off to man their posts only to find Ganon shadows, clones designed specifically to kill them, waiting for them. None of them survived.”

 

“So Urbosa died in Naboris?”

 

“Almost certainly. I heard about their deaths in the days closing the end.”

 

“Where were you? You said where they were when Hyrule castle fell but were you not there?”

 

“I was. Ganon launched a surprise attack that crippled our defences but without the king dead, there was no way he could manifest in the way he did. Yiga assassins opened the doors while monsters charged in. We were in the main hall when it happened but the king refused to stand down from his throne so we were forced to stand there. They were relentless and despite the royal guards best, they slaughtered us and killed the king. Those that survived retreated out the secret exit towards the Kaya Wan shrine,” I tapped my finger on a river crossing, “Another fort that appeared to be standing. We met with the troops there and that’s where I took command. I sent scouts to find the champions, Link, and Zelda, as well as locate any remaining forts or troops. In the days following, we fought day and night against the rogue guardians as we waited, the shadow of Ganon draining our morale.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Good news and then terrible. Hateno and Akkala were still strong and it seemed that the guardians had no interest in the north or the deserts. We also received word that all the champions had been killed and that Zelda and Link had retreated to Hateno. That’s when the attacks became incessant, forcing us to abandon the fort and retreat here, to the Akkala citadel. A fort in the shape of a mountain or a mountain in the shape of a fort take your pick.”

 

“You...died there right?”

 

“Yeah...at the top here. They chased us all the way and...I probably killed forty before I even got there. Same story though. We defended for days but our numbers and supplies dwindled until there was a hundred men and I. I ordered them to escape through the secret tunnel towards the spring of power. It turned out they were drawn to my sword and ignored most of the soldiers when I was around.”

 

“Did you just die then? Alone?”

 

“More than you know. The day before, the last scout returned from Hateno. Said my brother was dead. I thought all was lost. As it turns out however, all the remaining guardians came to Akkala to kill me and this allowed Zelda to return the master sword to the forest and put Link in the resurrection shrine before challenging Ganon. Blessing in disguise huh?”

 

She didn’t even smile, looking very serious, “That must have been horrible. You died alone with no chance of surviving, knowing that your brother and all the champions were dead. I can’t even imagine that-”

 

“Don’t try. Nobody should ever have to go through that again. That’s why we’re rebuilding the kingdom. That’s why we won’t make the same mistakes as Hyrule did in the past. Evil will never threaten innocents again.”

 

She was silent and I sighed, unclenching my fist, and rolled up my map, “If you have any questions feel free to ask. Zelda knows the most otherwise I’d say. She outlived us. My brother has plenty of stories leading up to the destruction of Ganon.”

 

She stopped me from getting up, “Are you okay?”

 

I stared into her sad eyes and put up a false smile, “Of course I am. I have to be. It’s all in the past.”

 

“I don’t think any amount of years would put that into the past. I lost my mother when I was very young and I still think about it.”

 

“I’m fine but thank you for the concern.”

 

Seemingly having bought my lies she smiles lightly, “Tell me, have you discovered the spy who recovered those objects of import?”

 

Look her in the eyes, don’t let her know anything is wrong, “I believe I located the one in my records of employment and operations. A black haired Sheikah returning the golden helmet, a sword, and shield?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“She is currently on a self assigned mission in Akkala looking for a possible Yiga base. She should return within the next three weeks but I really cannot say or reach her.”

 

“A shame.”

 

I frowned, “I had forgotten as she hadn’t made a big deal of it to me but...she did mention she had difficulties returning the artifacts and asked to be neglected for future desert operations. Do you know anything about that?”

 

She looked guilty and squirmed a bit, “Yes well...you see I had a vision...well prophecy from the dragon sage about my destiny and it matched her perfectly to the word. I...tried to have her caught by the guards but she evaded them and broke into the palace to return the objects. She took a...arrow to her thigh but didn’t seem to mind. One of the guardsmen figured she was an assassin but I’m very sorry for that. She escaped into the desert and we found no trace of her.”

 

“I see. I can contact you when she returns but I can’t be sure she will want to meet you after all that.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Leaving Riju and the library behind I went straight to the keep, throwing open the doors and casting silence over the group of knights and soldiers arguing over a huge replica map set into a massive table, apparently a very popular article for the past generals and kings of Hyrule given that they’re everywhere. I approached the table and nodded at them.

 

“Updates gimme them.”

 

A knight with red highlights on his armor, marking him as a member of my guard order, stepped forward and used a spear to point, “As you requested, our scouts have kept an eye on the Gustaf group and it seems they may set camp.”

 

“How soon? Visible confirmation?”

 

“We are...attempting to visually confirm but we have to be careful. From our estimates it is a large group.”

 

“Well be careful, this information is not worth dying over yet. Knowing they’re there is half the battle. What about the Lynel pack?”

 

A blue knight, one of the Champions, or Link’s soldiers, that I hoisted upon my brother to give him more to do, “The Lynel pack has joined with two smaller Lynel packs. We were planning to intercept them but they drew closer faster than anticipated.”

 

“Still no settlements aside from the Ruto correct?”

 

“None so far.”

 

“Keep watching them. They’ve gained numbers far too fast. We’ll have to set up an ambush or trap at this rate. Tomorrow we can send some companies to shadow them and try to pick off their numbers. Anything else? How about the guardian problem?”

 

A silver knight, meaning he was just a Hyrule soldier, “The active guardians have mostly been dealt with thanks to the Sheikah weapons. No more have been located.”

 

“Great. Fabulous. Anything else?”

 

The red knight, “We have...one possible Yiga clan involvement. An attack on a guard patrol by unknown assailants near Lake Hylia.”

 

“Were there any casualties?”

 

“They met with another guard patrol which caused all the attackers to vanish. To read the report correctly it states that: The attackers appeared out of thin air, firing dozens of arrows as if there were many more attackers then my men saw. Thanks to the arrival of another patrol, we only suffered minor wounds. The attackers evidently vanished and, upon searching the area, left only bananas.”

 

I shook my head, “Gods above I hate those murderers. It’s definitely the Yiga clan. Nobody else brings bananas with them. Double the guard detail and make sure those patrols are careful.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“And keep me updated. Doesn’t matter the time. If you banging down my door at midnight saves one man then by the gods break my door in half. Good night and watch those Lynels, something's not right.”

 

“Of course sir.”

 

“Good night Commander.”

 

 

I hit the horseshoe with the hammer again, sending sparks flying into my face but I was use to it by now, lifting the horseshoe to the stable workers, “See? This is more along the lines of how this should work. Your shoes fit and the horses don't find them uncomfortable but they lose them too easily. We’re currently looking for a farrier so you won’t have to do this forever unless any of you would like to learn,” I spotted a guard through a window rushing towards the entrance to the stable, “Well if you have anymore questions either see me or talk to Rute, the Goron blacksmith down in castle town. We’ll both be glad to show you a trick or two.”

 

I got up and pulled my apron off as the guard ran around the corner, freezing as she came face to face with Malice who immediately went to bite her though, lucky for her, she ducked in time and backed off, “Ahhhhh!”

 

I stroked the massive horse’s neck, “Easy there Malice. What’s got you in a rush soldier?”

 

She saluted, “Trouble in the west ma’am! The Lynels are turned towards the Gustaf group.”

 

I pushed past her, grabbing her arm to drag her along, “When was this report?”

 

“Just got in. Orik said to find you first.”

 

“Did you deliver it?”

 

“Got it from the scout at the Gustaf outpost.”

 

I grabbed knights as I went towards the barracks, “This ends today. That’s too many monsters.”

 

“Shouldn’t we pick them off and not risk a full confrontation?”

 

I stopped at the door, none of the other knights coming to the soldier’s defence, “Typically yes but not here. They’ve become a massive threat and we cannot allow those Lynels to cross that bridge. Now, I’m going to clear with the Queen. Gather four companies. Champions, Sentinels, Oriks, and Lanas. And you, get my horse ready.”

 

The soldier gulped, “T-the big one?”

 

I smirked and patted her on the shoulder, “Just Dusk, the regular sized black one.”

 

The knights scattered to prepare for the afternoon assault as I entered the main castle and quickly found my way through the broad halls, carpeted in yellow and blue, and found two Sentinels who followed in step behind me as I checked the throne room.

 

“Sentinels, do you know where the Queen is?”

 

“She retired to her room after a meeting with the chancellor. I believe Riju was with her.”

 

I nod and take a turn, passing the two guards at the foot of the stairs to the royal wing. The Queens room is at the end of the second floor of the royal wing and I had to pass several more guards before I made it to the white double doors, two female guards of Zelda’s picky choosing stationed outside. They nod to me and step aside.

 

 

I approached the doors to the Queen’s chamber in a hurry but paused as I heard the conversation within, “A maiden came some years ago to return the lightning helm along with 2 ancient relics. Do you recall who that may have been? Link and Shara seemed unsure but stated that she was a Sheikah spy they utilized.”

 

“A Sheikah spy? I don’t recall sending any spies out with such important things. Why do you ask?”

 

“I received a prophecy that involved the spy.”

 

“Do you recall it?”

 

“Yes it went something along the lines of...The black sheathed maiden with locks of the raven who returns the past to the present shall reveal your destiny. Honestly I have no idea what it means but the courier of the relics matched the description so I attempted to talk with her though I may have overdone it.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I asked my guard to capture her but she evaded them and broke into the palace to return the items before disappearing in a sandstorm.”

 

“My she sounds quite...fascinating. I can only think of one person with black hair that we would trust with that sort of mission but that would mean-”

 

I threw open the doors and the Queen and Riju jumped a little at the sound of the metal slamming against stone, “Excuse me your majesty! Excuse me my lady.”

 

“Oh! Shara we were just talking and I was wondering if you had-”

 

I offered a stiff bow and carried on before they could interrupt further, “A pack of Lynels leading a warband of monsters were sighted by Mount Gustaf by the patrols. I will be leading a party to drive them off.”

 

I spun and left my cape flapping in the wind as I left the room before they could connect any further dots. Zelda did not know who went on that mission but Link would cave and tell her and even if he doesn’t it will come back to me anyways.

 

I had switched into different armor plates as I was testing a new design for the blacksmiths. I grabbed a golden plated halberd from the armory before I exited the castle and joined the readied knights. I mounted Dusk and whistled to the group, signalling the hunt was on.


	3. The Guard Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack goes sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note: sorry this took so long. Lot of stuff came up but more is coming. Side side note: For the extra Zelda immersion you can listen to the same music I am while writing this which is entirely tracks on youtube from BrawlBRSTMs3 X and his playlists of the music from Windwaker. Good ones I'm using are The Legendary Hero, Ancient Hero, Farewell Hyrule King, Hyrule Castle, Ganon's castle, Middle Boss Battle, and Ganondorf battle. All thirty minutes. Not your cup of tea that's fine but it's what I'm jamming to(and crying to if it's farewell Hyrule king).

 

The warband was nowhere to be found during the sunlit hours though we searched the west field entirely, “The monsters must have taken refuge on the mountain. How’s the weather looking?”

 

“Not well ma’am! Winds are picking up and it looks like we’re in for a bad storm.”

 

The party was silent as they all understood the situation. Monsters cared not for storms and actually preferred them to attack the villages, caravans, and travelers as it was harder to see and fight and our horses were more skittish and unpredictable.

 

“We must take the fight to them. If we wait for them to attack then they’ll massacre us. We’ll lose our entire advantage.”

 

There were no complaints as we set our sights on the rocky mount and readied weapons. We had reached the bottom when a great horn sounded from above and dark figures appeared on the crest.

 

“They know we’re here! Bows first! Draw out their front before we charge!”

 

Sure enough two lynels and three mounted black bokoblins raced down the hill towards us as poorly aimed arrows landed around us. We spun our horses and raced away, drawing our bows to fire back at them. I spun Dusk and faced down a white maned lynel wielding a great spear, a toothy smile of triumph plastered on its face. It would be the last smile it would ever feel. I drew back my great bow and launched the arrow straight through the beast’s neck, felling the beast in a rolling tumble. The bokoblins were made short work of by my skilled soldiers and Tala had the upper hand on the red lynel before Orik rode behind them and delivered the finishing blow. I yelled and drew my halberd, a long red banner flying from the shaft, before charging up the hill. My soldiers joined behind my charge as I felt the triforce of power fill my body and weapon, creating a shield that protected us from arrows, rocks, and explosives. Dusk leapt the last bit and landed, all four feet planted on a moblin laying in wait, much to the beasts dismay.

 

The monster camp was not fully set up and watchtowers were still being built and campfires unlit. Lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled in the distant darkness as the battle raged, a fast and fluid battle ground that I had drilled them in over and over again. It showed as we made short work of them as we pressed up the mountain. We had caught down the last of the moblins and bokoblins when two new sounds rang out over the mountain. A deep and primal warhorn in front of us along with a regal and imperious trumpet from behind us. Even through the darkness I could make out the shapes of monsters riding across the rock bridge that spanned the Regencia river.

 

“Orders Commander! The second horn is the call of our troops! We’re being reinforced!”

 

I pulled Dusk up and took a deep breath, “Hold the bridge! The storm is coming and if the fight goes too long we shall surely take heavy losses. Form up on the mad man’s decoy!”

 

“But si-”

 

“Question my orders and you will be removed!”

 

I leapt from Dusk’s back and drew out my halberd and moved fifteen paces unto the bridge where I kneeled down and laid the weapon flat. My soldiers took positions unquestioningly and drew their bows back, prepared to spring the man man’s decoy. It was a strategy my grandfather had been renowned for its success, insanity, and eventually his death. A strategy in which one or a couple highly skilled soldiers would take the brunt of the enemy attack while all the others would attack from a safe range. This also put the soldiers in the front in danger of being hit with friendly fire but it proved to be a powerful tactic on bridges and passes across Hyrule, most notably holding the Lake Hylia bridge against the brigand horde.

 

The first lynel thundered out of the darkness and was taken down by four arrows, knocking the body into the river below. The second put up it’s shield but I leapt up and impaled the creature on my halberd. I had barely tossed them into the void when another and another appeared. An entire tribe of lynels must be crossing the bridge, emboldened by the coming storm. Arrows filled the air and I realized that there were more than the amount of soldiers I had brought so I turned briefly. Perhaps twenty more soldiers flanked the bridge all armed with bows and a white horse set with the blonde Queen Zelda and the Chief Riju raced up towards me along the bridge.

 

I stopped the horse by swinging my halberd, “Get back your majesty! There’s still more!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, the soldiers got them all. Come on and get off the bridge. We need to return to the castle before the storm sets in.”

 

I listened to the winds but heard no more screams or roars so I turned to face the obviously upset Queen. I walked beside her when in the far distance, right after a massive boom of thunder, I heard the twang of a metal bowstring. I grabbed Zelda’s reins and yanked her horse’s head towards me, turning the horse and putting him perpendicular to the bridge. While releasing the reins I leapt up to cover the Queen and the Chief with my own body. Time seemed to slow down as I looked from Zelda’s confusion to Riju’s strange look of wonder before the first arrow hit me. Lynel bows shoot arrows in a line so it’s easy to block them as long as you can cover the distance. The arrows sank into the armor covering my arm and buzzed with electricity. After five thuds I dropped back to the ground and grabbed my halberd and charged back unto the bridge as rain began to pour.

 

More arrows shot at me but I spun my weapon, smashing all the arrows that I could not block with my body. Arrows from my own archers shot forth, some hitting my back but none causing any real damage. Finally the culprit reared its ugly head. A massive black lynel, illuminated only by the flash of lightning, wielding a massive club in one hand and a spear in the other. It’s terrifying form occupied the entire width of the land bridge connecting the mountains. I dropped into a low combat stance and wiped the water from my face, awaiting it’s move which came shortly in the form of an ugly formless charge like that of a bull.

 

I leapt at the beast and clashed weapons before being thrown, skidding, back across the bridge. I got to my feet and drew my sword and spun my weapons like batons, rechallenging the colossus. I don’t know if it’s the triforce but any fear I should have been feeling was completely nonexistent as I rushed the onyx lynel.

 

I blocked and parried blow after blow, dodging what I could which was very little given the small bridge we were on. The beast was completely unfazed by the arrows that pelted it’s hide and casually swung away at me as I desperately tried to triumph over the monster. It finally gave me the option when it swung both weapons at me. I sidestepped the clubs crushing blow and ducked the spear before running up the creatures broad arm, dodging it’s gnashing teeth.

 

Before it could pull it’s weapon free I mounted the beast like a horse and plunged my weapon into it’s heart. Or so I thought. The beast roared with rage and abandoned the club and reached back and grabbed my arm, crushing the plates under it’s horrifying strength and forcing me to remain on it’s back. It’s too big so it’s heart must be deeper but I can’t be too far off though I can't move my arm. I looked for anything to help me but all I had was this dulled and cracked halberd, useless so close to the enemy. Then the sky lit up with a massive strike of lightning and I allowed a slight grin to mask my pain as my bones cracked. I leapt to my feet and raised the halberd to the air and was rewarded with the hairs on my neck standing on end as the tip began to glow.

 

“Shara no!”

 

I looked back across the bridge to see Riju covering her mouth as Zelda tried and failed to cover the young Chief's eyes. That’s when the lightning struck and I was first surrounded by a bright light. I watched as the lightning ran along my weapon, through my body, and down my arm, and into my sword. The lynel reeled and tensed all his muscles, shattering the armor on my arm and breaking the bones by the look of it. That’s when the pain hit me as well, like a thousand shock arrows or burning alive in lava except worse. My eyesight was knocked from my left eye and I could only watch as the lynel staggered and plunged off the side of the bridge towards the rocks, hundreds of feet below. I wanted to reach out and grab the ledge but I couldn’t move. I was completely paralyzed. The darkness consumed me and I lost all feeling, floating in a deep and dark ocean.

 

  
  


I came to with the sound of water in my ears. I looked around weakly, wincing as I tried to get up. I did a mental check of my body and let out an exasperated and ragged breath at the results. My left hand was definitely badly hurt. I can move it but the pain is near unbearable. The lynel must have just cracked all the bones and not actually broken any of them. As for the rest of me, it seems I have a couple broken ribs, either a broken or badly sprained right ankle. My right arm seems okay though the scars running down it don’t look good. My armor is a sorry mess of missing plates, broken pieces, shattered links, and dented or disfigured structures. My sword is still clutched in my left hand so at least something's going well. That and I can see out of both eyes though the amount of blood pouring from a gash on my forehead makes it difficult. I pull myself up but immediately get a horrible headache and cough blood across the rocks. I need to find a doctor or healer quickly. There’s no spring of power this time.

 

I manage to use my sword to support myself as I drag myself up a hill towards a tall oak tree, standing alone against the tall grass and rocks. Every inch drawing unbearable agony from the pits of my stomach. When I reach it I smirk at the sight of Hyrule in the rising sun. Has it been a whole night or has it been longer? Have they already resigned to my funeral? I measured the angle between the sun and the castle and stabbed my sword into the trunk of the great tree at an angle so that the sun would reflect off my blade towards the castle. I felt weariness take over and I collapsed next to the tree and closed my eyes. Over a hundred years and maybe I can finally rest.

 

  
  


I woke with a throbbing pain in my head and I tried to get up but found something heavy weighing me down. I open my eyes and don’t quite understand where I am. It takes a minute but I finally recognize the window looking over Castle town, the weapon stands, and the practice dummies. I’m in my room. My gaze lowers and I nearly utter a yelp as I realize what’s holding me down. Other than the heavy outer covers of my bed, the still form of a person is stretched across the bed over top my body. As the color returns to my eyesight I recognize the sleeping person to be Riju, the Gerudo Chief.

 

Her eyes are shut and her blue lips part slightly as she takes a slow breath. I swallow my earlier fear and slowly get up so that I’m sitting instead though the sleeping Gerudo prevents any further movement. All her ornaments are nowhere to be seen though she still wears the stylish desert garb she had on at the feast. Her red hair is messy but still looks soft and sleek as it rustles in the breeze from the open window. A lock comes loose and dangles over her right eye and nose, causing her to scrunch her face up as it tickles her skin. I gingerly reach towards her and tuck the hair behind her ear when my fingertips brush across her skin and I quickly withdraw my hand. It was warm and soft.

 

I’m brought back to the present when she murmurs something and her eyes blink open. She gets off me and leans back in the chair she was sitting in before she fell asleep and rubs at her eyes with her wrist as she stares blankly at me.

 

Unsure of what to say I stammered, “Riju?”

 

Her eyes widened and she suddenly lurched forwards, sending all sorts of red flags through my soldier’s brain, and wraps her arms around me, “Shara you’re back! I thought you’d never wake up after you didn’t stir for two whole days!”

 

“Two days?”

 

“I was so worried after you protected me from that terrible creature and then you got hit by lightning and then you fell into the river and we couldn’t find you!”

 

I hushed her, still unsure of what to do, “It’s all okay now. I’m back. Did you really wait for me?”

 

“Of course I did you're going to be-”

 

Just then the door flew open and Zelda and Link hurried in, each with a smile though Zelda’s reformed into a disapproving frown, “Shara! What were you thinking back there? You could have died!”

 

I tried to pry the Gerudo off me but found her stronger than I thought, “Nice to see you too your majesty.”

 

“Your majesty nothing. Zelda is asking for an apology and a promise.”

 

“Ok-ay.”

 

“Promise me you’ll stop doing stupid things. I can’t believe I thought Link was the stupidest hero alive but I guess it runs in the family.”

 

Link winks at me, “Alright I promise I won’t do anything that flashy again.”

 

“That’s not what I asked for.”

 

“I can’t promise I won’t sacrifice my life for yours or any royal guest or ally of Hyrule Zelda.”

 

She opened her mouth to argue but Link elbowed her and she sighed before shoving him, “Fine, just think about that next time you can do something less insane okay?”

 

“Alright I will. I promise.”

 

Zelda seemed to smile a bit before returning to disapproving mother mode, “And I’m disappointed in both you and your brother don’t let me forget! Why didn’t you tell me you two planned the return of the Gerudo relics behind my back.”

 

Link looked away but I didn’t give up yet, “You were busy.”

 

“Not busy enough to constitute at least consulting me. And you didn’t tell me that you Shara actually went there yourself.”

 

“I did no such thing. I hate the desert.”

 

“Riju? What was the Hylian returning the relics wearing?”

 

“All black desert garb with black hair. There was a silver lining on the clothes.”

 

I nonchalantly began massaging my shoulder, “I don't own something like that. I wear practical clothing like armor. I am the commander of the royal guard.”

 

“Is that so? Let’s go check your wardrobe then shall we?”

 

“Go for it. Be my guest and rummage through my stuff.”

 

Zelda threw open the doors to my armory where I kept all my suits of armor, extra weapons, tools, and materials for repairing them. She went through the closets and shelves but found nothing. I had begun to smile when I saw her eyes catch on something I knew that the jig was up.

 

“What’s this?”

 

She approached a suit of armor that was in a state of disrepair and I was restoring it as it was a high quality build and reached into it, withdrawing her hand with a bundle of black clothing, lined with silver metal. She let the clothes fall away to reveal a black silk top, obviously made by the Gerudo.

 

“Really Shara?”

 

I finally detached Riju, “Why does it matter if I went? I returned the relics and left and that’s it.”

 

She sighs and tosses the clothes on the bed, “If only. Riju could you read the entire prophecy you were told by the dragon sage.”

 

“The dragon sage is dead. Slain by Ganondorf thousands of years ago.”

 

“His body may be but his spirit lives on in the dragon’s exile out in the deep desert.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Riju cleared her throat and looked at a piece of paper she had pulled from somewhere, “Youngest chieftain of the Gerudo, a pale maid approaches wreathed in jet with locks of the raven. Wielding a sword of the ancients by the name of Din’s Hope, the hero shall fall only to rise. Your destiny awaits within her.”

 

“I’m...I’m sorry? What? How does some dead spirit know the name I carved into my sword.”

 

Zelda has pulled my sword from somewhere and had unsheathed the black blade forged by the Sheikah and given to me as a gift. The childish person I was then, upset that the sword was not truly mine as it had neither been forged for me nor had chosen me such as my brother’s Master Sword, had taken to the blacksmith and carved my own name for it and imprinted it with the mark of the Goddess Din which was also the only tattoo I had.

 

“And why would I have anything to do with the Gerudo? The first time I set foot in that desert was when I delivered your thunder helm.”

 

Riju smirked at me and began brushing my hair with a comb she pulled from her own hair, “For as long as we have existed, a vision or prophesy is always granted to the Chieftain by the desert sage to give them either their destiny or fate.”

 

“Is there a difference?”

 

Zelda sighed, “Shara you always avoided the Gerudo but among their people and culture...well...one’s fate is what they are to do or accomplish, such as Riju’s fate was too reconquer Naboris, but one's destiny is...who they are to marry. They usually go out searching for their destiny as no men are allowed in the city.”

 

I stared at her in disbelief as Riju got uncomfortably close and I lowered my voice, “So Zelda you’re telling me that I have to marry Riju because she had some prophecy?”

 

“Well I gave her my permission but-”

 

I could feel my blood boil, “You what Zelda?! You gave her your ‘permission’?”

 

“Well your parents are-”

 

“Dead. Yes. They are. For over a hundred years now yet what am I? A child? Is this a political marriage now? What gives you the right to ‘give permission’ for me to marry someone?”

 

She stayed silent as I fumed at her, unable to comprehend what I had heard, “And let’s talk about parents for a second shall we since you brought it up. Do you remember who I swore loyalty to? Your father. Never have I uttered you name and mine in an oath and never shall I. I swore to protect this kingdom upon your father’s death and that I shall do. You cannot order me in intimacy to do anything princess. Order my brother to tell me to marry Riju if you want to throw your power around like that.”

 

“Shara-! I...I just thought that-”  


 

“Frankly I’m hurt. I will not marry nor shall I consent to any type of bondage of that sort when I’ve already pledged my life to the kingdom.”

 

“Won’t you at least give her a chance?”

 

Suddenly the cold sharp edge of a blade appeared under my throat, “Won’t you? I had been prepared to take my partner back by any means necessary but that would be easier if you just gave me a chance.”

 

I met her gaze and grabbed the blade, feeling blood trickle through my fingers, “You wouldn’t. You’re too kind hearted and soft to do something like actually threaten my life.”   
  


For a second her face reddened but she sighed and lowered her knife, “Fine, you called my bluff. In the past chiefs did do that but you’re right...I can’t.”

 

I too felt my anger die a little and I pushed her hand off my arm and looked back at Zelda, “I’m hurt. Please leave and allow me to rest. This has all been very stressful and I’ve found a bad headache.”

 

Link left immediately but Zelda and Riju lingered, “Go.”

 

Zelda left and Riju opened her mouth, “We’re done speaking Chieftain.”

 

After they left I clutched my head in frustration, giving my body a rundown. Bandages covered most skin and my left arm was splinted. I felt a pang as I breathed in and winced, pushing on my ribs to see if the healers missed anything. Nothing hurt, no matter how hard I pushed yet when I took a full breath it was like there was this cold pain in my chest. Whatever, it will pass.

 

 

A knock at the door, “Yes?”

 

It opened for Lana and Orik and I smiled, “Welcome friends.”

 

They bowed, “We are sorry for-”

 

I snort, “What? This is my fault. Don’t bother me with apologies.”

 

Lana brought up a wrapped package in leather, “We were asked to deliver this to you. The explorer said it had your name written on it.”

 

I opened it and my eyes went wide as a violin lay on my lap, “This-? This is over a hundred years old. How did it survive?”

 

Orik smiled, “Said it was tucked away in an ancient basement chest and wrapped in leather.”

 

“Give him my thanks if you find him. And thank you for coming. Were there any other casualties?”

 

Orik looked at Lana whose face toughened, “A knight, young kid, just promoted. He had a bad way with a lynel and took three arrows to his chest. He...he died yesterday. The healers couldn’t save him.”

 

I felt my eyes moisten, “When?”

 

“During the-”

 

“When is his funeral?”

 

“Today. His family wanted the body to be laid to rest as soon as possible.”

 

“Where?”

 

“You surely aren’t thinking of going. You’re hurt! They’ll understand-”

 

“Some kid I sent to die won’t understand me not being there. I’m going.”

 

I painfully slid out of bed, stopping Orik who tried to step up with a razored glare, “You can either tell me where this funeral is being held or I’ll just go out looking on my horse.”

 

“No...no need, the funeral is being held in the grand square by the fountain.”

 

I sucked in breath and pushed Lana away from the door to my armory, “I’m going to pay my respect. Either join me or leave me now.”

 

They sighed together and helped me into my ceremonial armor, the heaviest I owned. The platinum armor, golden triforce on the front, and white and purple under cloth sparkled as if it had just been made. I neglected the helmet and took a long spear from the rack. It was cast in black metal with a white point, a long banner of Hyrule attached to the stave. Orik and Lana filled out as I caught sight of the violin. I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder before leaving the room.

 

 

The funeral procession had almost ended with everyone paying respects before sitting in the rows of benches, a single aisle leading to the coffin. Orik and Lana went first to pay respects before standing to the sides. Most of the attendees were the poor kids folks or other Hylian guards, knights, and recruits. I could make out the parents by the weeping.

 

Using the spear as a walking stick I slowly made my way up the aisle, drawing gasps and hushed whispers. Each step was labored with pain but I wouldn’t let it take me down. The flag blew out to a gust of wind, trailing high above. When I reached the stairs up to the fountain and the coffin I pulled out my violin and set it against my neck, letting out a breath of air before pulling the bow across the strings of the ancient instrument.

 

The sad music that filled the air brought silence over the crowds, playing a song I knew by heart and the one I had played for my own fathers and mothers funerals. It once had accompaniment and lyrics, but like the song itself, it tells the tale of being alone to face the end but going on knowing you will be reunited on the other side.

 

As I finished, I could hear the weeping of the attendees and I approached the coffin, tripping on the second step to come down on my knees. I waved off Lana and laid a hand on the hardwood, “I’m sorry friend. Yours was too unfair a trade to ask upon anyone. I will make it up to you knight.”

 

A click of boots on stone brought me from my prayer and I pulled myself up with the spear, looking back down the aisle to see two travelers making their way. I slanted my eyes and growled, walking towards them as best I could.

 

“Begone!”

 

Everyone seemed startled and stared at me but the two travelers weren't in the slightest. The woman simply turned to the man, “Think she’s caught on?”

 

“Possibly, look how disapproving she looks. Maybe it’s cause we’re out of dress code.”

 

“Yeah, shame I didn't wear my black.”

 

“Yes the death of a soldier is serious business.”

 

They looked at me, “Despite how worthless he was.”

 

I scowled and drew my sword, “Yiga clan boneless scum.”

 

In a flash of red they were covered in their uniform with the infamous white mask and long sickles in their hands. They ran towards me and I met them with my weapons, blocking their attacks though it quickly spiralled out of control as they overwhelmed me in my weakened state.

 

“Go for the head brother! We must have a prize to return with.”

 

I ducked and pushed him back with the spear before convulsing into a hacking fit. The woman kicked me over unto my knees, “There we go, nice and easy.”

 

She raised her weapon but as I looked up and caught the reflection of the sun on the blade I felt fire ignite in my chest. As she swung downwards I grabbed her arm and threw her down on her back in front of me. I grabbed my sword from where it had fallen and plunged it into the man’s chest, still turning and spinning the spear in the other hand, before bringing the point down into the woman’s back. They screamed in pain but I did not move. Finally the man slid from my blade and the woman had ceased to struggle and cry out. I pulled my weapons free and looked at the blood soaked flag of Hyrule.

 

I turned and left, trailing the weapons behind me. None attempted to stop me as I headed back for my room, finally shutting and locking the door behind me. I glared at my wrist, the air wavy and hot as the triforce appeared again. Weak but there all the same. I flipped my hand and saw the rose tint. I tore the gauntlet off and stared into the bright red triforce burning upon my palm, it’s edges colored black. A knock at the door shook me from my haze and I pulled the gauntlet on.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Paya.”

 

“Come in.”

 

“The door is locked.”

 

“Right.”

 

I unlock in and return to the armory to pull off my armor, “What do you want?”

 

Paya takes a seat on a stool by the doors, “I have done the research as you have asked but I fear I will need to broaden my search.”

 

“So it doesn’t exist. The legend ended there.”

 

“No we don’t know that. The Tale of Two Brothers was quite...well it left a large cliffhanger. In typical stories the triforce is collected to defeat the evil but it would have been in the legend. I think it does exist but I need to find where. It will just take some more time is all.”

 

“Time may not be something we have. I am blessed by friends and allies who overlook my actions but that will not last forever. Is it true you are training to become one of Zelda’s agents?”

 

“Yes it is.”

 

“I don’t feel comfortable asking you this, I’ll have you know, but if...if she plans anything major behind my back...no. Not just anything, only anything related to me. Could you tell me?”

 

“She would know I’ve betrayed her the moment I told you.”

 

“No, do not worry about that. I may not choose to act on it but...I can’t stand the thought of not knowing what she may do.”

 

“Do you...are you against the Queen?”

 

I winced as I cut my finger on the spear while washing it off, “Banish the thought. She was my friend. I could wish her no ill. I just...am becoming wary of her advisors. She has made some rash decisions and I’d like to know about them beforehand. Of course only if you agree. I won’t press you on anything.”

 

“I’ll do it. You helped train me so I’ll return the favor. As for the legend, I believe I found the temple where it was housed but the place was destroyed sometime between the calamity and Ganon’s defeat. It’s possible it remains within but I doubt it.”

 

“Who? Who did it?”

 

“No guardians remain in the area. Only monsters but I’d say it was the Yiga. They did the same to several other legends though thankfully all of them were recorded in libraries.”

 

“Thank you. If you find anything else please let me know.”

 

She left, closing the door behind her and I returned to the window to look out at the sunset. In a few weeks when I heal I’ll be ready again. Meanwhile I’ll have to fend off my ‘friends’ it seems.


	4. Dark Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the Guard Commander knows more then her closest allies and friends believe? Perhaps she is not even the ally they believe her to be as well?

Day by painstakingly slow day, I was bedridden, healing from my latest brush with death. The first few days were the worst before I was able to recruit some guards for my room to enforce visiting hours as I refused to go to the ward. The ward is for the sick and I refuse to take up a bed there. My typical visitors, aside from Sentinels bringing me food, water, and medicine, were the usual suspects. Link just to check up on me as a brother, Zelda because she was still feeling guilty and has no handle on her emotions, and the last regular visitor was Riju, the insufferable chieftain. She would come by every hour if fate permitted and I would constantly wake to her voice arguing with the poor guards. Finally I managed to strike a deal to include her in Zelda’s sparring lessons once I healed if she would only visit once a day maximum.

 

 

Riju twirled a halberd head I had been engraving and working on, “You really know how to do a hundred tasks don’t you?”

 

I put down the ancient book and glanced at her, sitting beside my bed facing out the window, “100 years is a long time.”

 

“You weren't learning during those hundred were you?”

 

“May as well have been. I learned multiple lifetimes of expertise in twenty years beforehand so it spread out.”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

I began reading again, “To say my father had unrealistic expectations would be an understatement. My mother managed to keep his expectations real enough but after she passed...well my brother was lucky.”

 

“How? Link had to protect the princess and-”

 

“Link was chosen by the bloody sword and the triforce of courage. From that moment on I was living in his shadow. I could never be as good or even good enough in the eyes of my father.”

 

“Surely he loved you all the same.”

 

“Yes...maybe...but he did not show it. Not once since I was little. Always having me worked to the bone in the smiths, with the gorons, the guard, the archery range, the practice fields, the riding rings, and the shops. You know he made me stand guard outside our house for an entire day on my birthday?”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, whole day with no break. Man wanted two sons and if he couldn’t have that then his daughter would be better than any son.”

 

“Well...you turned out fine from my perspective.”

 

“Don’t tell my brother...but I loathed him. I didn’t shed a tear during his funeral as I did at my mothers. I was glad to see him go. Someone who never recognized me as a person yet controlled my entire life.”

 

“Well...you are still here today. It couldn’t have been all bad.”

 

I closed my book and looked her dead in the eye, “When I say that I would do anything for sweet relief from this life then I hope you believe me. I have suffered for the kingdom for over a hundred years now and I want out.”

 

“You could come with me to live in Gerudo Town.”

 

I glared at her but she didn’t flinch, “As long as this kingdom exists then I shall serve it. Thus is my knights oath. What I want doesn’t matter. I made that promise and got the worst result...but I will still keep that promise. Honor doesn’t have a expiration. I swore to the king that I would protect his kingdom against all threats. Why are you bothering me with this? Leave please. I’m getting fed up with all this talking.”

 

She smiled sadly and got up as I placed the book on the bedside table, “Good night Shara.”

 

Before I could stop her she lurched forwards and planted a kiss on my forehead before disappearing out the door. I rubbed the spot where we had touch and groaned as I fell backwards, “Nobody treats me like anything anymore. What’s permission? What’s that anyways?”

 

  
  


The clang of dull metal swords echoed through the training room as I fenced with Zelda, giving her pointers and instruction as she tried to disarm me. She had gotten much better since she first asked me to give her sword lessons but I was still able to hold her off with my non dominant hand. Finally she lunged forwards and caught me off guards, twisting the blade from my hand and laying the blade against my neck. I smiled at her.

 

“Nice job. I didn’t expect you to use that so quickly after we started working on it.”

 

She too smiled in triumph but quickly returned to a sad frown, “Shara...I wanted to talk about-”

 

“Riju? She’s been watching your training sessions every day since she got hurt. She can't hear us from where she is.”

 

“I feel bad. When we talked together it just seemed so perfect and I guess I just up and forgot that you weren’t just...”

 

“A soldier?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t know how I forgot you were my best friend.”

 

I didn’t make eye contact, “Remember you used to ask your father if I could be your champion instead?”

 

She giggled, “Yeah and he would always just tell you that I was his guard in training and that Link had been chosen by the Master Sword and blah blah blah.”

 

“I’m curious, how did your talk with Riju go that you ended up so for the arrangement?”

 

“After we figured out who was probably the one who had delivered the relics she just started talking about how cool she thought you were. The next day it was how beautiful you were and the next it was how strong and fit you were and on and on. She’s completely taken with you by now. I guess I sorta got swept up in how much she talked about you.”

 

I sighed and put out my hand for her practice blade, “I don’t doubt her honesty. I’ve seen how she looks at me.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking then what is it about her that you don’t like? Is it that she’s a woman? I know there are people who don’t like that.”

 

I took the blades and carefully placed them in a rack on the wall, “No...no that’s not it. I already told you. I have no place in my life for anyone else. I’ve devoted my entity to the kingdom’s protection and if the attack over the Regencia and the attack on the Gerudo party is anything to go on then we’re still in danger. I cannot accept a relationship if it will take away time that I’ve promised to your father. Here she comes.”

 

“Where? I don’t see her?”

 

“I’ve gotten used to hearing her heels clicking on the stone. Three seconds.”

 

Sure enough the young Gerudo rounded the corner of the stairs, smiling in welcome, “Good morning Zelda and you as well Shara.”

 

“Morning your majesty.”

 

She pursed her lips, “I asked you to call me Riju.”

 

“My deepest pardons Riju. How is the wound?”

 

She twisted her heel, still wearing the golden footwear that I warned her about, “It seems fine now. Maybe a little sore but nothing like even a day ago.”

 

“Then it was just a simple sprain. Nothing to be worried about.”

 

“Is it too late for me to join in the practice? I’ll take it easy I promise.”

 

I opened my mouth but Zelda gave me a glare, one that read like a book, “I...if Zelda believes so then yes, you may share in her lesson.”

 

Zelda smiles sweetly, “Of course she may. It is a wonderful honor to be the personal trainer of the Queen and Gerudo Chieftain is it not?”

 

I grabbed a sword and spear from the wall, “Indeed.”

 

I toss the spear to her and tap the blade to my forehead, offering a silent prayer to the gods, “Begin when you wish.”

 

She twirled the spear expertly, letting it come to a rest along her shoulder blade and cheek, “I was thinking sword practice today.”

 

“Beat me with the spear first. No point squandering what you learn without some victory to solidify it. I know you fight with a spear separately from sword and buckler. Next time we can work on that but only if you beat me today.”

 

She twirled it and let it rest in two hands, lowering herself so that the nearly horizontal spear was as tall as she was. I needed to give her no instruction on this art. Only allow her time to learn that last few tricks.

 

She lunged and I sidestepped the blow, twirling to put my sword at my back as she turned it to follow me, clacking the dull blade against mine, “Keep up the ferocity. You will rarely afford a solid strike with a spear to begin. It is too easy to avoid.”

 

She went at me again and again, keeping me dancing along the room, the clack and clatter of metal echoing off the walls. I could see frustration build in her face as I kept mine level and calm. Finally she took a small break and I perched just out of range to wait. She wiped off her brow and dropped into stance again.

 

“Work smarter not harder. Especially when you are faced with an opponent you know.”

 

“I hardly know you though don’t I?”

 

“You know more than you perhaps should. You’ve sparred with me before and watched me in the training yards and with Zelda. Even on the battlefield. My strengths and weaknesses should be evident.”

 

“If you’re idea of weaknesses are talking to instruct your partners or holding off an army on a bridge then I’m not sure how I can use that.”

 

“Talking is an easy one,” I ducked a thrust, “You’ve got the idea.”

 

She stalked me around the floor this time, less running and wild strikes and more pacing with my movement and precise attacks, “There you go. You are at an advantage at a certain range. A spearman is typically at such power over a swordsman. Hence why most soldiers are trained in the spear before the sword. A spear puts you at range, makes it easier to get away, fend off a stronger opponent. I encourage my soldiers to continue their spear practice but a familiarity is all that's needed.”

 

She grunts as she goes for my chest but I block the point with the flat, “Then why are you pressing me for mastery?”

 

“You are royalty. You need to be the best. I could teach you to be mediocre and simply throw your spear as a weapon before switching to your blade but that would require you to be the greatest swordswoman in the land to rely on such skills. Spreading your edges reduces your need to rely on one skill.”

 

She swings upwards at me and I jump back only for her to follow in step, forcing me to ditch my graceful maneuvers in favor of a quick stumble to get out of the way, “Aren’t you the instructor. I can’t...tell if you just memorized a book or not.”

 

I held the spear above with my blade, “Banish it. Quit the chatter, it’s distracting you. Win the spar.”

 

She took a breath and yanked the blade from mine and feinted at me, going in a direction I hadn't expected. Then, impressively, she managed to spin even faster as her spear got within a hair of my head before I ducked out of the way. She continued to spin until I attempted to disarm her. As if by magic, well perhaps by magic as well, she sped up and hit the blade from my grip and leapt forwards, landing with the blade pressed to my neck. I smirked and pushed it away.

 

Her smile was jubilant, “A win's a win. Though I had hoped you would best me by more conventional means.”

 

She offers me the spear which I replace on the wall with the blade that had nearly flown out the window, “That tough to admit?”

 

“Tricks are best up your sleeve and not upon your sleeve. You’d do well to remember that.”

 

“Why bother hiding them? It’d be better for my allies to know what I can do right?”

 

Allies, “You never know. Yiga clan members have infiltrated our orders before. I wouldn't be surprised if they did it again. Even your closest friends could turn on you in these times. Just keep that in mind would you Chief?”

 

“Fine. As paranoid as you are.”

 

A tap of metal on stone and I looked up to see a Sentinel, “Do excuse me Riju,” I bowed, “It seems something had come up. I will speak with you soon.”

 

“Of course.”

 

I followed the Sentinel Knight to the main keep where other Sentinel captains and lieutenants were working over the map, “What news is there? Have you found their hideout?”

 

The highest ranking officer, Luefytz, saluted me and pulled off his helmet to reveal his scarred face and short blonde hair, “Aye Commander. Word has just gotten back from the raid.”

 

I put my hands on the table, “It went well I trust?”

 

“Aye again. Plenty still hanging about, vultures it seemed. Digging out supplies and weapons from the old base.”

 

“And?”

 

“They found a document. An order by the looks. It’s been transcribed here.”

 

He handed a note to me and I squinted at the messy handwriting, “Retrieve the blades and any other supplies you can. Return with haste. Kill any who could make trouble. Return to the Ailyh. I can’t make out these last ones.”

 

“The Darkness Grows and signed Master Rhidha. Likely the new leader.”

 

“And the second to last phrase?”

 

“Probably some kind of moral boost. Ganon’s defeat must have hit them pretty hard after they had already lost their base and old boss. We could do some research if you wish.”

 

“No no...it’s fine that sounds like it. What about Ailyh? Anywhere known by that name?”

 

“None on any maps we have.”

 

“Well that’s damned unfortunate. Keep me up to date. I’ll do some work on my own in the meantime.”

 

 

Once back in my room I checked the hall before bolting the door. I hastily tossed off my light armor that I was wearing and pulled a switch hidden behind a set of old Guard uniforms. The back of the armory slid aside to reveal a darkened room with no windows. I pulled flint and steel from a shelf to strike a candle up. The flickering flame illuminated a desk and multiple chairs and tables all laden with candles, ancient parchment, inkwells, quills, maps, and books. On the wall was a portrait of old Hyrule, each location set with an intricate name, tiny but clear. Over it was hung, temporarily really but I never took it down, a rubbing of the original Brothers Tale. An ancient Hylian Legend about the founding of the kingdom and the triforce. I had no reason to believe it’s truth but someone did enough to the point of carving the whole thing into a wall of dark stone within a temple’s basement. And perhaps, if Paya is to be believed, within the mainstay of the Temple near the Spring of Courage.

 

I lifted a heavy tome set with the triforce, tucked away in the back of a shelf in the great library. It was labeled, Brothers: A tale too old to date. I had read the book hundreds of times, looking for anything. A single clue. Anything about the second half of the tale yet even the anonymous author had not a clue on where the second half could be if it in fact existed. The author analyzed the entire legend and dated it to their best calculations, stating that it could very well be the origin story for the fabled triforce.

 

The problem with the story is that there was no clear ending as in every other myth and legend known to Hyrule. It never mentioned how the evil was defeated, this betrayed and corrupted brother who rose from the dead with vengeance in his heart. The triforce was not complete so the younger brother must’ve killed him or...sealed him away but that would invalidate later myths. Or maybe not. Maybe it never happened. I need the other half to be sure.

 

I pull down the rubbing and lay it on the floor, running my hand over the ancient map. My hand trailed to the southern section to where the town and fortress of Hylia Mount once sat, overlooking the massive lake bearing the name of our patron.

 

Squinting I spread the fabric out and peered at the map, Lake Hylia written in scrawl as well as in ancient. The fabric had worn down over years and had thinned out and a faint mark could be seen. The ink was slightly blotched but it looked like it had bled through but from what?

 

I inspected the edge of the fabric and found it fastened to another piece of tougher leather like material by looping rings of tough string. Using my fingernails I managed to pry off a part and slowly worked my way until half the map was dropped over. There, on the other side was long lists of names. Locations I knew and didn’t were all scrawled longways across the back in faded ink that had rubbed off unto the leather. The names on the lower half were still clear, especially so those in the lower left corner. Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Town, and Kakariko...but these aren’t right. Nidle, Norraf, Uryanal. Those names don’t even appear on that map. What do they-?

 

I kept staring at the names as something seemed off about how they were transposed. Their ink was faded but the letters were strange. The last letter was different then the first in size and width of line. Why would they do that? It certainly isn't appealing to look at. It makes it seem...backward.

 

I nearly slammed my hand down as the last piece clicked in my head. They messed up the print! The words appeared backwards because the plate was flipped. That’s why they wrote on the back. To practice. What other word had that strange feel to it? How the letters seemed too close together and the last letter slightly stronger than the others. The message from the raid. That’s where it was. An out of place word but I can’t remember what it said.

 

I fled the room and avoided the patrolling guards as I stalked through the halls towards the main keep. The room was locked down and I rolled my eyes as there was no ring of keys at my hip. The ring had snapped and I sent it off to be replaced. I headed down the hall and opened the shutter, allowing the warm wind to blow in. I stared up into the sky and at the windows high above, the air circulation for the keep. I could fit through them...probably.

 

Swinging out and sticking my fingers into the cracks and gaps in the stone blocks I made my way up the sheer wall. It was difficult, unbelievably painful, and nearly sent me to my death. By the time I gripped the window, my hands were bloody and shredded and my body heaving with weariness. I slid through the opening and slid down the rough stone before jumping off and landing low.

 

The room was dimly lit with only a few torches lining the walls. The main hold had been left almost how it was when I left even down to a map I had seen a knight put down. I thought about calling the possibility that they had been doing nothing except waiting for me but remembered I had just broken into my own war room. I rummaged through the papers until I found the slip, squinting at the handwriting for the second time that day.

 

“A-I-L-Y-H. And the H is larger just like the others so if I flip them it spells...gods above I’m dull. Hylia. It spells Hylia.”

 

I brushed aside some papers and glanced across the table, “Where is there a Hylia? Well there’s lake Hylia but surely...well...maybe.”

 

I find the lake and inspect it, checking both the lakebed and shore for anything. Maybe an old fort or town. I scour the map, running my fingers along the carved map before finding a small indent. Next to the spot is carved in small ancient hylian, a language I had taught myself unbeknownst to almost everyone, Hideaway’s Grotto. It sat directly across from the center of the bridge and you would have to either swim it or head around on horse or foot. The area had been heavily wooded and was close to the mountainside. A perfect location for a base.

 

“There you are Rhidha.”

 

A door opening shook me from my trance and I quickly ducked below the table as footsteps entered cautiously, “Hello? Anybody there? Hello?”

 

A guard? This is unfortunate. “If you’re in here then come out now or face the Queen’s wrath.”

 

He seemed young but he was getting closer, “Hello?”

 

I spotted a fallen inkwell, made of tough black stone, and grabbed it and sealed the top. Just to my left sat one of the metal and wood poles used to move pieces on the board. I watched as the guards feet moved around the board and just before he got around the edge I tossed the inkwell behind him. The effect was instantaneous for the guard, jumpy from a night of watching the long shadows of torches, and he spun around and leveled his spear. I leapt out, grabbing the pole, and swung it as hard as I dared. The thwack was loud but surprisingly quiet as the guard fell over.

 

Recognizing the soldier I rushed over and checked his pulse, alive, before rushing from the room. A fugitive in my own castle. I checked the hall before smoothing out my clothes and hiding my bloody hands in my pockets, walking calmly and stiffly down the hall. Two soldiers rounded the bend and saluted and I nodded back, fleeing to my room the moment they got around the bend. I closed off my study and retired to bed.

 

 

A banging on my door shook me from my thinly veiled nightmares, forcing me to blink away the darkness that clouded my vision, “Who’s there?”

 

“Sir there’s been an attack!”

 

I leapt out of bed and began pulling clothes on, making sure to put on gloves to cover both the reddish symbol and my bloody hands, “An at-attack? Where?”

 

“Within the castle, we found a guard unconscious in the war room. If we hurry we can get there before he gets taken to the ward.”

 

I grabbed my sword and opened the door, “Then let’s go.”

 

 

The war room was filled with soldiers and officers. Link’s blue tunic made him easy to spot over where the soldier had fell. I pushed through and crouched down next to the young guard. It was Dejarik. A nurse had a press on his bloody head and he still looked dazed but he smiled as he saw me.

 

“M-morning commander.”

 

“Morning nothing, how are you? What happened?”

 

He pointed feebly before wincing, “He’s got a concussion by the looks. Took a nasty blow to the head. We should be able to get him right as rain though within a couple of days.”

 

I nod and turn back to him, “Take it easy now but can you tell me what happened?”

 

“Y-yeah...so I was guarding that door,” he points at the main double doors, “And I heard noises inside so I open it up and nobody's there. I head in to investigate when I get to this spot and something hits the stone by my feet so I turn around and then bam. Wake up here.”

 

I nod, “Well take it easy soldier. Doesn’t sound like there was much you could do. Luefytz? What’s amiss?”

 

The high officer charged, “More like what isn’t amiss? Papers are all over the place though nothing seems to be missing yet. No pieces got moved. Oh and there's all these specs of blood all over.”

 

“How’d they get in? Any ideas?”

 

He sighed and pointed behind me, up at the ceiling, “Sounds crazy but there are more blood stains going all the way up there. Looks like they climbed in from the outside.”

 

“So...is there a traitor among us?”

 

“Would have to be. No way they could get that far without using one of the windows in the keep to access it. Whether they’re still here today is another thing so I’ve called a roll call of all castle personnel and guests. They should be easy enough to spot as their hands will be bandaged.”

 

Yes, very easy to spot, “Of course, good thinking. What could this person have wanted here? What’s important?”

 

“All the stuff here is just intel. Numbers on patrols and their whereabouts.”

 

“Change all of them. If they can’t increase the number then have the patrols cut their distance or change routes. Whoever did this cannot know the exacts. Have scouts sent to the forts immediately.”

 

“Of course, I’ll get it done myself.”

 

He left and I turned to my brother as the medical staff came to escort the soldier, “What do you think brother?”

 

He shook his head, “Hell of a climb they took to get in here and then...well I’d assume they went out the same way but maybe they just went through the door.”

 

“You think they were...Yiga?”

 

“I wasn’t sure until I found this,” he handed me a piece of paper, “Looks like this is what they were after.”

 

I look down at the piece of paper, the note I needed last night, covered in bloody handprints though luckily they were too smudged to actually get a tell on hand size or print, “So they know we know about their new base then?”

 

“Make it impossible to get the jump on them now. We’ll still search but they’ll vanish before we can find it.”

 

“A shame. A missed opportunity then.”

 

He hiked up his belt and stretched, “I notice your in full gear today. What’s going on?”

 

He smirked and ruffled my hair, “All that getting knocked around must’ve given you some memory loss eh sis? Zelda completed her first prayer here at the castle but she has to journey to all the springs to give thanks.”

 

“How long are you expecting it to take?”

 

“She decided...well we decided since she wasn’t sure, that we would go to a spring then return to Hyrule for a day or two of rest. No point taking unnecessary risks.”

 

“Anyone coming with or should I organize guards?”

 

“The new champions will be meeting us for some extra company and protection.”

 

“Good, that should sort that out. When do you head out?”

 

“Midday.”

 

“I’ll send you off then.”

 

 

I followed the commotion to the stables where Zelda’s white horse was giving the stable workers and Zelda trouble. I smiled and pushed them aside as the horse reared, striking out with her front feet. I stepped neatly out of the way before wrapping my hands around her neck, patting her and soothing her with quiet words. I could feel my palm hum and the horse quieted down.

 

“Wow...Shara you’re amazing.”

 

“Just some old tricks Zelda. Maybe I’ll teach you one day. Now up you go.”

 

I cupped my hands and gave her a foot up as she slid into the saddle, “Go easy on her for now. I’m not sure what spooked her but just make sure she’s alright.”

 

I led the horse out to meet Link, laughing with some of the Champion’s guard, “Here she is, package is safe and sound Mr. Link.”

 

“Call me Mr. Link again Shara. Dare.”

 

I laughed and waved as they took off, turning away quickly to return to the safety and darkness of the keep. As soon as I was out of sight from any soldiers or guards I laid a hand on my chest, attempting to laugh again. My chest felt hollow and laughing made me want to cough or spit. Not good. Some commotion took me to the window and I was regaled with horses and carriages entering the castle, swathed in reds, yellows, and gold. Gerudo?

 

I returned outside and approached the group, “Lord Commander Shara!”

 

I looked up at the massive Gerudo woman that had likely been looking for me, “Yes? Should we have been expecting you?”

 

“The Chieftain wishes to see you.”

 

“Well I can see that but why are you here? I thought she had returned home?”

  
“Temporarily. We shall return but she will remain here with few of her trusted guards. I understand you have been training her?”

 

“That’s right, weaseled into a deal is what she did.”

 

“You should not speak of royalty in that way.”

 

My brow creased and my eyes narrowed at the woman, “As Guard Commander of Hyrule and with Queen Zelda currently out of seat, I am the temporary ruling member of Hyrule.”

 

“You are no Queen.”

 

“And you have no right under the sun to criticize me. Shall we take this to your chieftain? Or shall I leave it to Zelda when I come back? Is that what you want? Push me around and then vye for the good Queen’s conscience? Maybe I’ll deal with this right here then?”

 

Her face shifted to one more stoic but her eyes showed a tinge of fear, “Forgive me, the chieftain is waiting at the carriages.”

 

“Forgiven, lead the way if you would.”

 

 

Riju was back in her splendid regalia of gold and crimson and I offered her a slight bow, “Welcome back Chief Riju of the Gerudo. I hope the roads were well though we did not expect you back so soon.”

 

She smiled and offered me a curtsey, “Indeed but it has been several days and I still have much to speak with the Queen about.”

 

“You’ve just missed her. Link and Zelda have departed to complete the first leg of their journey for her to pray at the springs. She will be heading to the spring of Wisdom first and then return here.”

 

“How long do you expect?”

 

I tilted my head in thought, “A week.”

 

“Really?”

 

“These things take time. Especially during these times when the roads aren’t as safe as they used to be.”

 

“Very well, is is possible for myself and some choice others remain here? We do not want to be a bother.”

 

“Of course you may. You are allies and friends of Hyrule so we cannot turn you away. You may stay as long as you wish.”

 

“Is it okay with Zelda gone to-”

 

“I am next in the line of command and during her absence she has placed me as acting...Queen if you will. My say is law. You may stay as long as you feel the need.”

 

She rose to her full height, now taller than me, and took my hand to her mouth, “Thank you milady. Your kindness and hospitality are always welcome.”

 

I pulled my hand away as politely as I could from the kiss and turned my back to her, “Tell the guards how many rooms or lodging you need and it will be taken care of. If you need me either send for me or you shall likely find me in the keep.”


	5. Hot Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah

The rest of the day was normal and slow with no contact with the gerudo party aside from one chance encounter with a pair of guards who eyed me with slit eyes and spoke in hushed tones the moment I rounded the corner. I carried on with my duties late into the night. This continued with little to no sight of the spunky chieftain. It was on the fourth day since Zelda’s passage that I caved to my own desires and retreated deep below the castle to the renovated hot springs.

 

The cold stone felt strange beneath my bare feet, making my skin ache and pain as if I were walking across spikes. I ignored it as I had grown accustomed to with small grievances and pulled the remainder of my clothes off, folding them neatly on a hidden bench behind a screen just outside the bathhouse complex. Finally I was free of my regal cloth, dyed in the colors of my beloved kingdom and knight’s family, and took a towel off a rack. Steam rose above the screens and I pushed through a door, sucking in air through my nose as I felt myself relax in the warm wet air.

 

The pools had surfaced during some excavations and were set aside for future use, as in a hundred years but the gorons were more then willing to help us out with the project. As I slipped over the rocks, depositing my towel safely on a ledge, I thought about whether I would be alone or not. The only others I knew who used this place were some of my knights who regularly attempted to coerce me into coming. Other then that most don’t even know it exists.

 

Pushing those thoughts out of my brain I stretched out in the hot waters, allowing myself to briefly sink below the water and soak my hair as the heat blasted my face. I emerged and took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as I parted my hair and turned my attentions to my wounds of old. I rubbed at my scarred skin, at the new marks and at the hole in my tan abdomen, colored in pale white, almost like a blazing sun. The place where a guardian had shot me through, sending me plummeting from the citadel.

 

I ran my fingers over it, “Why did you bring me back?”

 

I was startled to as I heard an echoed conversation approach, quickly darting eyes telling me I had no time to reach my towel.

 

 

My mind had not fooled me as within a few seconds the far screen doors were pushed open to reveal none other then the princess, her hair straight and long with a white and gold towel as well as Riju, her hair the same way only with a red and gold towel. Their eyes widened as well as mine as I sunk as nonchalantly as I could, stepping out into the deeper section.

 

“Shara?”

 

I threw away the notion that we were all more or less naked, standing straight and leveling my voice as if I were addressing them upon the throne, “Your majesty I did not expect you back so soon or I would have sent guards. I am-”

 

She smiles brightly, immediately putting me both on edge and at ease as ancient internal conflict is given fuel, “No you shush, Link and I fared just fine and besides it’s nearly midnight! I wouldn’t expect you to rouse an entire guard just for us to sneak in.”

 

I could only nod before they approached the edge, forcing me to come to a quick realization, “I didn’t think you would ever come here Shara?”

 

“Even I enjoy a hot springs visit now and then your highness. Several of my knights use it to relax and help wounds heal. They try to drag me here every time.”

 

“How bold of them? And stop with the formality, that’s an order. Now Riju could you steady me as I step in?”

 

“Of course Zelda, here hold on.”

 

I averted my eyes and turned around, “Awww Shara we’re all women here right Zelda? No need to be shy.”

 

“It would be unbefitting of me to view royalty indecent, forgive me.”

 

“I think you’re just flesh shy. Haven’t you ever looked in a mirror before? There’s nothing you haven’t seen before. Anyways were in now.”

 

After hearing the second splash of Riju I turn, “You make it sound so terrible Riju.”

 

My eyes opened wider as I stared at the naked body of Riju and Zelda, there end being apparently much more shallow then mine, the water level only reaching halfway up Zelda’s thighs and to the knees of Riju. I closed my eyes and put a hand to my face.

 

“I just told you that I am above my station yet you decided not to tell me. I really must leave before I am disgraced further.”

 

“Is it that bad? Do you not like what you see? I mean I may not be much but the princess is gorgeous.”

 

“That’s not it! You both look gour-!” I stop myself and take a breath, “Please excuse me. Have a wonderful night...both of you.”

 

Before they could say anything I retreated to the side and grabbed a ladder, beginning to pull myself up when I felt a hand on my arm, “We are only jesting Shara, please do not let us scare you away. We’d love to have your company.”

 

I made certain not to look at the Gerudo woman, now taller than me and in equal peak physical condition, “Please excuse my rudeness chieftain.”

 

I pulled away and left the hot water, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist as I walked back to my clothing. As soon as I made it past the door I collapsed on a bench and held my face in my hands, shaking back and forth, trying to loosen the image of the two naked beautiful women. My mind yearned to see them once more but I quickly found the resolve to dress and leave with haste, my taste of this place souring indefinitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the quicky but school has started slamming me again. Already started on the next part. Stay safe and have fun everyone!


	6. Hollow Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hourglass fills.

I sat at the war table, fading in and out of the conversations as the knights and tacticians tried to work out where the new Yiga base would be or where they would strike next. My eyes kept tracing the board until they would land on Hideaway’s Grotto and I would look away. The reason most of the soldiers were ignoring me was that I was writing in my journal. I could barely even focus on that as my mind kept drifting to last nights hot spring event. I had skillfully avoided any contact with the two, fearing for my life as even staring at a blank page I saw them side by side. Zelda, my beloved queen and the only person able to truly order me around, her pale skin glowing as if she were a ghost, her athletic build, wide hips, muscles pulling her skin tight in some places, and faint but noticeable abs. I knew my face was heating up thinking about it and I detested myself, feeling a sour taste flow through my taste buds. Her bright eyes, flicking up and down, her innocent regal face. Riju was worse. The little girl I had first met had grown to be taller then me, apparently extending to her entire body. Her muscles, tanned skin, ample chest, slight smirk in a friendly sort of way, deep eyes flicking about like Zelda’s. It didn’t help that I knew they were checking me out. Zelda and Riju’s first time seeing me naked despite the time I’ve spent with both, especially Zelda. We’re all women, that happens. Women see each other naked all the time. This is no different. There was no difference.

 

“Hey, Commander?”

 

I jumped and shook my head, “Y-yes?”

 

A young girl bearing the colors and armor of the Sentinels smiled down at me, “I just wanted to check on you. The meeting is mostly over and you seemed to be dozing off. Are you feeling alright?”

 

I pushed back in my chair and got up hurriedly, “Yes yes of course, thank you knight. I’ll get to bed early.”

 

She closes the distance and lays a hand on my arm, frowning, “Of course, make sure not to over exert yourself. You know my friends and I were going to the hot springs tonight. Would you like to come? You look like you could use it.”

 

“No I really cannot accept I have previous engagements and I’ve gone recently. Maybe another time?”

 

She flutters her dark eyelashes at me and I feel the tips of her fingers brush the nape of my neck, “You are essential to the kingdom Commander Shara. I think you need more than the hot springs to rest your body, mind, and,” she gets dangerously close, breathing into my ear, “Soul.”

 

She’s hitting on me, god’s above why me, “Please I...I am really fine. Don’t worry about me.”

 

Despite me stepping away she remains close, following me into a corner by the door, “I only worry about you Commander Shara. Can’t you see we all care very much for you. If something were to happen...again...I don't know what we’d do. Please allow me to-”

 

I grab her hands and she stares at me intently, “Please just...enough of this. I don’t do...this sort of thing. I really must get going.”

 

“Well if you ever want to relax...just find me. I’ll always be here for you Shara.”

 

“Commander.”

 

“Act like a commander if you want to be called that.”

 

 

Heading back to my room I was lost in my own thoughts, using the familiar stone walls to guide me back. Theia, her name was Theia. I remember giving her passage into the Sentinels. She had always had eyes for me, asking for help studying, training, mentoring, and time alone. I easily brushed her off but now she had found an easier mark. I reached forwards to grab the handle of my room, my key clutched loosely, when I felt myself grabbed and I was sucked back to reality.

 

“Hey, are you okay gorgeous?”

I opened my mouth, looking from the taller gerudo woman to my hand, held in hers. I also looked to the side to see I was nowhere near the door handle, “I’m fine.”

 

“You walk down the hallway, nearly straight into me, and try to unlock my shirt. Now that, for you, is not fine. What’s going on?”

 

I tried to pull my hand free but she gripped tighter, holding her stern stare into my eyes, “You don’t know me so how could you possibly know what is real and what is not?”

 

She opens her mouth, “And don’t call me anything other then my name.”

 

Her eyes soften, “Well at least I know it’s you in there.”

 

She releases me and allows me to open my door though she makes certain to put herself between it and the wall as I enter, “I hope I am not intruding Shara.”

 

I glance at her and sigh, “Make yourself at home.”

 

She steps in closing the door behind her as I take a tired seat on my bed, my shoulders hunched but eyes open and ready as she takes a seat at the table. She places her elbow on the table and holds up her head, the innocent naive personality shining through her typical chieftain appearance. She smiles at me, looking longingly at me. She still loves me. She just wants my body I’m sure.

 

“You’ve gotten taller since we first met.”

 

“Yes I’m as surprised as you on that front. You’ve...you’ve gotten-”

 

I groan and pull off my outer layers, “Don’t grasp at straws for a compliment. I haven’t changed in over 100 years.”

 

“You’re more fit. You’re far more amicable and open then when I first met you.”

 

“How like you to say something so full of it.”

 

She smiles but she takes a more serious expression, “Shara.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know that I still-”

 

“Yes enough of that. Get on with it.”

 

“-love you but I want to know whether you-”

 

“No.”

 

“-care at all?”

 

I knew my face was getting hot, images of her from the hotspring incident filling my brain, “Well of course I care but-”

 

“But?”

 

I stared at the still serious Chieftain, still able to pull the slightest of smug grins, “Back off. I care about you as a friend of Hyrule and of the Queen and our champion.”

 

“What about as your friend?”

 

“Only a bit.”

 

“Well what I meant to get across was that I have plenty of space in my life for someone and I know you-”

 

“Have no time.”

 

“-have very little but I thought we might be able to make it work.”

 

I grimaced, searching desperately for something to do to take my mind off the topic at hand, “It wouldn’t work. It can’t work.”

 

“You haven’t tried.”

 

I tried to stare her down, narrowing my eyes as menacing as I could but she took my challenge in stride with her big green eyes, “You’re despicable you know that?”

 

She got up and stretched, “Guilty as charged. I’d still like an answer.”

 

I looked away and down at my clenched hands, white with gripping the the fabric, “This conversation is done.”

 

The bed heaves as she sits down in front of me, one leg up in a half lotus, her hand quickly finding my hand, “I don’t think so.”

 

Her thumb begins to run along my wrist and I feel panic well up within my chest, “I think we have a great deal left to talk about.”

 

She leans forward and a her other hand touches my neck carefully and I find my body automatically moving into her warm presence as if I have been starved it my whole life, perhaps I have been, “Your struggles are mine as well Shara. You don’t need to go through this alone.”

 

My eyes open and I grit my teeth, pushing Riju away as I leapt off the bed, “Go...now please just leave.”

 

She gets up slowly, “Shara please I-”

 

“Leave!”

 

Her eyes widen but she nods, “Good night princess.”

 

I clutch my wrist and neck where she had touched me as she shuts the door and I attempt a breath of relief but it only comes out a choked sob and I slide down the door into a heap.

 

 

Thunder rumbled as lightning struck around the secret royal guard training spot on the roof which now only I knew about. I felt a warming presence and sighed, dropping my metal weapon I had been using on a training dummy as it hummed with electricity. I stepped back and the air in front of me fried as light blinded me. The lightning strike hadn’t even singed my hair as I stood in the rain but I waited for my vision to clear when a voice I hadn’t been expecting but at the same time had since the spontaneous arrival of the thunderstorm.

 

“Shara dear.”

 

I felt myself automatically bow my head a little, “Urbosa, It’s been awhile.”

 

Her chuckle, “Yes it has been. We never did meet or talk much. I suppose the last time we did was before the princess and we champions headed off to the spring of wisdom. The king was too worried but you saw us off. I’m sorry I forgot you died too that day.”

 

I shook my head and brushed water out of my eyes, “Unfortunately I lasted a little longer. Five days later I died outside the shattered Akkala citadel. I lasted long enough to hear about you and the champions, Link, and the princess. Not to mention watching the king fall.”

 

“Oh you poor thing. If only things were different right?”

 

“Not to try to hurry you but it must take some doing to appear so far from Naboris. Why have you come to me?”

 

“I think you may know.”

 

“Is it really about Riju and her destiny?”

 

I hardened my resolve to tell her nothing, “Yes actually and that destiny happens to be you.”

 

“Why is it so important that you came here?”

 

“A chieftains destiny is half of her. It is her heart. Her fate is her soul. Riju is young but the fact that her prophecy came so early and was so specific is important to note.”

 

“What’s so special about it?”

 

“For reference mine told me a single place and the position of the moon while hers directed her to you without any doubt of who it would be.”

 

“Ah, I see. Still I refuse.”

 

“Stubbornness runs in the family I see.”

 

“You know my plight. I’ve pledged myself to the kingdom. I cannot leave while so much hangs in balance.”

 

“I see your point but that does not mean you will be fighting for your whole life.”

 

“Yes but at the same time I have things to do here. I have to recruit and train more guards, reestablish guard posts, and find my replacement.”

 

“Replacement?”

 

“I’m unfit for this duty. Well I will be in the foreseeable future.”

 

“My dear, I am a spirit and even I cannot make head or tail out of your foreseeable future.”

 

As if in response the golden triangle sparkled to life on my wrist, “I have been chosen as the holder of the triforce of power. I know you know the history of this infernal thing so I’ll spare you.”

 

“You speak of the tale of two brothers correct?”

 

“Yes. That exact tale is returning in the form of my brother and I.”

 

“You are becoming corrupted?”

 

“Not yet but it took the hero a little longer then this. That’s why I must find another to complete my duties before I...make a mistake as he did.”

 

She sighed into the storm and shook her ethereal head, “I had no idea it was that bad but still I think there is hope.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Perhaps the exactness and urgency of Riju’s prophecy may tie into your fate as well and your trouble with Din’s mark.”

 

“You came to ask me to give her a chance.”

 

“In a sense. I came more specifically because I couldn’t understand your feelings.”

 

“She is attractive in most ways sure.”

 

“Yes and yet you-”

 

“Do not love her. I don’t know. I refuse to allow myself to even think on things like that so long as the kingdom needs me.”

 

“Have you really not even considered it?”

 

I clenched my fist, “No.”

 

“You’re lying! You do love her I-”

I swiped my hand through the air, “Goodbye Urbosa.”

 

My triforce glowed red and Urbosa’s ethereal form was disintegrated into a flurry of lightning strikes as I backed away and pulled open a hatch, retreating from the harsh wind.

 

I had tried to sleep but it forever evaded me, leaving me laying in bed growing ever more tired but none the more relaxed. I rubbed the skin of my chest, feeling the foreign feel of the cold rough skin as I came to an unhappy conclusion. What my subconscious wanted, what my body wanted, what my heart probably wanted as well. Something I had never had despite my circumstances. Another's touch. Riju immediately came to mind and then Zelda but both were out of the question though they would likely be happy to oblige. Zelda leaves tomorrow and I can’t ruin her sleep schedule or worry her and Riju...Riju and I can’t be near each other. I’m setting that rule right now. One more name came to mind, though ill as the thought made me I knew it would be the only way I’d get some sort of rest and closure. I pulled my gown tight and threw on a cloak before slipping out into the cold castle.

 

 

I knocked on the door and waited, counting down the seconds before I would allow myself to return to my sanctuary. Just as I mouthed one, the door clicked and opened, revealing the sleepy yet elegant Theia. Her eyes widened but only a smile came to her lips as she brushed her hair behind her, fanning her dark eyelashes at me.

 

The blonde leaned against the doorframe, “Late night visits are not something I’d expect of you Lord Commander, is everything all right?”

 

I tried to keep my typical commanding demeanor but sighed and looked down, “I...my bed is very cold tonight and I’d rather not be alone.”

 

She smiled a little wider, “Of course Shara, come right in.”

 

She offered me a hand which I took and she led me in, softly closing the door before leading me to her similarly sized bed though mine was a bit larger. She took my cloak off and set it on a chest by the window before turning to me, “Did you have a bad dream or maybe something happened?”

 

Even as I felt I owed my lowest lieutenant nothing I couldn’t even look her in the eye, “Nothing of the sort.”

 

She nods, brushing my hair behind my ears, “You just seem like the type who has demons that haunt you. You remind me of my father and mother.”

 

“They fought did they not?”

 

“Yiga and monster resistance fighters. Always on the move. They never told me what it was but some nights they would hold me tight but not say a word.”

 

We sat down on her bed and she stared at me, tilting my head to look at her, “Did you come here for something else or do you just need companionship?”

 

She was asking if I wanted a fling, “N-no I-”

 

She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the neck, “It’s fine Shara, if you aren't comfortable then we can just sleep together. I promise to keep the nightmares away.”

 

And we lay like that for awhile, her warm arms around me as I stared into the blackness, “Theia?”

 

“Mmhm?”

 

“I just want to make sure-”

 

“Don’t worry about it Shara. This means nothing I know that. I am attracted to you but right now I’m just glad you came to me when you needed help. Try to relax.”

 

It was moderately easier to sleep with her there but I knew it was still wrong. I frowned as she nuzzled into my neck, asleep.

 

 

I watched as Zelda and Link left again, far less emotion being shared this time as I had no real chance to talk to either. Riju had joined me but said nothing as we led them off. I didn’t give her any more opportunity as I disappeared quickly into the keep, a place she loathed entering due to all the scrutiny and cautious glances cast her way. Just as I reached the keep I ran across Sufene, the little girl I had saved from a Lynel so long ago. Her eyes widened and she approached me but I pushed past her.

 

“Shara-?”

 

I ignored her entirely as the soldiers saluted me and allowed me through the doors. And, like a cold bath, I was suddenly surrounded in Hylian bureaucracy. Everyone trying to get everyone else to work together without actually doing it. Guard pay, hours, detail, armor, weapons, horses, lodging, and talk of a new barracks. Few paid me any mind other then a salute or good morning here and there, knowing that if I was going to do anything I’d go right over their heads.

 

I sat down at an open table and ran my thumb over my journal, “Excuse me? Commander Shara?”

 

Theia sat down in front of me, her hand laying out on the table as if she expected me to hold it, “Is everything alright?”

 

She removes her hand, not so expecting if she gave up that easily, “I’m fine Theia.”

 

She peered at me, “You haven’t slept well.”

 

“Nothing new.”

 

She lowers her voice though it’s not like anyone would hear us among the quarrels and one upmanship, “Would you...well my room is always...available if you’d like?”

 

I give her a half smile, “I’m sorry Theia but the guilt far outweighed me sleeping a little easier.”

 

“What do you have to be guilted?”

 

I lift an eyebrow, “In relation to me.”

 

“It didn’t feel right. I know we shared nothing and I’m thankful that you allowed me to intrude but it felt wrong.”

 

She nods, “Maybe you’re in love with another.”

 

“What?”

 

“You make yourself feel guilty because you weren’t in bed with the person you love.”

 

“You’re making a bold accusation Theia.”

 

“Is it so bold? Everyone falls in love. It just happens and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

“There’s always something to be done.”

 

“How like you Shara. I’d reckon you’ve already lost this war.”

 

She gets up and returns to the floor. I watch her movements, noting her beauty and grace but now with the complete understanding that I do not love her.

 

  
  


My eyes flew open and I swung my legs out of bed as lightning lit up my room. The dream still fresh in my mind I grabbed my sword and a robe from my door as I tore it open and ran down the hall towards an open window. Urbosa shouting my name as a Yiga assassin approached the sleeping Riju. Not here and especially not to Riju. I sheath my sword and attached it to the belt I always wore though I tried to ignore the fact that I was practically naked except for my robe and undergarments. I grabbed the window sill and leapt out the window, allowing the wet stone to slide between my fingers as I slid down to the window below where Riju’s guest room was. Upon reaching it I swung myself into the hallway and skidded to a halt next to a brown door with inlaid black and white metal. The guard was unconscious next to the door and his keys in the door.

 

I felt some sort of red hot anger fill my body and my vision turned red as I kicked open the door and screamed Riju’s name. Highlighted against another lightning bolt was a figure, holding a brutal sickle in their hand. They had frozen when I kicked open the door and I didn’t waste another moment as I rushed them, crashing into their body while drawing my sword. The assassin hadn’t been prepared for me but he quickly put up a fight as he kicked me away and got back to his feet. I leapt back at him, catching my blade in his sickle and sending sparks flying. He twisted his sickle and suddenly my blade flung from my hand and he lifted it over his head to strike at me and put me down for good. I growled and backed off a little only for him to follow me until he was back to standing in front of the small balcony.

 

“What a catch to get both the Gerudo whelp and a royal knight on the same night. Fortune finally favors us.”

 

I could hear Riju stirring behind me and I cracked my knuckles, “Take another step towards Riju and you’ll never draw another breath.”

 

He starts to move towards me before lunging, “Pardon me if I test that.”

 

I charge at him, blindly reaching for where I assume his blade will be and swinging with my other fist. I find his blade but am unable to wrest it from his control as I knock it off target for it to rip into my shoulder but my fist makes hard contact with his jaw and I send him flying back unto his back. I look for but a second when a red glow catches my eye and I grab my sword off the ground. The assassin scrambles for his weapon but I’m too fast for him as I charge for one last time. My blade pierces his chest and I hear him scream as I push him out unto the balcony before grabbing his throat and balancing him over the edge.

 

He grabs my hand and rasps out into the stormy night, “We’ll get her and there will be nothing you can do about it.”

 

“You can touch her over my dead body!”

 

I pull my blade free and push him over the railing, sending him screaming, plunging into the night. I stare after him for a second before pushing away out of the rain. I sheathe my sword but feel sickened all of a sudden and detach my belt and allow the blade to fall with a clang to the stone floor.

 

“Shara?! Shara are you there? Please tell me that’s you.”

 

I could see the glint of her blade in the dark but made my way to her bedside and plucked the weapon from her grasp, “Yes, it’s me. I’m here.”

 

I felt myself pulled onto her bed and her two arms wrapped tightly around me, “I’m so glad you’re alright! I thought you had died when your sword fell. I’m so sorry.”

 

Despite the pain of my wound I smiled and touched my forehead to hers in the dark, “You have nothing to be sorry for Riju. Thankfully I’m still here.”

 

Her hands wound their way under my robe and her warm hands stroked my cool and rain soaked skin, “Are you wearing anything at all? And you came through the rain to protect me.”

 

“Yes I’m wearing something you pervert but it was only a small jump to get down to your floor. Nothing dangerous.”

 

“You-?! Oh Shara I’m so sorry.”

 

I froze as she began to sob and I gingerly began to stroke her head, “There there everything is fine. We’re both alive aren't we.”

 

“I’ll stop.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’ll stop pestering you. I’ll stop bothering you about you being my destiny. I’ll go back to my people and take your advice. I’ll rule as best as I can and stop worrying about what they think of me. I’ll...I’ll give up on you. All I cause you is pain after all.”

“Riju...”

 

“You can leave me now. I’ll be okay and you can rest.”

 

“Riju.”

 

“I’m fine really. I’ll be bra-”

 

“Riju!”

 

I could tell she was just looking at me now and I let out a deep breath and murmured into her ear as her head was still pressed to my neck, “Do you love me?”

 

“What are you talking ab-?”

 

I pushed her head away and ran my thumb under her eyes, wiping away the tears, “Because if you do then there is nothing to be done about it. I can’t...I can’t ask you to give up your destiny.”

 

“What?”

 

I pressed my forehead to hers and then hugged her out of some deep feeling in my chest before getting off the bed, “You don’t have enough time to give up on your own.”

 

I left the room and fled to my own, the faint warmth Riju had allowed me fading to the forgotten darkness. By the time I slammed the door behind me I slid down into a heap and tears began pouring down my face. I clutched my wrist and watched as the last golden tinge faded into reddish black. I gasped for breath but held it as I heard footsteps coming down the corridor. I looked up at the door handle and felt my blood freeze as they got closer, the sound echoing in my head. I let my breath go only after the guard had moved on and turned the far corner.

 

I slid my hand under my robe and rested it over my heart but there was no warmth or beat to feel. Looking out the window I glimpsed dawn breaking through the storm clouds and forced myself up. There’s no time.


	7. The Tale of Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monument to Failure.

“Hail Commander! Where are you off to today? Castle Town?”

 

I froze and put on as much of a smile as I could and turned to the guard, “Morning to you guard, yes I’m out to the town. Some preparations to make.”

 

The familiar guard smiled, “Well I did want to thank you for knighting my company your lordship.”

 

Dejarik bowed and I waved my hand nonchalantly, “Don’t think of it. Your group is talented and deserved it.”

 

“Is it true now that we are knights we are able to apply to join an order?”

 

I stopped walking, “Yes you’ve heard correctly knight. You may join the Champions under Link, the Silver Rose under the Queen, the Sentinels under myself. You’d have to be championed by either the leader or enough high ranking members to be allowed in but you may apply. Most knights wait a few years.”

 

He dropped to his knee with a clanking of plates, “I would like to join the Sentinels Lord Commander!”

 

I stopped and glance at him, his hands clasped together around the hilt of his sword with the point stuck in the ground, “I ask for all of my battle brothers and sisters! We all agreed to try to join the Sentinels. We ask only for the chance!”

 

_ Your majesty please! I ask only for the chance to prove myself! I will do anything to join the Royal Guard! _

 

“Consider yourselves Apprentices to the Sentinel Order knight. Learn the oath and recite it to Luefytz and he’ll set you up with the armor.”

 

I start walking away again, “Thank you Commander!”

 

I wave as I cross the gate and it shuts behind me with a boom, “There’s my good deed of the day.”

 

 

Saddled atop Dusk and flying through the gate unto the plains of Hyrule, I raced towards the great lake. I had never thought to look back until I reached a hill top and turned to look at the castle, bathed in light from the morning sun. Though in the old days the castle would gleam with metal and decorations, only one glimmer could be seen. Golden, pure, and bright. It didn’t hurt my eyes as I stared at it but I turned away and flicked the reins.

 

 

The massive plateau rose on my right and I slowed, pulling up on Dusk’s reins as my valiant steed eyed the cliff face cautiously, “Easy girl. I’ll be back.”

I slid from the saddle and swung my sword across my back, buckling it tight as I approached the sheer stone wall marking where the fabled Temple of Time was carried from it’s earthly position. I grabbed hold of the rock and put my foot up, sucking in warm breath into my cold body before leaping upwards, floating in front of the rock before I grabbed hold once more. I spit to the side, leaving a faint red stain on the brown rock. I carried on upwards, towards what was once the walls surrounding the mass of land.

 

 

I wrap my bloody tired hand over the edge and pull myself over, gasping for breath, unto my chest. My breath left droplets of freezing water on the smooth Hyrule Castle stone. A loud stomp and a snort of hot air across my neck cause me to drag my eye back and look up at the towering beast. A reddish black lynel, still young, standing over me. It doesn’t have a weapon.

 

I grab the beasts leg and roll towards it, pulling the opposite direction. The beast howled and managed to kick me in the face as it plunged over the edge and I got up and rubbed my cheek, no doubt badly bruising. Another howl and I turned to see three others, charging towards me with weapons this time. I spit and held up my bloody hand, clenching my fist to make the crimson gold triangle grow to the size of a buckler. The beasts slid to a stop and backed off as I approached, weapons shivering and bodies quivering as wind picked up my clothes and hair.

 

I lifted my hand, palm facing them, “Die.”

 

They began shaking uncontrollably, one falling to the ground and grabbing the tall grass in clumps, “When I say die...I mean die!”

 

The two on the left lurched upwards and drew their terrible weapons, ramming them into each other with a terrific strength. I smirked as they fell over when I heard the strain of metal bowstrings and gripped the air tighter, “You cannot disobey me worm.”

 

The silver lynel struggled to hold the bow straight but he was managing to keep it trained on me as red light continued to fill the air, “Kill yourself.”

 

The towering creature’s eyes widened as it’s hands pulled the bow downwards until the three arrow were underneath it’s chin. A metal twang and a splatter of blood marked the creatures end.

 

I hiked my way up the shattered landscape, overtaken with nature since the days of yore. I grimaced with a feeling of sadness and disgust as I viewed the ancient temple grounds upon the hill, evidently the result of a guardian attack by the husks here and there. If I’m to do one last good thing then to restore this place would be enough, or at least clear away the remains of history.

 

I lifted my hand and felt the power of the triforce flow through my body, causing my veins to glow golden as brilliant light poured out. I did a test motion of grabbing one of the broken guardian husks and to my surprise it lifted in the air. Not expecting to get this far I eyed an open clearing where the guards once drilled but now monsters loitered. I arched my back and threw my arm as if there were a ball in it. The husk flew through the air and smashed upon the paved rock, sending eight bokoblins flying. Another and another was sent flying through the air, limp tentacled limbs flailing before they crashed in the massive heap where once a camp had been.

 

By pure accident I had been trying to grab a leftover limp and focused intently on it, turning my hand this way and that, when the fallen flagstones and bricks began springing from the ground. In wonder I watched as they found their places on the walls and floor until there were none left. The building was still sadly unfinished as some bricks must’ve been blown farther or crushed into dust but my eyes sparkled as I climbed the stairs, reverting the crumbling ruin back almost a hundred years.

 

I hurried up the marble stairs as stones and pieces of carved pillars flew around, shaking free the moss and dirt and clicking into place on their ancient homes until I finally stepped up to the central temple grounds. I sucked in breath and spread my fingers so that my pinkie and thumb touched the edges of the ruin. I sucked in breath until I could hold it no more and began twisting my hand. From it, golden chains shot out into the ruins and twisted around the pillars and crumbling walls before shooting towards the goddess’s statue in the center.

 

I felt a tug but not a physical one, though I felt the need to react as such, but rather a yank at my very being as the chains tightened and drew taught. I continued to turn my hand and the chains strained against my movements. Slowly but surely, the air seemed to become hazy and the rocks and rubble began shifting as the ground quaked. My energy seemed to be completely drained but at last my now flipped hand’s thumb reached where the pinkie had been and there was a massive clicking sound. The chains exploded, one link after the other in quick succession. I was entranced by the light show as they engulfed the ruin in light until I couldn’t see anything. Finally, one last piercing light, more pale and brighter than the others exploded out like a bright star on the north sky and sucked all the light with it into the temple. As the light receded, walls, pillars, statues, and stairs rose as if they’d never been turned to dust in the first place.

 

The light finally retreated to a shimmering orb upon the goddess statues hands and I took a tentative step into the temple towards it when it shot out ribbons of grey light that wrapped around the statue. The ball then exploded and with it came the statue, crumbling into shining dust that was blown towards me. I shielded my face but felt nothing and peeked through my arms to see a new statue in its place. This one, just as large as the other but far more detailed, was of a beautiful woman with an outstretched hand and a friendly and regal look. She really looked a lot like...Zelda. Three orbs of different colors and symbols were embedded like pendants on the statues neck and two of the three triangles were lit up on her palms and abdomen. I guess Zelda hasn’t been back here to pray. I shook my head and approached the statue, lowering to my knees in prayer.

 

 

I shook myself awake and scrambled up, grabbing at my blade only to find nothing there. Soft light came down from above, enveloping me in a soft warmth yet cool and refreshed feeling. As I sheathed my blade and turned away from the goddess, whispers began creeping into my mind, growing stronger and stronger.

 

_ Rest. Rest. You are tired and weary. Worn down and away. Sleep. Touch the statue once more. Rest your exhausted body. You are so tired. It is so warm here. We will heal you. Come and rest. _

 

I tried to shake it out as I stumbled down the stairs, “Get out of my head! Go!”

 

_ Touch the statue and all your problems will go away. You are so tired. _

 

I turn back to the glowing statue, “Sorry Goddess, but only I can fix my problems.”

 

I turn back and pull my hood up, exiting the temple and twisting my wrist to cause the two ancient doors to fly back on their hinges, shutting the temple off once again and banishing the voices. Now, the Yiga remnants.

 

 

The woods were dark despite the midday arrival, slits of light filtering through the gloomy atmosphere. I lay my hand on my blade and put Dusk into a brisk trot through the fallen leaves. I listened intently, waiting for anything that could reveal something. Anything.

 

Dusk’s ears twitched and she turns her head, stealing a look at me with those deep eyes and nods her head a little, bringing a slight smirk to my face. A twig snaps and she rears up while I draw my sword and spin, leaping from her back into the air and slashing with an arc of blood marking a swathe across the leaves.

 

It was in Dusk’s eyes that I caught the reflection of the Yiga assassin in the tree to our left, the assassin who pulled at a root to put distance between us as I approached him. I stared at him from beneath my hood and spun my blade as he turned to try to pull himself away before stabbing him in the spine. He had not finished screaming by the time me and Dusk were away. There was no time. I needed to reach the grotto before they could escape.

 

More leaves began falling as the trees shook, laughing and scratching of metal filling the air. I put Dusk into a full gallop, only using my feet to guide her as I lifted my sword and my palm, upon it blazed the triforce of power. Arrows by the dozen shot from the foliage and I clenched my fist, covering us in a golden shield that destroyed the arrows, sending the fragments flying. With screaming resolve they began to leap at us but it was in desperation and not certainty as I swung my bloody blade and used the power flowing from my fingertips.

 

 

When we came to a stop I took a deep breath and glanced at the boarded up cave entrance down in a hidden gulley, the lake of Hylia’s glory glinting in the sun. I looked behind at the dark forest, bodies barely distinguishable from the great roots. Dismounting I patted Dusk who lay down next to a tree. I made my way down the rocky slope, coming to a sliding stop by the water. The cool waters called to me and I reached out to touch them when I spotted my reflection. My eyes were sunken and dark, my skin bloody and pale, and my fingers were blackish. I recoiled from the water and turned to the cave, thought to be sealed long ago. I lifted my palm to it and swallowed, grinding my teeth as I stared at the burning cursed symbol. How I hate it.

 

A sound like a heavy bell filled the air and my skin glowed red before a halo appeared around my palm, lightning like power shooting towards the middle of it. I clenched my hand into a fist again and punched it through the halo, shattering it and sending a blazing burst of fire shooting towards the cave. Wind ripped at my clothes and hair as the entire entrance was engulfed in a massive explosion. I shielded my eyes from the glare as I approached, pulling my hood up.

 

Stepping into the cave was like the Goron caves and tunnels of death mountain, smoldering debris covering the once clean floor. A terrible burning smell filling the whole space. I stepped over my first body, and then my second, and then waded my way through a horde of the dead and deceased assassins, charred and smoldering. A gust of smoke filled the air and I lifted a hand but saw that I could see through the darkness and haze like it wasn’t there.

 

A coughing caught my attention and I pulled a fallen panel from the wall to reveal a crippled figure, hacking away. They lifted a hand but I kicked it away.

 

“So Master Rhidha, how does it feel?”

 

She coughs, her mask shattered and hanging from her face in pieces, “You’ll all p-p...pay. J-just wait.”

 

I kneel down and stare the figure down, “Your hope is false. And you will die knowing it.”

 

I lift my palm to show the burning triforce and she gasps, “N-no! You were supposed to-!”

 

I stabbed her through the throat, her eyes staring into me unblinking before I turned and left. Clenching my fist slowly, the earth shaking and dust coming down from the ceiling. By the time I reached the entrance, rubble was coming down and smoke billowed out into the sky. Four steps from the entrance it collapsed behind me. Shielding my eyes from the sun I spotted a glimmer and looked up to the top of the cliff.

 

A black horse, standing still, it’s Hylian Knight saddle glinting in the sun. Dusk.

 

Dusk shook her head, sending her mane flying around in the lake breeze, before turning and disappearing over the cliff, “Dusk!”

 

I rushed to climb up but as I scrambled over the final rocks unto the grass my companion was gone, “Dusk?! Dusk where are you?! Dusk!”

 

There was nothing and nothing called back. I was alone. There was not a being in this world who could stand me anymore. A gust caught my hood and I turned to prevent it from flying from my head, my eyes falling on the great plateau.

 

A crash came from behind me and I turned to see the collapsed ruins of the assassins base but there was something there through the smoke and dust. Running down the cliff and rushing to the ruin I pushed through the haze, shielding my mouth and pulling my hood over my eyes. A purple flame appeared in the thick billowing smoke. I reached out to touch it but it seemed to dance away, fading as fast as I could move until I was running blindly towards it.

 

My foot caught and I fell to the ground hard, looking up to see the faintest spark of the purple dissipate. I reached to where it had vanished and brushed against something cold with the tip of my finger. I got up and crawled closer until my palm rested on the cold object. With a loud bell sound like before, the smoke and dust flew away. Before me, nestled in the rubble yet untouched by the cave in, a massive black rock inscribed with a golden triforce.

 

My eyes widened as I got to my feet and ran my hand over it, brushing away the dust from the ancient legend. I traced the old hylian lettering and spoke the words aloud as I got to them.

 

 

Long ago, after Hyrule was formed by the gods and given the kingdom it has even today, the King was given a prophecy of ruin. He went to the goddesses to ask for the means to advert cataclysm, not just for this lifetime but forever until the end of time. They granted his wish. A gift of three powers, together forming an unstoppable and holy trinity able to restore all hope and defeat any evil regardless the form or strength of it. He was given the triforce. The goddesses told him that he should give them to whom he found worthy of their strengths as after this generation’s lifetime, the goddesses would choose the holders. The king quickly granted his own daughter, the princess of Hyrule, the triforce of wisdom and was left with the triforce of courage and power.

 

His sight fell upon two brothers, lifelong allies and supporters of the kingdom. As he observed them he realized that each was greatly taken with his daughter though they would not broach the subject with the princess. He noticed the elder brother place himself further and further from the princess, allowing his brother to get closer. He watched as the younger brother found the strength to confess to his daughter who accepted them joyously. In a revelation at the courtship he granted the younger brother, a well liked and skilled soldier among the guard, the triforce of courage for his deeds and his older brother, the strongest swordsman in the kingdom, the triforce of power for his willpower.

 

Long did peace reign but cracks began to show as years passed. The brothers quarrelled, often fueled by the younger brother, and many of the Hylian guard were split on who was in the right and who was wrong. All the while the two brothers had become corrupted by their power and the princess’s judgement clouded by her love. Upon one fated night as the older brother returned from battling the evils of the farlands, wounded, tired, and saddened by the loss of many of his comrades, his brother met him on the bridge to Hyrule castle. The oldest, empty of fight, met the youngest, enraged at the loss of a dear friend who had willingly joined the older brother despite the danger.

 

The older brother silenced the younger by breaking his age old silence on what could have been a secret through his death, revealing that he had forsaken his love for the princess for his sake, so that he could be happy. The younger called him a liar and an evil beast. The princess, having heard the fight but not the words, rushed to the youngers aid and told the older to apologize to his brother.

 

The older drew his blade and threw it to the ground, resigning as General of the Hylian knights. The younger brother, consumed by rage now, drew his own sword but not to join in his brothers pledge but rather to challenge him to a duel. The king arrived in time to see the younger brother attack his weaponless brother mercilessly, shedding his blood in the rain, all the while the princess watched. It was only when the elder had fallen to the ground, lifeless, that the younger came to his senses and kneeled beside his beloved brother and wept. His corruption was purged in that triumph and he saw his sins laid bare in the blood of his kin.

 

The elder brother, however, had not lost the corruption gained over the time he had fought with his own choices and the fights with the princess and his brother. His heart and with it the triforce of power, had grown dark with hidden and submerged hatred but with his death, all was free. In that horrible storm the fallen knight rose, filled with the holy power of the triforce of power, and addressed the hero, princess, and king. He cursed them for their foaly while swearing to destroy Hyrule as they had wronged the gods by their misuse of the triforce. And then he left, into the night and not to be seen for years. When he did reappear, his once pale hair had turned blood red, his skin black as flint, and an army of monsters and beasts to lead. The hero and the princess had to turn on the powerful knight, once their protector but now their worst nightmare.

 

 

The legend did not stop there as I reached more words, reading the long forgotten second half of the Brothers Tragedy.

 

 

The elder brother, now named Demise to signify his fall and remind Hyrule of their sins, remained far from Hyrule Castle. He took residence, gathering beasts and demons of long wars with Hyrule, in an ancient temple known as the Temple of Duality. Priests, priestesses, and monks worshipping Hylia remained inside, long allies of the Hyrule royalty. Demise slaughtered them without mercy and none escaped their verdant valley temple and in just one night, the temple of Duality, worshipping light and life itself, was torn asunder.

 

In this new era, Hyrule was at war, fighting a losing battle against an endless horde of monsters. Despite the brave forces of good, evil triumphed thrice for every victory, driving the knights, gorons, zora, gerudo, and rito back to their lands. It was only after a brutal attack that broke down the walls of Hyrule that the Princess and the younger Brother decided to face the demon of their own creation. They traveled through the forsaken lands where springs and forests once sprouted from the ground but now only dust and dead rock  remained.

 

They traveled to the north west, along the land scar, to meet their foe. Monsters and demons shunned their power, retreating away to allow them passage. And there, where the sun shines from their backs, they faced their foe.

 

 

I trembled as I moved to the next section, sliding my fingers down along the cold rock to find the start.

 

Their foe, Demise, the Elder Brother, the strongest of all mortals, was now something beyond evil. His essence had twisted the temple into something of darkness, cruelty, and corrupted evil. As the Princess and Brother approached, a lone figure left the darkness to meet them. Twisted black metal and blood red cloth garbed the figure who towered over them, a wicked cursed blade in his hand and the blood red triforce of power upon his wrist.

 

And there the three did battle, waging war with their blessed powers. Though the battle was brutal, mounting toll on all, Demise was beaten back into the darkness where the heroes of light followed, strike upon strike. It was not until the final chambers in the deepest sanctum of the corrupted temple that the brother and princess struck as one, bringing the demon down.

 

The demon refused to surrender and attempted to attack once more but was again struck down. The elder brothers last words went unheard as the princess and younger brother turned their backs on him. They left him to die there, in the final stretch of the land scar to the north west, unable to hear his final words lest they be wounded further.

 

 

My hand lowered to one last line, “Power is flawed, power leads to corruption and madness. No mortal can withstand that draw, no matter how strong or wise. Power needs to be sealed away from all who could reach it.”

 

 

I stepped away, nearly tripping in the loose footing of the rubble, “N-no...no it...this can’t be the end! This can’t be the end! There’s...there’s nothing!”

 

I stumbled further and stared at the black monolith, “No no no...the brother...the temple...there must be something there. He had to leave something behind to...to tell them...to tell anyone!”

 

A whiny caught my attention and I turned to see Dusk leap over the edge of the cliff and slide down, charging me in a gallop. Before I could do anything she stopped right next to me and pranced around me, yanking at her saddle.

 

“The land scar Dusk! The temple of darkness! My cure is there so please take me! Take me this last time and I will never ask of you again!”


	8. Dark Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Beasts

After using the remaining light to gallop back across Hyrule, past the great plateau, and towards the land scar where the plants themselves withered even after rain. The true scar ran before me, a massive crevasse born into the earth by horrid magic. This was the only spot in the central Hyrule region where you could easily access it without risking a long plummet to your death. Though wishing to get to my destination as soon as possible, I know Dusk is exhausted and this is the last pure spring before the water goes black so we lay our heads to rest.

 

I’m tired but I cannot sleep. Too much goes through my mind. Too much stress, tension, and twisted excitement runs me ragged. The stars themselves seem blurry to stare at. I had no concept of how much time passed before a blazing comet, shot across the sky. As I stared at it I felt myself grow tired, relaxed, at ease.

 

In my dream a purple woman wrapped in blinding flames approached me, sword in hand. Despite that I felt no ill will and strangely at peace as she approached. She stood in front of me and simply looked down at me before kneeling down to put her head even with mine. That was when I could see the tears, blue ethereal droplets, sliding down her cheeks and a sad smile.

 

“Oh my child. How I wish my curse could not touch you.”

 

This dream was instantly more then that as I found myself able to formulate words of my own, “What do you mean Din?”

 

Din? The goddess’s name just sprang from my lips as if I knew it all along but the woman did nothing to indicate I was wrong. She lifted her hands to my cheeks but I only felt a faint warmth where I should have been burned.

 

“None have ever escaped this cursed power. Not the brother, not his descendants, not the spring guardians, and not Ganondorf. The poor man was trapped by it’s power and only just released though I fear...”

 

In her silence I knew the answer, “That I will take his place.”

 

“Yes my dearest blood. I fear you too shall take your place among the villains of infamy among Hyrule and its people. That you will wage war against my children and your very family.”

 

“I would sooner die.”

 

More tears dripped from her chin, “How it hurts to hear you say that my child. If only there were some other way.”

 

“Something that no previous holder was able to find.”

 

“Yes but I may know-”

 

Just then my hand burned in pain and a red light shone from the golden triangle, attacking the goddess. I awoke in a cold sweat, wiping off my forehead to reassure myself that I was awake. It was pitch black out but a hint of the sun could be seen far over the molten mountain.

 

Dusk’s wet nose pushed into my neck and I smiled, rubbing her long face, “Alright I’m up you old mule. Lay off.”

 

She whinnied as I stretched and pulled her saddle off the ground, my makeshift pillow.

 

“One last trip old friend, I promise.”

 

Once latched and strapped up I mounted and we carefully made our way down the collapsed bridge, now the only plausible way to reach the sunken temple.

  
  


I slipped off Dusk and looked up at the massive ruin stretching to the very tops of the canyon. Massive pillars once held blocks larger than the divine beasts that must have covered the sky but no longer. I took a deep breath and took Dusk’s long face in my hands and stared into her eyes.

 

“Dusk...this is goodbye.”

 

Her eyes responded and narrowed as she shook her head in my hands but I held her tightly, “No, I mean it old girl. This is the end. I’m going in there and...and I won’t be coming out okay?”

 

My voice trembled as I found it difficult to continue with what I was saying, “I don’t want you to wait for me Dusk. Go back home. Go back to the castle. Back to Zelda and Riju. You like her don’t you?”

 

She whinnies quietly, “Yeah she feeds you treats when I’m not looking. Don’t pretend I’m wrong.”   
  


My brief smile fades and I swallow, “But this is it. I need to go in there but it’s way too dangerous to bring you with me okay? I’m going now. Don’t follow me. Go back home.”

 

I turned but stopped after maybe ten feet and the clopping of hooves stopped to as a wet nose was pressed to my back, “Dusk listen I-I can’t let you come in here.”

 

Her eyes were clear and her gaze heavy but I met it with my last resolve and hugged her neck, “Something’s happening to me and I...I can’t risk hurting you in there so I need you to go back. I love you girl, don’t let me tell you otherwise but I just can’t bring you with me on this last adventure.”

 

She nibbled at my ear, “I’m going to miss you Dusk.”

 

Suddenly my stead pulled away and reared up while roaring at me before landing with a smash. I lifted my hand to protect myself though it wouldn’t really help at all but I opened my eyes to Dusk nodding her head towards the knight’s saddle on her back while flicking her long black tail at the bag.

 

“What are you getting at girl? I’m not getting on this time. I’m walking the rest of the way.”

 

I checked the saddle bag and found only a knife inside and I held it up for the horse, “It’s a dagger that I always carry. What about it?”

 

Suddenly as I stared into the dark eyes of my horse, like a voice deep within me or a flash of light I understood perfectly, causing tears to begin to run down both mine and Dusk’s cheeks, “You...you think they can save me? They don’t know I’m here do they? They must think I’m out on patrol or something.”

 

Dusk snorted and nodded towards the canyon entrance while prancing a little, “You...you want to bring them here? How will they know what’s going on?”

 

Dusk stopped and just lowered her head and I understood again, “Do you really think I can be saved Dusk?”

 

Dusk nodded and nuzzled my head and I felt some type of hope return to me, “Okay fine. Bring them back and I’ll leave them a message that they’ll understand. Thank you Dusk.”

 

I clenched my hand around the blade and pulled it free, releasing warm blood over my skin. I replaced the bloody blade in the bag and sealed it before smearing my hand across the Hylian Triforce mark on the saddle. Then I pat her on the neck and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“Thank you Dusk but now you have to go. I need to be here. Bring them and maybe they can save me.”

 

Dusk did not try to fight my push this time and turned and galloped off into the canyon as I pulled my cloak closer around me, feeling the icy fingers of the cold air dig into my spine. It didn’t help when I remembered that it was summer. I turned and approached the massive forgotten temple ruins, destroyed even 100 years ago when I was still a mortal. I peered at my hand and grimaced at the blackish purple stain left by the blood.

 

As I entered the underground section, red lights began to flicker and before I knew it, the lasers of perhaps a hundred guardians rested upon my heart. I grit my teeth and clenched my fist, creating the golden triforce upon my palm. The lasers launched and what would have been instantaneous disintegration was stopped by a golden bubble exploding around me, freezing the lasers in flight. I watched as the bubble expanded depending on the movements of my fingers and I made a fist. The bubble shrank and exploded, sending the lasers flying back to the guardian wrecks and destroying all of them at once. I paused to look at the destruction but kept moving as the cold had begun to tickle my heart and chills had stopped running down my spine. As I walked I felt something else there with me, like a shadow but a little more. Like something that used to be everything but was finally nothing at all. I passed an ancient shrine, glowing faintly to mark that my dear brother had been here before but what called me led me further into the darkness. After some time I found myself in complete darkness and I spun to search for the light of the shrine that I had just passed but couldn’t see a thing.

 

“What’s the matter? Scared of the dark?”

 

I turned at the deep voice and looked up at the faint red outline of a massive man with a huge build, arms crossed, black armor, and long red hair. A golden triangle shone softly on his hand and I knew who this ghost belonged to.

 

“Ganon.”

 

His voice was cold and cruel but seemed to hold no ill intent for me, “Ganondorf child but yes. Welcome to the only place I can even disgrace with my presence. I’m wondering if you even know where you are.”

 

“This place is known as the forgotten temple.”

 

“As it was in my time but before that it was called something else.”

 

Something stirred in my mind, “The temple of darkness.”

 

He looked up into the void, “Indeed.”

 

I mustered by courage and turned to him while pulling my cloak even tighter, “I’ve come to end the curse.”

 

He threw his head back and laughed, “Oh have you? And here I thought you’d come to chat about being evil or something. I am the king of it you know. Are you sure you don’t have questions about capturing princesses, beating heroes, and foiling plans?”

 

“No, I want to end the curse of power and I need your help.”

 

He stopped laughing and just looked me over, “That desperate to come find me?”

 

“You’ve held the triforce of power the longest.”

 

“Indeed I have in a sense. It’s a shame that for thousands of those years I was just a mindless monster hell bent on destruction with little strategy or cunning.”

 

“You...you didn’t have any ideas about breaking free?”

 

“I did but there was no way. To think I thought I had everything figured out but it was impossible for me.”

 

“You can break it? How?”

 

He snarled, “I can’t do a thing for you and neither can your brother or your sweet princess. You came here to learn of your curse well I can tell you but you should know...that coming here sealed your fate.”

 


	9. The Immortal Evil

Riju sighed while pacing back in forth, Link and Zelda acting similarly nearby. Riju stopped at the window overlooking the plains in front of Hyrule castle and bit at her nails. Zelda sighed from her comfy seat as Link leaned against a wall by the door. All were silent for the same reason.

 

“She...she’s never been gone for this long and without telling anyone too...Link are sure we shouldn’t send scouts at least?”

 

He shrugged, “Perhaps she’s brooding over things. A lot has been going on and she’s been under a lot of pressure. She just needs time to cope.”

 

“Cope? Cope with what?”

 

Link swallowed and opened his suddenly dry mouth but Riju, still looking out the window, answered, “It’s probably me. She probably wanted to get away from me.”

 

“Why would she want to do that? She likes you plenty.”

 

“I don’t think so but...not in the right...no, just not in the way I want. She visited me the night before she disappeared. You guys came in the next day when she vanished.”

 

“We heard there was some kerfuffle but all the guards said to relay us to Shara as it was a top security matter. She was gone so we never knew.”

 

“A Yiga...a fucking Yiga broke in and nearly...nearly killed me.”

 

“Oh my god we need-!”

 

“Everything has been done. Shara organized it all. She saved me, after all the times I went after her, after all the times I never took a hint, after time and time again of her begging me to leave her alone...she nearly died saving my life.”

 

They were all silent until Riju sniffed, “She spoke to me on that night and I...I told her I would go home and leave her alone as I was obviously more trouble than it was worth and she...she told me to stay.”

 

Zelda grew bright eyed and sat up, “She did?”

 

“At first I was happy but it was not a happy conversation. It was...she was urgent, terrified, scared, anxious. She asked me if I loved her, and if I did, to not give up as there...wasn’t enough time.”

 

Link tossed a dagger in the air and caught in, balancing the pommel, “I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

“Link, she has never been gone this long before and she lied to the soldier on duty. That’s not normal. We need to know what’s going on. And besides you never answered what she’s coping with. Is it her age dysphoria?”

 

The solemn champion shook his head, “She makes us whole.”

 

“Well I mean yeah she’s our friend and without her-”

 

“No no you don’t get it. Whole like...the third piece whole.”

 

Link brought up his wrist with the golden mark upon it, “The Triforce?”

 

“The holder of power, that’s Shara.”

 

“Then...then that’s wonderful! Why wasn’t I told?”

 

“She...made very clear that you wouldn’t be told unless by her.”

 

“Hey...hey guys...that’s not normal is it?”

 

They rushed to the window to follow the Gerudo’s finger though it was entirely unnecessary as it was difficult to miss the massive pillar of smoke rising in the distance, “Where is that Link?”

 

“By the Hylian Lake...must be a forest fire. I’ll go check it out with some knights though the local garrison should have already made certain nobody was hurt.”

 

“Be quick. Something is wrong and we cannot afford to lose the best swordsman.”

 

Link paused at the door, “Second. I’m only second.”

 

 

Link pushed open the doors to Zelda’s personal chambers, manners out the window, gasping, “Shara!”

 

Riju and Zelda immediately ran to him, “What about her? Are you okay? Did you find her?”

 

He held up a finger, catching breath, “We found signs of Shara and Dusk and where she went.”

 

“That’s great-!”

 

“How did you get that from the fire?”

 

Link looked down, “She caused it.”

 

“She would never be so absent minded as to leave a campfire burning.”

 

“No campfire, a cave turned to molten lava along with the surrounding forest. Luckily it was new and isolated.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It was a...Yiga hideout. We found the bodies everywhere. Shara...unmistakably killed them all.”

 

“Then where did she go?”

 

“In the direction of the plateau and the old park. I sent the rest of the knights to track her while I came back.”

 

“What is going on? Why didn't she tell us? Why doesn’t she ever tell us anything?”

 

Link sighed and rubbed his face with the base of his palm, “Zelda she...you don’t take her seriously enough.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“When she says things...when she infers and references things. You just...you can’t look past her being your best friend and however good that is, it isn’t helping her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“She is willing to die...for Hyrule...for any reason. She hates life and she wants out after a hundred years she lived in constant sorrow and agony.”

 

Zelda’s face grew red and she stood up quickly, the chair flying out from under her in surprise, “What are you talking about? She may not have thoroughly enjoyed life but she didn’t hate it! She always smiled at me and never complained about anything.”

 

“And would she complain to you? To any of us? We’re happy to be sure but was she? Would she have wanted to risk our happiness for her own?”

 

“And why does that relate to anything going on?”

 

“I’m saying she’s ready to do rash things like take on the entire Yiga clan by herself.”

 

A low rumble of thunder drew eyes out to the mountains where pitch black storm clouds oozed forth, “Whatever the cost might be.”

 

A pounding at the door, “Champion Link! Shara’s horse has been sighted by a patrol and is being led back here. They should arrive any second.”

 

All now stood within the room and they threw the door open, nearly taking the recruit with it, and rushed down to the gates. Perhaps thirty guards milled about, while none would admit it, everyone was very fond of the Guard Commander and had grown anxious in the days since her absence. They cleared the way for the three royals who stepped out unto the bridge, a distant huddle appearing on the road. As they drew near they recognized the proud steads of Hyrule and their shining riders. Within them was a black horse, head slumped as it trotted along. Zelda ran to greet the familiar mare who simply looked up at her, deep eyes watery and sullen.

 

“Dusk what’s wrong?! Where is your rider? Where is Shara? What’s happened to her?”

 

The horse pulled away and bit at the saddle on her back, “The saddle? You want me to get on?”

 

The horse neighed and shook, prancing as they bit again, this time pulling one of the straps off the saddle bag, “Oh something in the bag? Maybe it’s a note or-?”

 

Zelda stopped as she stared at the faded saddle bag, bringing her hand up to the leather before pulling it away. Unmistakable now that she was looking at it, the dark handprint was evident, blood by the color. Zelda yanked off the last strap and reached inside, biting her lip as she brushed her finger across a sharp edge. She fished the blade out and covered her mouth. A memory brought fresh in her mind as she felt the triforce symbol on the hilt.

 

 

“Captain Shara are you listening?!”

 

“Sir yes sir!”

 

“This is serious business and here you are giggling away with the princess. Your majesty may I ask that you leave as Shara can’t seem to hold concentration with you around?”

 

“N-no I’ll stop. It’s my fault.”

 

“Very well Shara. As a symbol of your new position we are granting you this symbol of your position as captain of the royal guard, a title never before given to one so young.”

 

Shara accepted the silken package, “Enclosed is something you hope to never use. It was made especially for you by the gorons, as thanks for your service to them.”

 

“When shall I thank them in person?”

 

“When everything settles down Shara now listen...enclosed is for one use only. A use that takes the swiftest courage and selflessness available to any soldier, man and woman alike.”

 

Shara remained silent, “You will be knowledgeable with information about the shrines, the great beasts, the guardians, the sheikah, our forces, and the whereabouts of the champions, the princess, and the king himself. Whether you know it or no we have enemies who would kill for that type of information.”

 

“They wouldn’t get a word from me sir.”

 

“I’d like to believe you but...everyone says that and you are unusually young for your place so just like all the others, you have been given this gift. A gift of taking for the greater good.”

  
“I don’t know if I understand sir.”

 

“Our enemies have perfected torture and extortion and whether you prepare yourself or not, they could still take that information. If you are captured or risk capture and don’t believe yourself up to the task of escaping then you must use this gift. For the king and country and...for the princess.”

 

The silk is unwrapped and a sparkling silver glints in the morning sun. A blade with intricate craftsmanship and care put into it...one for ending Shara’s life. A blade made to spill her blood.

 

Zelda looked at the bloody blade in her hand and felt a fear like no other well within her being. The blood was unmistakable yet it had a blackness to it. Darker than blood I had seen. A quaking boom of thunder shook them from their silence and was followed by another one and then another.

 

“What the blazes is going on out there? The storm is hours away so how is it this loud?”

 

Link was ordering the guards around as he turned to Zelda and Riju, “Let’s go to the top of the tower to see. Can’t see anything here.”

 

The three along with the guard captains made their way to the top of the tower after Zelda made certain that Dusk was properly cared for in the stables. They finally made it to the top, normally hearing only the distant clamor of the town and training yard set against the howling wind and flapping flag but now thunder ripped the air to shreds.

 

“Why is is so bloody loud? Are your thunderstorms this intense here?”

 

“No Riju, they aren’t. Something must be-”

 

“Your majesty! Look to the southwest past the Gerudo Bridge into the castle.”

 

They all peered into the distance and what revealed itself seemed so obviously wrong and evil that it was a wonder it was not seen before. The cruel black storm snaked through the sky, expanding the farther it got away from the tip of the storm, lightning shooting through the clouds and striking just under the tip over and over again. It was slow but unmistakably headed for the castle.

 

“Could it be Ganon?”

 

“Impossible. He is gone. This is something new. Perhaps awoken in his wake.”

 

“Pull in the guard and put the town on curfew. I’ll go see what’s going on.”

 

“Not without me!”

 

“And me!”

 

Link sighed and opened his mouth only to be silenced by Zelda, “As Queen I’m ordering you to allow us to accompany you to the Gerudo gate to meet this foul magic. I feel you’ll need all the help you can get.”

 

“Fine but not unarmed you aren't. Both of you are getting armor and weapons if you are to be let through the gate. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes Link. We’ll be there.”

 

 

Link wore his full champion outfit and master sword, the powerful blue tunic reinforced by metal plates to shore up his defenses. He squinted at the growing darkness heading ever onwards and felt his grip on his blade tighten. There was something there in that darkness. Something he had felt before but what? Was it truly Ganon? Undying and unbeatable?

 

“We’re ready Link.”

 

Link turned to greet his companions, giving them both nods of approval. Zelda had on a special suit of armor made just for her and had her holy rapier at her side, her hair tied back in a long ponytail. Riju had exchanged her hair ornaments and robes for golden Gerudo battle armor that, while revealing, gave her the mobility and agility needed for her fighting style. At her hip was a silver scimitar, a miniature shield on her wrist made of plated bronze colored metal, and a bow across her back. At her other side was her thunder helm. Her hair was also tied back in a ponytail but hers was much longer then the Queen’s.

 

“Steady. This might get ugly.”

 

The three stood as the doors shut, winds picking up and pressure dropping. The darkness churned, unwilling to cross the river or unto the bridge, when lightning pierced it like an arrow through a target dummy. Then another and another, each time growing closer and closer to the sandstone bridge before stopping. An eerie silence fell upon them as they waited, weapons close to hand. A clunk, followed by a heavy clank, and a quaking thud of metal on stone. A figure pulled free of the stormy darkness, the blackness holding unto them like spider webs before breaking free and retreating to the edge of the bridge. A black knight, sword and shield at their side, with red eyes shining from beneath their cross helmed helmet, a red and black plume floating down from their helmet, lifting on stormy wind.


	10. The Return of the Dark Knight, Desolation

Link drew their blade, the sacred blade glowing, “Stop where you are. Who are you and why have you come?”

 

The knight shuddered, before lifting an armored hand and pointing it at the castle, “Home.”

 

“If you don’t tell us who you are then this will not be your home. Who are you and why are you here?”

 

The knight looked around, moving their fingers and tilting their head as if trying to work something out, “I’m telling you one last time knight. If you don’t give me answers then I will force you off this bridge.”

 

The knights voice was deep and inhuman,“It’s...so hazy. Who...am I? Why should...I tell you?”

 

“That’s it monster!”

 

Link charged the knight who drew their blade and shield and brought them up to block Link’s strike. The clang of metal was jarring as the knight pushed Link off and leveled their cruel blade when they began sparking. The knight looked up before a lightning bolt lit them up in a bright supernova of light. Link looked over his shield to see the knight still facing him, undisturbed by the lightning.

 

The knight suddenly screeched and leapt at Link, “You will suffer for what you’ve done to me champion!”

 

Unlike before, the knight was overcome with a fury and no matter how many strikes Link tried to get through, the knight was able to block all of them, pressing the attack. The master swordsman found it impossible to stop the assault, waiting for a weakness or a slip up when none came. Finally, he saw an opening and swung in a vertical slash but the knight was faster. The sword was launched from his hand and landed point first in the crack between two great flagstones behind him as the knight leveled the cruel blade at him.

 

“Die champion. Join your kind in eternal shadow.”

 

The knight leapt at Link but was sent skidding back by a piercing bright light, raising sword protectively as it adjusted it’s helmet, “Zelda what are you doing?”

 

“We’re saving your life now grab your sword and let us defeat this beast together.”

 

The three champions rallied together and the knight took heed, backing off just a step, “We’ve defeated Ganon and every foul monstrosity he could summon from the depths. Destroying this vile creature should be child’s play in comparison. Come Link and Riju, let us finish this shadow demon that has no reason to exist in our world!”

 

 

I felt my mouth go up in a snarl as the other two warriors joined the champion who retrieved his shining blade. I charged them again and feinted a blow at the woman in white, causing the blue champion to intercept but too late did they realize their mistake as I spun and moved to decapitate the desert princess. As I closed in, my blade glinting cruelly as I neared my target, I realized that perhaps it was my own mistake for this move.

 

She had a powerful golden bow in her hands and three arrows notched, one eye closed and back arched. She fired before I could strike, the force of the three arrows, each a different element, sending me skidding back again only to be met by the champion who forced my defense into another blast of white light from the woman. Their combined power again triumphed and sent me reeling back to the other side of the bridge, landing on my chest. I cracked my neck and stamped my knee on the ground, grabbing the stone with my free hand and slamming my blade in to the ground with the other.

 

“Surrender and we will harm you no further evil knight!”

 

“Twilight hear my call! Grant me more! I swear to your power now AND FOREVER!”

Red light shone from my armor as I looked up into the pitch sky, a twilight of dusky light and red shadows surrounding me. I felt power well up inside of me and I stood, a spectral wind blowing across me, my cape billowing. The edges of my armor were steeped in crimson and I clenched my fist and lifted my sword again.

 

Empowered by my blood oath I gripped the flagstones and ripped my arm backwards, sending me into a sprinting charge towards them with long bounds as I dragged my sword behind me, shielding my face with my shield as arrows were harmlessly deflected. Just as I felt the insects auras draw near I spun, sticking my leg out so that it caught in a crevice and locked my sword arm into my chest, watching as the champion missed his calculated strike before I pushed off and lunged at the golden woman. What would have surely impaled her instead was deftly avoided, in near time as the blade cut a line through her armor. She did not dodge the second attack, a powerful shield bash that hit her solidly in the back, sending the tall woman hurtling over the edge of the bridge.

 

“Riju-!”

 

I turned on the champion and rushed him, grabbing his sword arm and smashing my knee into his chest, “Pathetic.”

 

I kicked aside the champion and slammed my blade down upon the woman whose feeble white rapier was barely powerful enough to save her life as the force sent her flying into the wall. I turned to look for the other but saw no one so I lifted my blade above the champion, struggling to grab his blade.

 

“Hyrule dies today at my hand!”

 

A feeling in my bones gives me pause and I turn as two feet are planted on my back, sending me flipping over the champion and into a pile of shattered stone. I grapple with myself and sit upright, bringing up my blade to block the three following arrows.

 

“Hyrule will never die! It lasted for a hundred years of Ganon so it can survive a night of you!”

 

“Gerudo princess...grown some steel have you? Finally willing to stand in front instead of behind your queen or king?”

 

“I’ll always be willing to put down evil like you.”

 

She puts aside her bow and draws her scimitar and I smirk to myself as I rise from the rubble, “Then you will die a fool. Brave but a fool.”

 

She twirls her blade and clangs the metal on her shield and I charge, swinging low to high. She’s there and then gone. Leaving only dust in her wake. I turn but there is no power behind my swing as she slashes me across the chest. I scream in rage as I bring my blade back up and watch her. She smirks and twirls her blade again. Oh to wipe that face from her body. I charge again and she disappears again but I’m ready, spinning my blade quicker and the other direction forcing her on the defence once again but her shield and blade glow and I’m blinded by pale white light. I spin and strike randomly as the spots fade from my vision. I look around and spot her tending to the woman in white and grin.

 

She isn’t looking. I run at her, dragging my blade behind me so she can’t see where I’m going to strike if it even matters. At the last second she looks up and then I’m flying. Her blade had tripped me? No she had tripped me. My strike did land though, hitting her shield squarely as it had been tucked unto her back. I looked behind as I fell and saw her snap her fingers, the sound echoing through the sky and off the walls. Then I was hit by eight different streams of lightning and I slammed into the gates of Hyrule, damaging them severely. When the smoke faded I saw the champion and the woman standing beside her, golden bow drawn with something bright white. The rapier.

 

I grabbed the gate and hauled myself up, bellowing into the night as my power began to trickle back to me, endless, “I won’t be defeated here! I am the greatest warrior Hyrule has ever known! I am invincible! Immortal!”


	11. Dawn or Dusk

She brings the string back again and a white arrow the size of a lance fires at me. I block it with my blade and grin only for it to vanish when I see she hasn’t fired the blade yet. I need to destroy that blade. I charge them as she fires more. I duck and dodge what I can and swing my blade to block the others. As I get closer the shots increase and some pierce my defence, searing my skin through my armor, though I ignore it as I focus on the woman.

  
Finally I see her draw back even further and release her fingers, the blade being loosed upon me. As if by magicians trick, hundreds of other arrows shot off of it as it shot, making tracking the shot impossible. I narrowed my eyes and leapt up and swung, my blade cutting several arrows into dust. Then I saw the blade, narrowly skirting off of my blade and zeroing in on my head. I turn my head but it’s too late.

 

It strikes right over my left eye, the force drawing me in before sending me flying at breakneck speeds I can't even comprehend. I feel the doors at my back shatter behind me, the stone grounds of Hyrule town grind my armor to nothing and my body tumble and roll to a excruciating stop.

 

I try to get up but my vision is blurred and my balance all off. My body feels light and I bring one hand to cover my left eye and the other up to my right. Bloody scarred dark skin, bare for the world. My armor must’ve all been destroyed. The clanking of armor and weapons surrounds me. I need protection now. I get a glance at the three warriors closing in as I kneel and drag my hand through my shadow, pulling pure darkness up over my body. It solidifies into cloth and armor. I get up and try to pull my left hand away from my eye but the searing pain nearly causes me to lose consciousness.

 

I clench my fist and dark black liquid seeps through the fingers and I rub it on my face, pulling at it to create a hood of black fabric. The soldiers have created a ring around me and the three warriors face me. I reach out my hand and my arm begins to shake, a yell from the crowd as an object flies over their heads and right into my hand. I take the heavy blade in two hands and slam it down over my knee, the dark metal falling away to reveal a lighter blade.

 

The blue clothed knight steps up, “Surrender knight, you’ve surely lost.”

 

I tap the sword against the ground as I rub at my face with my arm, “You know nothing of my power. This is no end or failure for I have breached your gates. Now...I AM HOME!”

 

With another solid tap of my blade, my shadow expanded like oil in water, streaking out with greedy tentacles towards the guards. Once it reached them it began to crawl up their legs and pull them into the darkness but the Queen leapt up and threw her sword in the air, bringing her hands together in prayer as golden light exploded out in a aura of terrible power.

 

The light shot towards me and I could feel it sear my skin but I sunk to the ground and protected my head, escaping the worst of the attack.

 

When I stood up, my darkness had been utterly annihilated, and the guards has stepped back as the Queen touched the ground, her clothes and eyes glowing white, “Knights and guards, tend to the citizens and townsfolk. We shall deal with this creature of malice.”

 

I snickered and spun my blade, summoning darkness that crawled out from my chest into a buckler on my arm, “Time for some royal succession.”

 

The three launch themselves at me in a cohesive attack but I immediately offset their plans by jumping to the fountain statue and then off above them, turning the melee into a confused and desperate struggle as I attacked randomly and without caution. Even as they landed strikes on my body, the darkness simply refilled the wound and I didn’t skip a beat.

 

I locked the Queen’s blade and with a simple twist, tore it free, ducked a swing by the white knight, and delivering a hard kick to his face as I twirled and went to kill the Queen, her eyes fearful and wide. A sharp strike in my shoulder sends my off balance into the fountain and I pull my head out of the water and gasp for breath, pulling the golden javelin from my shoulder, dripping with dark liquid. I toss if away and pull myself unto the rim, my sword flying to my hand.

 

“You really think you’re the strongest warrior huh? Well it looks to me like you've been beaten by me everytime. Wouldn’t that make me the strongest?”

 

“You battle me as a trio. You should be able to handily defeat me.”

 

“Then why haven’t you killed at least one of us? Odds are right? Or maybe you aren’t that strong.”

 

“You wretch!”

 

I leapt down and her sword glowed with electricity, “Come on then. Prove me wrong bastard.”

 

I do so, striking at her and forcing her on the defence handily yet can’t seem to get past her shield and wide blade. With every strike I must keep shrugging off the electric shocks coursing through me. Eventually I’m awarded by an opening and I lunge forwards, victory within reach.

 

With a flash of light she catches my blade and arm between her shield and sword, the tip of the blade touching her chest as she smirks and I feel the electricity kick in, flowing into my body as my senses so dark and spots show up on my vision.

 

“Surrender.”

 

“Never!”

 

She twists me and throws me over her shoulder unto my back, hard. My sword is thrown from my grasp but I call it back, rolling over to avoid a debilitating kick and catching my blade as I get to my knee, knocking her off her feet. With another swing I go for her unprotected back but she rolls too and blocks it with her shield before blocking another and another as she rolls away from my attacks. Done with this ridiculous fight I slam my foot down and catch her hand with the shield and bring my sword down but, like some wild beast, the woman’s legs are immediately on the move and scissor my body, pinning me between them and slamming me down into the ground as she turns, grunting.

 

I free myself and roll away, standing and turning only to see an extremely angry woman rushing me with a leg already back for a kick.

 

I gasp and grab at my side as the Gerudo woman rounds on me with her weapon this time, disarming me again and kicking me down. I grab for my weapon but she kicks it away and twirls her blade, holding it above me, “Surrender or I will kill you!”

 

“I’d rather burn to ash then be quenched out like an old candle!”

 

I kick her back and get to my feet, running to grab a ceremonial sword from a statue. I turn as I pull it free only to be kicked off the pedestal and sent splashing into a fountain. My dark hair clouds my vision and I pull it away and grab unto the edge and try to haul myself up out of the deep water. A golden heel lands in front of me and I look up to see the Gerudo wench, teeth bared at me.

 

“You’ve lost! Preserve your honor and surrender or you will die!”

 

I grab her foot and twist it, sending her off balance as I pulled myself up fully. I try to grab her weapon from her but she catches me across the face with a bash from her shield and she stands over me as I wipe my lip.

 

“Last chance!”

 

“You’ll never be as good as Chief Urbosa whelp.”

 

She brings her blade down towards me but I bring up my palm and a light creates a shield of light around me, blocking the strike. She is knocked back and seems to freeze with confusion which is all the time I need as I grab her weapon and knock her down, pushing the blade towards her neck. She grabs the blade as well, trying to stop me. Her lips purse in fear, her tan skin lit up by the golden glow from my hand.

 

She takes a troubled breath as she barely resists me, “T-that power? It can’t be that you hold the triforce of power.”

 

“The gods gave me this strength and I will use it to crush Hyrule! Just after I kill you.”

 

She swallows, terrified, scared, “You didn’t kill anyone for that right? The gods gave it to you?”

 

“Of course they gave it to me! I am it’s rightful owner!”

 

Suddenly she smiles but before I can do or say anything I feel a stiff blow to my lower abdomen and she slips from beneath me, twisting her body and delivering a powerful kick to my chin. She take the blade from me and I roll away and spot a fallen guards sword. I grab it and turn to see her, blade on her shoulder and hand on her hip.

 

“You shoulda told me it was you. I must admit now I’m feeling reinvigorated.”

 

I charge at her, ready to cut down this annoying pest of a woman but she snaps and her blade glows brightly. Then she spin and slices at me, far too early and I easily slow just enough for it to miss and ready my own strike straight through her neck. Then the hair on the back of my neck began to tingle and the feeling went down my spine. The last thing I saw was her winking face as a wave of lightning formed in front of me and struck me like a boulder, once again disarming me and sending me tumbling though this time I was hit straight into the castle walls, crumbling rock falling over me. I held up a hand, my armor fading away into wisps of red and black shadows, dripping into the ground. I look up and see holes begin to appear in my hood as my vision further blurs. A hazy figure appears and fills my vision. Disjointed words filling a void around my head.

 

“Shara hang on alright?! Just stay with me here while I give you this drink.”

 

Shara? A name but who’s? Is it mine? Or maybe she’s talking about someone else. A cold liquid fills my chest and I gasp, pain and ice filling my body as I blink repeatedly.

 

“Shhhhh everything’s going to be alright. Everything’s going to be alright now that I’m here.”

 

I look at her blankly as visions, voices, and colors begin filling my head, “Do you remember me? I’m a friend of yours from the Gerudo.”

 

Names swirl through my head, none fitting the regal looking woman in front of me, a cut on her forehead bleeding slowly. Then one name stood out, matched, seemed fixed upon by my mind. A simple name yet one with so much meaning behind it.

 

“Riju?”

 

Instantly her face is overtake by happiness and water drips from her eyes as she hugs me tightly, “Oh Shara I’m so glad!”

 

Pain fills my body and I grunt, causing her to withdraw, “The potion should take effect quickly so please bare with the pain.”

 

I brought my hand up to my left eye and winced, “What...happened? Why...is there so much blood...Riju?”

 

Her muscles tighten as she take her mirrored shield, “It’s not your fault Shara. It was prophecy there was nothing you could do.”

 

“Nothing...I could do?”

 

She brings the mirrored shield closer and I stare at my reflection, barely recognizing myself. Blood drips down my face and lips while my left eye...just...is gone? A star shaped scar with four points in centered on my eye and the pupil and iris have been whited out with only a faint red line revealing where they once were. She drops her shield and pulls my head into her chest.

 

“My god I’m so sorry. This is my fault isn’t it? I drove you away and then...you turned into this.”

 

I coughed, “Nothing of the sort...Riju...don’t blame yourself.”

 

“But I-”

 

“You were in good heart all along even while I was not. And this...monster I had become long ago. It only just surfaced.”

 

Suddenly I felt the warmth in my chest fade away and Riju’s voice became distant and muted as black creeped into my vision, “Can you stand? Wait I’ll call for-”

 

I swung over one leg, knocking her off balance, and brought my other knee up into her lower chest causing her to wince painfully as I shoved her off of me and reached out, the scattering of metal and stone marking my blade as it flew to my hand. I got up and leapt at Riju who brought up her own sword, catching my hilt and halting the blade just above her throat. She swallowed and her arms began to shake.

 

“Shara? Shara what are you doing? That’s enough!”

 

The blade had just touched her throat when I took in a cold breath of air and for that moment I shifted my hands on my sword and touched the Sheikah mark on the pommel, surrounding me in blue light. I felt pulled away from Riju, her eyes wide. The blue surrounded me, blinding me until I felt all my senses numb, a cold wind blowing across my body.


	12. Make this pain stop!

The teleport had taken me to an abandoned plateau overlooking Akala and I collapsed on the ground with tears in my eyes. The grass felt as sharp and cold as Zora daggers and I stuck my sword into the ground, the pommel stone glowing with Din’s mark. I feel a deep fear bring me to convulsions of sorrow as I drag my fingers across my arm, watching as the blackness simply returns like a river after a drought. My body feels numb and I can’t even feel my fingers and hands as I watch them move, the faint triforce still visible. A faint glimmer catches my eye and I look up to see a beautiful woman clad in purple flames. I stumble to my feet.

 

“Look what your cursed trinket has done! Look at what I’ve become! And you stand there, watching me suffer! Curse you and all the goddesses under the sun! Curse you to the abyss!”

 

She shakes her head sadly but says nothing, “What do you have to say? Why don’t you fix it? Fix what you created! What you allowed to happen!”

 

A faint voice wrapped around me, “I wish I could Shara.”

 

“Kill me! End my pain! End this lifetime of tragedy and suffering,” I fell to my knees, “please? I beg of you. I...don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t want to hurt people anymore.”

 

She fades away and I’m left to the darkening sky and my own agony, new memories coursing through my head as I smashed my head against my hilt, “Make them stop! Make them stop! Please! They hurt so much!”

 

Eventually I had enough with wiping blood from my eyes and tried to escape this prison. These memories coming back to me despite my deranged self harm identified it as an ancient rite of passage for becoming a Royal Guard but the bridge had fallen away and the ground on one side and side on the other were deadly drops. With no food and no drink I would perish here...no...no sickness or pitious fate can touch me. I will do it myself!

 

I grab my blade from the bloody grass and make my way to the edge, holding the blade out with both hands, only to feel the cold of another memory. This one, quickly becoming hot instead, of a woman's face and then another. Blonde hair and then red hair. The woman who was fighting me. The one...Riju? Why am I thinking of her?

 

I felt tears drip down my face. And why am I crying? Why do I feel guilty? What are these feelings? Make them stop!

 

As the morning sunrise glitters on my cruel blade, resting against my chest, a bright light causes me to recoil and block the piercing rays. I part my fingers just enough to see a figure materialize in front of the sun. The figure was unmistakably a woman and I grit my teeth in anger and got to my feet.

 

“Why have you come back goddess?! Come to watch me take my life as you couldn’t? Come to laugh or gawk perhaps?”

 

I was shocked into stunned silence at the voice that responded, “Just us mortals here on this heavenly morning dearest.”

 

“W-what? How did you get here? This is a secret place unknown to all but the Royal Guard!”

 

Still silhouetted she lifts a square tablet, “We were able to use this to find you.Find your sword more to the point.”

 

I glanced at the shining Sheikah emblem and the flowing Din mark, “The goddess brought you here. She plagues me ever more. I wish she were dead with all the elder gods.”

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

I level my blade at the Gerudo chief, “But I do. She should have let me die one hundred years ago. It would have been better for everyone.”

 

“You were essential in-”

 

“Link only discovered me after defeating Ganon. I have been nothing but a scar upon this new world.”

 

“Listen to yourself. To think this is the same voice that told me to find meaning and order in the chaos of life. To look inside oneself and find what you know to be true. To understand the value of your own life in all things.”

 

I said nothing, my eye narrowing when I hear the blade sliding from its sheath, “I swore to Zelda and Link and I shall repeat my oath for you right here and now. I swear to Din, to Nayru, to Farore, to the kingdom of Hyrule, and you...that I will bring you home and make you happy and never ever leave you again. You will never suffer alone for as long as I draw breath. I swear to you this.”

 

I looked around suspiciously, “Yeah right, you and what skill? You barely beat me with Link and Zelda with you. Where’s your friends now?”

 

I charge her, swinging down overhand as I twist my body, perfectly aimed, perfectly balanced, and strong enough to break her block. She lifts her blade by forming a rectangle with her bend elbow, readying a counterattack should she block it. Luckily she can’t. My sword comes down on her blade yet it is frozen in place, the feedback shaking my bones. And with one swift motion she breaks my attack and rests her blade under my chin.

 

How? How?! Why can’t I beat her? Why is she better? She can’t be better because I am the best! I spot the tiniest of cinders drifting from her hand and growl as I retreat from the approaching warrior princess.

 

“Din...why do you forever meddle in my affairs.”

 

“There is no goddess here.”

 

“Tell yourself that if it gives you comfort but she is with you whether you feel it or not. She can’t afford to lose her slave can she?”

 

She idly swings at me, the sheer strength forcing me to deflect it, “Couldn’t leave well enough alone.”

 

“I will never leave you alone.”

 

She swings again but I slam my blade against it, shouting, “You think I want that?! You think I need you don’t you? You think me weak and ailing well think again!”

 

My triforce emblem glows and she is thrown back by an explosion of golden energy and I form a barrier around me as she gets up and approaches again, laying her hand on the surface, “Don’t shut me out Shara. I only fight you as long as you hold a weapon against me.”

 

“So what? You’d just drop yours if I were to put it away? Don’t make me laugh! You’re here to take the triforce!”

 

She looks perplexed, “Shara listen to yourself! The darkness is consuming you...hurting you. Can’t you see? You’re paranoid and delusional. I couldn’t care less about your power or triforce. I want you to come home with me.”

 

I narrowed my eyes, “Look at your wrist. You have the power of the other two pieces and now you’re after mine. I will not surrender it.”

 

 

I slammed my blade down on her, knocking her blade astray, before going for her chest again but she rolled over and kicked me to the side. I hit the ground hard and got up on my arms and knees but froze. A white and blue flower with yellow filaments floated in the breeze. I touched the soft flower before being overcome by its powerful aroma. I shook my head and got up, backing away from the Gerudo.

 

“If you won’t take my life then I will!”

 

I stop before the cliff face and spin my blade in my hand and take a deep breath, bringing the blade to my other hand as if I were to stab it into the ground, “Stop!”

 

I open my eyes and see only Riju as she tackles me and grabs hold of my wrist holding the sword. We plummet off the cliff towards the forest far below, “If you are to die then I shall join you!”

 

I grab at her waist, snatching at the sheikah slate and tapping the surface, “No you won’t!”

 

“Give me that!”

 

She yanks her other hand towards it, accidentally bringing my blade’s hilt and the slate together. As soon as they clack together I feel the pull of the sheikah technology as we are pulled from the air and being transported.


	13. 100 Years of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a thrilling(maybe?) tale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for sticking with me. This was long overdue but lots of stuff got in the way but its here now. Thanks!

With a shattering sound of glass the air around us warmed up, and we were thrown across a cold surface, becoming separated. I turned over and put a hand down to find the floor was made of polished rock, “Riju? Shara?!”

  
I look up to see Riju getting up and Zelda and Link rushing towards us. We were in the Sanctum. The new champions rushed to their aid as Link froze ten paces from me. Riju looked, and I watched as a look of horror crossed their faces bringing Zelda to despair. I shake my head and struggle up when I see it. A long trail of blood leading me to look down to see my own blade, Din’s Hope, embedded in my chest. I stagger backward as the pain begins to flood my body and I grip the sword with both hands.

  
“Shara! No, how could this-?!”

  
“SILENCE!”

  
The voice seemed to come from within me as I barely needed to draw breath, “WHY DIDN’T YOU LET ME DIE!”

  
I pull the sword from my chest and swing the blade to my side, sending a curtain of blood across the floor, “You couldn’t leave well enough...alone could you?”

  
Riju drew her sword but didn’t have the strength to lift it any further, and I ran my bloody hand back over my hair. I could see the reflection of my glowing eyes on my gauntlets, the same color as the triangle now pulsing brightly on my wrist, “Full...circle...we’ve come...full circle...now. Someone needs to end it.”

  
Zelda seemed to be the first to snap into action as she pointed, “Subdue her! We can still help her somehow! She is not lost!”

  
Sidon, Yunobo, and Teba launched themselves at me immediately, and I sucked in air through my teeth. Yunobo attacked first with a massive swing of a boulder crusher. Right before it hit me, I released the sword and grabbed hold of the edge, stopping the attack immediately as well as causing the others to pause. The force was still there as Yunobo tried to push through, but I let out an inhuman growl as I tilted my body and threw him and the weapon nearly off the balcony. I had not a second before an arrow cut my cheek and I turned and grabbed the second arrow from the air and spun, hurling it at the flying avian. It took him in the shoulder and sent him plummeting to the ground by the time Sidon got to me. He was strong and cautious and took quick and careful swings at me, backing me up against the wall. He went to knock my legs out, but I kicked his hand away and twirled the trident, knocking him against the wall and slamming the trident into his neck. He blinked at me and froze as I stepped away, his neck trapped against the wall between the prongs of the trident now embedded in the wall. My sword, now glowing purplish red flew to me and I turned to the last two champions.

  
My rattling hollow breathy voice making my chest seem empty, “There...was no hope. You didn’t listen.”

  
Zelda tried to push past Riju and Link, but they stopped her, “What happened Shara?! What do you mean?”

  
I held a hand to my chest and watched as the blood oozed between my fingers, “The...prophecy...can not be so easily...avoided.”

  
“What are you saying?! Come back to us, Shara!”

  
I pulled my hand away, watching as the blood dripped into ash, “The brother dies a hero...and then dies a villain. There is no other...way.”

  
“Shara you’re not the brother!”

  
“I...have seen the final piece of the tale...brother. Kill...me.”

  
“We won’t.”

  
I lift my sword to my forehead, “Then you...will die...heroes. And...Hyrule dies too.”

  
They hesitate as I approach them, backing away, eyes violently searching for anything to help them. They dodged my first wild swing and then my second and third, splitting up and forcing me to pick targets.

  
I lunged at Zelda but she sidestepped me, and Riju attempted to knock my blade out, “Enough of this cowardice.”

  
I rubbed the blood between my fingers before clenching my fist, the red aura flaring out around me. Link and Riju backed away as red light streaked across the floor and shot towards the windows and doors. Crystal-like darkness grew to fill in the gaps, cutting out the sunlight entirely, and dark formations appeared all across the floor. I looked down and saw the darkness spread from my feet across the royal marble like ice over a winter lake.

  
“Nowhere to run. Now come and face me.”

  
Like a wild animal I lunged at them, my blade cutting dark scars through the bloody crystal as they rolled and ducked my attacks, “This can only end in death. Yours or mine!”

  
Link was the first to take up his blade against mine, deflecting my attacks meticulously as I pressed him back against the balcony, the last of the light just able to pierce the bloody crystal, “You’re not alone Link. Zelda with me!”

  
I spin, grabbing my sword with my other hand to press against Link, as I kick out where I know Riju’s first attack would send her. My strike lands at the base of her throat, and with a quick sideswipe, I take Zelda’s thin blade to the floor, “Pitiful. To think you both learned from me but couldn’t do anything yourself.”

  
I turn back to finish my brother when a golden spear smashes into the crystal, taking the tip of my blade away from Link and sending it flying into the room, skittering along the floor. Link swings at me immediately with the flat of his sword, hoping to satisfy some idiotic and naive notion that everyone will be okay. The force he put behind it was incredible, but it was too slow to hit me as I used the spear to vault away to safety.

  
Once landed I turn and back towards my sword, almost in range to command it, “So you took your first step. I’m so impressed. If you want to live, you’ll get serious and finish me off.”

  
They continue walking at my pace, and I whip my hand back and idly swing my returned sword, “Idiots.”

  
“There is nothing idiotic about being strategic or did you forget that lesson?”

  
They move on me, and I counter their first strike, bringing us together, “Lessons ha! Everything I taught you should be ignored now that you know I was your enemy all along.”  
“Is there no way to bring you back?”

  
I glared at Riju, her face taught in concentration, “You aren’t listening. The gods set this stage for all of time. If you want to break it, then kill me. It’s their faults, not ours so do it!”

  
I broke apart and crossed blades with Zelda before being kicked in the chest, the three not moving as I got up, “This is sickening!”

  
I felt panic build within me, anxious sparks crawling through my fingers and veins, “You don’t get it do you? Please kill me. Please end my suffering!”

  
Their eyes weep, but they do not listen to me, “Don’t let it take over. I want to die free.”

  
Even as I said the words, I felt the true darkness begin to well up in my chest, rising towards my head like a flood, “Drop your weapon if you’re free!”

  
I coughed, and blood dripped freely down my lips, staining my already destroyed shirt, “Why couldn’t you just...listen to me?”

  
The cold of the darkness washed me away, and the last thing I remember was a terrible roar in the heartless night.

 

 

The world comes into focus with a crimson haze, my vision shaking and quivering until it comes into contact with the blue shirt of my brother, his blade buried in my leg. The other two were some distance apart, cuts and bruises lining their visible skin. Link had a bloody gash at his side.

  
I scream in agony as Link pulls the sword from my leg, and I force him back with a blast of power, “I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU! YOU AND ZELDA! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, AND YOU BETRAYED ME!”

  
“What?”

  
“YOU LEFT US TO DIE! YOU ALL FAILED US! YOU AND ALL THE CHAMPIONS FAILED US!”

  
Zelda’s eyes were teary as Riju stepped beside Link, a ghastly slash across her side, “We’re here for you Shara. Don’t think we aren’t.”

  
I snarled as they approached and I pulled my sword from the stone, “I BACKED OFF BROTHER! WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH? I GAVE HER TO YOU!”

  
Link looked confused, and Zelda wiped the tears from her blood-spattered face, “W-what?”

  
The two champions split up to circle me, and I eyed them carefully, my body emitting growl like sounds whenever I take a breath, “I CONVINCED THE KING TO MAKE YOU THE PRINCESS'S GUARD, BUT YOU WANT EVERYTHING! YOU WANT ME OUT OF THE PICTURE BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I KNOW ABOUT THE SOLDIERS YOU LET DIE DUE TO YOUR INEPTITUDE! WITHOUT YOUR BLOODY SWORD AND YOUR TRIFORCE YOU WOULD BE NOTHING!”

  
Link looked devastated, but he kept his arm up, “Shara, I want nothing more than for you to be well and happy. I’ve made mistakes but-”

  
“HAPPY? IF YOU WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY THEN YOU’RE FAR TOO LATE! I GAVE UP ON MY HAPPINESS WHEN I TOLD THE KING TO PUT YOU IN CHARGE OF THE PRINCESS!”

  
Link once again stopped the Queen from getting closer, “W-what? What do you mean Shara?”

  
I scowled but felt a coldness and powerful heat swirl around my body, and I clutched my chest, “I...I...I GAVE...up everything. Everything because...it’s not meant to be. It’s never meant to be. It was never to be.”

  
“What was never meant to be?”

  
I spotted the triforce on my palm and sank my teeth into my wrist, spitting away the blood as I pulled away to see the Triforce persisted, “Power...power does not...gardner wisdom...nor courage. A fatal flaw of the three.”

  
“The Triforce? What are you saying, Shara? Just tell us what happened!”

  
“It is...wise...for one to understand that...courage...courage is...more valuable than power. Courage...is opposed to power...and is always...always joined with wisdom. Power is alone. Always alone...because power,” I glance at the teary Zelda, “Cannot help but desire wisdom.”

  
Her eyes go wide, and she clutches her heart, “N-no...you didn’t-”

  
“I...power has no place at...wisdoms side. Power is a weapon...to be used...and if it is dull or broken...it must be...destroyed. It is...too dangerous...to be left alive.”

  
“You...why didn't you say something?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
“Don't you...see? I had no...courage. That’s the...what the last piece said,” I backed up into a cold wall, “Power will always...love wisdom...the unobtainable...untouchable but...wisdom will always pick...courage over power. There is no end. If you do not slay me-”

  
I watched as my blood began to simmer and smoke, some already burning, “Then I will become as Ganon.”

  
“No...no you won’t!”

 

I grit my teeth, “Then stop me!”

  
I launched myself at Link who deflected the attack only for me to strike at Riju and force her to back up, “Fight me! End this suffering!”

  
I struck at them both yet they only fought defensively, defending and swinging just to keep me back in my corner. Finally, I got them close enough together that I caught both their blades with mine and levied my power against theirs. I felt my breath going even more ragged as I brought my sword down towards them.

  
“Your strengths are nothing in comparison to MINE!”

  
I break through and kick my brother away before going after the chief, forcing her up the stairs towards the throne, “YOU NEVER CARED FOR OUR TRAINING OR YOU WOULD DEFEAT ME EASILY! YOU WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO GET ME IN YOUR BED TO EVEN BOTHER!”

  
She looked shocked but continued backing up, using her shield and blade to counter my offensive. I swung harder and faster, my sword bouncing off her defenses to shatter the railing or scar the wall. As we reached the top of the stairs, where the thrones lay nestled against the wall, she stumbles, and I lock her blade at her throat, pushing it towards her skin. She strains against my power, but she cannot stop me. None of them can. Hyrule will die.

  
Just as her blade pressed against her neck, the hairs on my neck bristled, and I turned and braced as a beam of light struck me in the chest, “Riju get down to us!”

  
I was thrown back into the throne and leapt to my feet, shaking myself off as I caught my sword and clenched my fist, dripping with crimson power, “Fine, if that’s what your plan is.”

  
I stood at the precipice, staring at the three heroes, silver and golden light flowing off my friend's skin. I grunted as they fired another blast of light at me, shattering against my fist painfully. I swung my fist back and punched the air, the crimson swirling into a terrible attack that shot towards them, hungrily expanding through the air. Light blasted through the mass of crimson, and it disintegrated to reveal the pair wielding their holy weapons.

I laid out my palm for a final attack, and the rose triforce emitted a powerful beam, but it shattered on the shield generated by the other two. To my dismay, the shield transformed into a beam and began fighting back against my own, the white and bluish beam of light cutting through my own. I refused to give up as the beam drew closer and closer until I could hear the burning electricity of them meeting and began to feel the heat on my hand. With one last shout and all my might, I broke apart the power and sent the beam shooting towards the trio.

  
Like a cool breeze, I heard Zelda’s voice all around me, “Stop!”

  
Then as if it had never happened, my attack was utterly destroyed to reveal Zelda glowing with radiant light and then the attack began again. A massive beam of blinding light shot straight for me, but I could not move. All I heard was Zelda’s voice echoing in my head as it struck me with the smell of wildflowers, covering me in burning agony. I could never hurt her.

 

  
When I opened my eyes, my skin was smoking, scarred, bloody, but the triforce glowing on my palm was white and yellow, golden. I looked down to see Zelda, Riju, and Link staring up at me, confused and sad faces. My sword dropped from my hand, and I touched my chest, the red hot pain bringing back a feeling I had not known in years. My hair had come down, and bloody crusted strands drifted across my face.

  
I took a gasp of air, my throat dry and sore, but I could feel the air fill my lungs and it felt good, “Thank...you, I owe you...one. I am...finally free.”

 

As if a great weight was lifted from my shoulders I fell, bone tired from years of fighting, forwards off the throne balcony. I never felt the landing, but I knew it happened as I looked at the world upside down, a warm fuzzy feeling growing in my chest. Strange colored shapes rushed towards me, but I couldn’t make them out. A red and golden one filled my vision, and I felt something warm on my cheek and neck.

  
“Stay with us Shara, we-we’ll get medicine and healers!”

  
I blinked wearily, every second making it harder to fight back the urge to sleep and close my eyes, “Let me...rest just a little while longer...princess.”

  
“It’s not time to rest! Not while the kingdom needs you! Not while I need you!”

  
I smiled and lifted my hand, clenching my fist as best I could before opening it in front of the soft, warm figure, “You don’t need me...you need this. Take...it...from me.”

  
With those words, my eyes shut, and I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, “Shara? Shara!”

 

 

I felt tears come to my eyes as I held the bloody soldiers head and arm, now gone limp. The cruel droplets of water cascading down my cheeks as I sniffed and gasped for air. I’d never seen Shara look so peaceful. She was always so serious and even when she seemed happy there was still this darkness there, just behind the skin and eyes. All that was gone now. She looks innocent. As if there was nothing wrong in the world.

  
A hand touches my shoulder but then I feel a tingle in my hand holding hers, and I look up to see a glowing orb detach itself from her hand and float in front of me. I swear I can hear soft music and singing coming from it as the light twists and churns until it forms a perfect golden triangle — the Triforce of power.

  
I looked back to Shara and knelt further down, straightening her body and laying her hands across her chest, “Goodbye...Shara.”

  
“There’s...there really was nothing we could’ve done. She,” Link sniffed loudly, betraying his sorrow, “She knew the whole time that this was going to happen.”

  
Zelda wiped her hand across her face, “She...she hid it all, but she knew...she knew we would be the ones and...and she still kept going.”

  
I turn, and Zelda and Link offer me a hand, and I take them, allowing them to pull me up. Tema, Sidon, and Yunobo gathered along with several knights including Orik, Lana, Theia, Dejarik, Luefytz who all removed their headgear and bowed, many with tears dripping to the floor and muffled sobbing.

  
As soon as our hands parted there was a flash of light, and the Triforce glowed on their hands, and the orb shot towards the middle, causing an explosion of blinding light. When I looked back, I saw the fully formed triforce, shimmering above. A soft wind blew through the sanctum, and beautiful sunlight streamed in from every window. Then, like torches, three flames lit up. Purple, red, and green. I stood and glanced up at a swirling white mist like flame before turning to try to locate the mysterious voice filling the chamber.

  
“You who have gathered the three pieces of the Triforce, Power, Wisdom, and Courage. What wish will you have fulfilled?”

  
“A wish?”

  
“Anything you desire can be made so.”

  
“Hasn't the triforce already been brought together?”

  
“Indeed the pieces were close, but one remained out of reach. Corrupted and kept from the others through terrible magic. Now they are all purified and free. What is your wish oh blessed one?”

  
“I...” I look from Zelda to Link, “I want Shara back.”

  
Silence, “It is what my heart desires.”

  
The other flames seemed to fade a little as the purple light grew closer and formed into a tall and elegant woman, “Your wish is a troublesome one blessed child.”

  
“Why is it troublesome? Shara didn't deserve any of this. Anything that’s ever happened to her!”

  
She nods and gestures towards Shara, her long sleeves floating in the air, “My child, my champion, the first holder of the corrupt triforce of power since Ganon’s reign. Do you not think she has suffered enough?”

  
“What?”

  
The goddess lifted her hands from the sleeves and between them flashed memories, fights and wars, death and flames, Shara, “She has suffered more than hundreds combined. I was forced to watch her succumb to her fear, sadness, and despair as her world crumbled around her, believing all she loved had perished. I watched her choose to stay behind to allow the precious few soldiers to escape the calamity. I watched...and I could do nothing. For every day Ganon held the Triforce, she suffered that corruption. If not then it would still be corrupt even now.”

  
“She...she would be happy.”

  
“There was not a day that went by once she awoke, that she did not pray to me. Pray to fall in battle. Pray to find peace. I refused her...and then it was too late. By the time I came to my senses, I had no more power over her. Do you think you can overcome,” she spreads her hands out, and balls of light fill the room, “All of this?”

  
I turned and looked at the orbs. Within each was a memory. Some I recognized and others I did not, but I could see...well feel the emotions. Soldiers dying in her arms, the King perishing beyond her reach, her death, the death of her horse, and hundreds more terrible memories that I could barely bear to even look at.

  
“These...she has never forgotten. She cannot. And these too will plague her should she awaken.”

  
She sent more orbs towards me, and I immediately realized what they were. Shara fighting us as the dark knight and then later when we recognized her. She remembers the whole thing. I look down and grit my teeth, trying to stop more tears from escaping.

  
“She has earned rest has she not?”

  
“No.”

  
“What?”

  
“She has never had true happiness. I can make her happy. I know I can. We still need her, and I promised I’d stay by her side. I will make her happy because I love her. I make it my wish to bring Shara back.”

  
The goddess looked up at the white flame before smiling, “Then your wish shall be granted.”

  
Golden light flowed out from the Triforce, more like an aetherial liquid then light by how it gushed forth to the floor, pooling around the fallen soldier. The blood was swept away by the stream of gold dust, highlighting her sun like black hair, Her skin began to shimmer and the blood burnt away into ash on the breeze. The gold started rising and slowly submerged her body, lifting into the air with only a faint silhouette remaining of the fallen woman.

  
I swallowed my fear and stood still as the gold shifted colors and grew brighter and brighter, forcing me to close my eyes and shield my face as the heat seemed apt to light my clothes on fire. As I felt the heat on my palms fade, I peeked through my parted fingers to see a glowing rapidly spinning crystal of golden amber. Within was Shara, frozen and still but without an open wound or speck of blood on her.

  
I approached the crystal as it slowed down and laid my hand on the smooth surface, still warm, and waited. Nothing happened though, and I peered around for a crack or perhaps movement, but even the lights of the goddesses were gone. Finally, I smacked my hand on the hard surface in frustration and jumped as the golden triforce flared up on my tan skin. I pulled my hand away as I stared at it in awe, never expecting to see it myself or on myself. As I turned my hand this way and that, a faint memory came to me.

 

Shara skidded back from my strike and leveled her blade at me while bringing her free hand back, spreading her fingers before bringing them slowly back into a fist, her arm shaking as if a Goron were tied to each finger. Upon her fist forming, a golden glow erupted into a sphere of reddish energy.

 

I placed my fist against the crystal and slowly spread my fingers across the surface, feeling a faint tension in my muscles. As my palm touched the surface, Shara shook, and her eyes flew open, and her mouth cracked open just the slightest. I smiled immediately but noticed that she wasn’t looking at me per se but instead just staring into the void. My hand began tingling, and cracks started forming, spreading like a spider web from my skin. Soon enough the entire crystalline prison was covered in white cracks, shining with a soft light.  
With a massive crash like that of breaking glass, the amber exploded outwards, swirling into a liquid tornado around Shara’s still body. I could only stare in awe as she opened her mouth further and her chest heaved, the streams of golden liquid shooting into her mouth and causing her skin to glow. Finally, the liquid was gone, and she was lowered to the ground, her eyes now closed, and chest rising and falling with a natural steady pattern. The glow beneath her skin faded away, and I rushed to her and laid her head on my lap, soothing her wild hair back into her usual style.

  
She began coughing, and her eyes flew open, “Shhhhh...it’s all okay now. You’re safe.”

  
She clutched her chest and blinked quickly, her gaze passing Link, Zelda, and the others as if they weren’t there, but she stopped on me.

  
She tilted her head, her lip beginning to tremble, “Did...did I...kill you?”

  
I pulled the Hylian vai into my chest, “No no Shara, you’re alive and so are we all. Just give yourself a few minutes to adjust. You’ve quite literally come back from the dead.”

  
She nods but stops, “The dead? How am I here?”

  
I tighten my smile and brush some loose hairs behind her ears as her eyes fall upon my wrist, “The Triforce.”

  
“Yes, now we should get you to bed. You need all the rest you can get.”

  
“Right...yes I will go.”

  
My triforce glowed, “Not yet. I’ll take you myself.”

  
I so wanted to smile when I caught the faintest tinge of a blush on her cheeks as I turned back to Zelda and Link who had gotten closer, “I think these belong to you. Thank you.”

  
Before I could reach them they bowed down before me, and I stopped unsure of what to do, “The forehead...hand’s on their foreheads.”

  
“Thanks, Shara.”

  
I gently touched my hands to their cool foreheads, feeling my hands tingle and shake with the intoxicating feeling again before, just like that, the triforces of Wisdom and Courage disappeared from my hand, and golden lines drew themselves across Link and Zelda’s bodies. They stood and presented their hands as the triangle marks appeared.

  
I turned to Shara who immediately lifted an eyebrow, “I know my way back to my room; thank you very much Riju.”

  
I walked towards her, and she struggled to her feet, “What are you-?”

  
I snagged her arm and pulled her close as I attempted to put my palm to her forehead though she quickly resisted and stopped my arm short, “Get that away from me! It’s yours now!”

  
“You’re the rightful holder Shara!”

  
She loses a little ground and strains her neck away from my hand, “Are you kidding me? Look at what happened. I’m not doing it again.”

  
“You’ll be fine this time I promise.”

  
“How do you know?”

  
I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, stunning her, “Because this time I will be there for you every step of the way.”

  
I pushed past her hand and laid my hand above her eyes and felt the hum of power in my spine take leave and reconnect with the champion.


End file.
